EO is Forever
by Zarry425
Summary: A whole bunch of Elliot/Olivia one-shots! Read, Review, and Request!   Enjoy A LOT of SMUT and some fluff.   Rated M for pure smut!  There are mentions of other parings as well.
1. Drink Or Dare

**Making a series of one-shots! Requests are NEEDED! **

~ Olivia's P.O.V. ~

Cragen came in the bull pen holding his coat, "Good job everyone. Go home relax, and I'll see y'all in 2 days." I spun around in my chair "2 days, what's going on?" Don stopped before he entered the elevator "You all did a good job, take some time relax. Goodnight." I smiled "Goodnight." I turned to see everyone with smiles on their faces as well. "Hey about we all go to my place and chill, have some beer, or liquor?" my partner asked. I stood and said "Why not?" Melinda, Fin, Casey, Munch and Elliot all got up and we left.

"Hey why don't we play a game?" Casey asked from her seat next to Munch. I leaned back next to Elliot, "What do you want to play?" Melinda's eyes lit up "Drink or Dare!" I smiled "Okay let's go! Um Fin you go first." Fin looked me his eyes saying 'Damn you.' "Okay, John dare or drink?" Munch made a face like he had to think about the question. "Dare!" Fin smirked evilly "I dare you to give Casey a hickey on her neck!" John turned to Casey question in his eyes, Casey stretched out her neck "go ahead." Munch sucked her neck for about 2 minutes; Casey bit her lip and closed her eyes loving the feeling.

Everyone giggled, "Your turn John." John smirked "Melinda Drink or Dare?" Mel smiled "Dare, give me your best shot!" John nodded his head as he sipped his tequila "I dare you to make out with Fin for 2 minutes!" Melinda turned to Fin and they made out for 4 minutes! "Hey! Hey! Your time is up!" they pulled apart Melinda blushed. "Um… Liv, Drink or dare?" I smiled wanting this game to get dirty "Dare, and make it dirty!" "Oh I will! I dare you to sit on Elliot's lap and make out." I bit my lip knowing I was going to get wet from doing that. I turned to Elliot I put my Hennessey down on the table, took his and put it on the table too. I straddled his lap he put his hands on the small of back "Do it Liv." I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him passionately. I started to get into the kiss; I began rocking my hips slowly forgetting we had an audience, Elliot moaned putting his hands on my waist helping me move quicker.

Fin cleared his throat but we ignored him. "Olivia!" Casey squealed I ripped my lips away from Elliot's panting. "Um sorry, um Casey drink or dare?" I asked still sitting in Elliot's lap, I didn't want to move but and I knew by the bulge in his pants he didn't want me to move either. I turned so my back was still to him but I was still sitting on him. Casey gave me a look "Drink." I thought of something quick. "Mix Nuvo and Hennessey and take it as a shot." She did it no problem. "Melinda, drink or dare?" "Drink" Casey poured her a shot of tequila "Take it like a woman!" Melinda took the glass and threw it back. "Elliot, drink or dare?" Elliot shifted under me so I could feel his erection. I giggled involuntarily. "Dare" Melinda thought hard and said "I dare you to take off Olivia's bra only using your teeth." I couldn't believe Mel dared El to do that. He lifted my shirt from behind and went to work. In 2 minutes he hand the back unhooked, he turned me around so I was facing him and stuck his head under my shirt and pulled it down from the middle. Within 5 minutes I had no bra on thanks to Elliot and Melinda. I felt a wet puddle pool between my legs. He held up the bra still in his mouth, Fin and John gasped in amazement. Melinda and Casey giggled.

The game continued and we started getting drunk. "Hey? Who's sober enough to drive?" I asked John stood, "I am I can take Casey home. How you are feeling Fin?" Fin put up a hand "Good I can take Melinda home, baby-girl want me to take you too?" I looked at Elliot, "Nah, I think I'm going to camp out over here. Maybe have a couple more glasses." They all got up gathered their things and left.

As Elliot walked everyone out, I raced to his bedroom. I took of all my clothes except my underwear; I roamed through his drawers finding his shirt. I pulled it on and sat on the bed seductively. "Liv? Where are you Liv?" He walked in his room and stopped he looked at me stupidly. "Good work detective." I walked over taking his shirt off. I scraped my nail up and down his chest "Oh Liv that feels nice." I kissed his chest then unbuckled his belt. He picked me up and put on the bed. "I got it from here baby." He kissed my neck I moaned; this man had the most amazing lips in the world. "Do you know how sexy you look in my shirt?" I moaned again "Mm yea but show me." He pulled the shirt off me kissing and sucking my breast. "Oh El, please don't tease me." He laughed, and then pulled my underwear down. He slipped a finger in my wet opening and pumped slowly. "Harder El!" I hadn't notice he took off his shirt and pants.

"El! Please fuck me now!" Elliot pulled his fingers out of me. And whispered in my ear "No Liv." He paused kissing my neck I wanted to know why the hell he just said no to fucking me. "I'm going to make love to you." I bit my lip bucking my hips. "Okay! Just do it then please!" he pulled his boxers down and threw them on the floor. "Baby are you ready?" I braced myself for Elliot's big member. He entered me slowly "OHH ELL!" I couldn't help but scream he was huge and my pussy was tight. He stretched and filled me like no other man can or ever did. "Liv, you okay?" I opened my eyes "yea, El please move!" he kissed me passionately and started thrusting slowly inside of me. I ripped my lips from his "El, fuck! Harder please!" he grabbed my waist for more control pumped into me violently. "Uh" he grunted with each thrust.

With 3 more thrust like this I came and he did too. Elliot shot his hot seed in me. I moaned at the amazing feeling. He pumped some more and my body started shaking. I whimpered digging my fingernails in his back. "Mm" it sounded like a cry, Elliot was too wrapped up in his thrusting he didn't hear me. "FUCK ELLIOT! OH MY GOD! UHHH!" and there it was; another extremely powerful orgasm hit me. I felt Elliot shot into me again, and I had another orgasm at the feeling. Elliot collapsed on top of me softly. I was breathing hard and he was panting as he kissed me neck. Three orgasms in one night all in a row this man is amazing!

We caught our breath and I finally said "Oh my God! Elliot that was fucking fantastic!" he kissed me and rolled off me "It was baby, I always wanted to hear you moan my name when we make love." I laid my head on his chest "It felt good as hell to moan your name too, to scream it and not worry about the guy getting mad because I said your name." Elliot chuckled wrapping an arm around my waist. "I don't know if you know Olivia Benson, but I love you. With all my heart." He kissed my head "I know you know Elliot Stabler, but I need to say it I love you." I kissed his muscular chest. We fell asleep together happy with nothing but each other on our minds.

**A/N:: Leave me a review! And give me a request this going to be a series of one shots! **


	2. Neighborly Love

**A/N: Another One-Shot! Elliot & Olivia are neighbors. They don't really know each other but says hi every now and again. Elliot was never married! No kids! Defiantly AU! Read & Review! **

~Olivia's P.O.V. ~

I woke up earlier than I expected. My weekend off and I wake up early. I groaned rolling over. "Ugh, 9:30." I got up and went to the bathroom. My puppy, Liz, followed me.

It was only right that I named my dog Liz, it sounded just like my nickname my neighbor, Elliot, gave me; Liv. She's a cute little black and brown Yorkie Terrior, and for such a small dog she is a terror. Just as I thought this she was biting on the tissue pulling it. "Liz stop it! Bad girl Lizzy! Go eat." I scolded her and she ran off. I giggled when she fell.

She wasn't too bad, of course she ran out sometimes when I opened the door, and sometimes she ran to my neighbor Elliot Stabler's house. Elliot... He lived next to me, maybe about 32 and he was so strong and cute, God I wish I had the balls to talk to him. I almost came from just thinking about him.

I walked into the kitchen and sighed at all of the papers on my table and the trash piled up high. Gosh, being a day and night teacher I never realized how much time I spend working and not at home. I started cleaning before I cooked. I started with the trash, I picked up every piece of trash I seen. I had 2 bags of trash when I was done.

I struggled getting to the door carrying the two bags, while Liz nipped at them. "Lizzy please stop honey!" She ignored me. I got the door open and she scrambled out the door into the snow. "LIZ!" I threw the bags in the trash and chased after Liz.

Of course she ran to Elliot's house. She was quick for such a tiny dog I thought to myself, I looked and she ran around the corner of Elliot's house. "Shit!" I mumbled as I approached the corner of my neighbor's house. I started walking slowly following Liz's tiny footprints in the snow.

"Ya know I've heard of peeping Toms for guys but I don't think they have a name for peeping woman." I spun around at his voice so quickly I fell into the deep snow. "AHH!" My butt was covered in snow and almost had frostbite. He laughed with Liz in his arms. He extended his arm out to help me. "It's not funny El!" I told him, using the nickname I gave him, trying to act mad.

He laughed "Wow Liv, you're all wet." I blushed hard and I felt myself start creaming in my panties. We held eye contact for about 1 minute. I got cold and broke the contact and started brushing the snow of my pants. "Uh, Liv do want to come inside and get warm?" I was so nervous "Uh, no I'm okay. I got to go, thanks for catching Liz for me, again." I took the puppy from him and ran off. "You're welcome." I heard him sigh under his breath.

I ran in the house putting Liz in her bed gave her food and a toy. She crawled up in the corner of the bed; she knew I was mad at her because I only put her in the bed like this when I was mad. I was done with my breakfast by 10:30. I looked at my teaching papers; I scooped up the papers and brought them to my bed then started working. Before I knew I was fast asleep. I woke up hours later to a weird sound at the back of my house, I looked at the time, 7:45 pm, the noise continued. "Liz knock it off!" Liz was right next to me she hoped on my stomach and barked. I sat up and the noise kept going, I turned on some lights and walked to the back of my house with Liz in my arms. I reached the back door when I seen a human like figure fumbling to get my back door open. It honestly took me a minute to register that someone was trying to break into my house. "Oh my God!" I whispered grabbing my cell phone, and car keys. I ran outside and shivered, it was freezing outside at least to me considering the fact I only had on booty shorts and a tank top.

I ran to Elliot's house, the only person I felt safe with. I banged on the door, "Elliot let me in please hurry!" I could hear Elliot running to the door; he opened it with no shirt. He asked panting, "Livia what's wrong?" I started creaming in my pants; I loved when he called me Livia but I was too scared to be aroused right now. "El c-can I come in please?" Elliot opened the door more and I stepped in putting Liz down. She ran behind the couch, as Elliot closed the door. "Liv what's wrong?" I rubbed my arms trying to get warm. "S-someone was t-trying to break into my h-house." I studered as I shivered. "Oh my, it's okay Liv, you're safe now. Damn look at you, you're probably freezing, stay here I get you something to wear." Elliot hurried off into his room. I looked around his house it was nice, warm, and safe! "Okay this is all I have that I think will keep you warm." Elliot smiled handing me an extremely oversized shirt. When I put it on it looked like a dress. "Liv, have a seat, uh, get comfortable. You might be here to morning." I sat down on the warm couch watching Elliot go into the kitchen. He came back smiling with 2 mugs, "Here drink this and you'll be warm in no time." The only thing I was sure that was on fire was my hot core. "Thanks." I told him taking the mug.

We sat in silence for a while "Liv I almost died when knocked on my door like that I thought you got hurt." He paused "You scared the shit out of me girl!" I we shared a laugh; I unconsciously put my hand on his thigh. I looked up into his eyes. He moved closer to me, "You know Livia, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." I gave in; I lifted my hand to the side of his face "Oh El." I blushed and brought my face halfway to his; if he really wanted this he would meet me halfway. Apparently he wanted this 'cause he met me in a earth shattering kiss.

His tongue begged for access and I accepted opening my mouth for him. I normally wouldn't just let any man kiss me on the first date like this, hell ever! But there was numerous things that were different about this. 1- Elliot wasn't just ANY man; he was the man I KNEW who could full fill my dreams and fantasies, considering they were all about him. 2- This wasn't really a date, but it didn't have to be I know Elliot likes me. And, 3- I wasn't one to use the word 'Love' loosely but I have to admit I love Elliot, and tonight I wanted to show him that.

I leaned back allowing him to hover over me. I pushed my tongue in his mouth, and they fought for control. I ran out of breathe and pulled away panting. I sat him up while sitting up myself. I pulled his oversized shirt, and my tank top over my head revealing my black lacy bra. I pushed him down on his back on the couch, deciding I wanted to take control I straddled him and leaned over kissing him again. I moan in his mouth when he th rusted his hips against on my core. God I could tell he wanted me, and damn did I want him too. He's hands rubbed up and down my back as I kissed and sucked his neck, I gave him a hickey so everyone would know he was mine.

When his hands reached my bra clasp he toyed with it; a silent way of asking permission or he was teasing me. I pulled back from our intense kiss and whisper in a slut ty voice "take it off El." It a swift movement my bra was off and on the ground somewhere. He massaged my breast with his mouth sucking hard. "Oh El that feels so good." I moaned running my fingers through his short dark brown hair.

He switched breast giving the other the same attention. He came up planting sweet kisses on my collarbone. "You're so much prettier than I imagined." I giggled thinking the same thing about him. I snaked my hands between our bodies and unbuttoned his pants. I stood up and pulled his pants down and off. He put his hands on my hips trying to mimic my moves but I pushed his hands away. "Nu uh, not yet Mr. Stabler." I took hold of his hand and led him to his bedroom.

I stopped him at the door and worked my way to his bed moving my hips sexually. I stood on his bed dancing to no music just playfully. I put my arm out and used my index finger to point and reel him in. I laid on the bed under him. "You're so beautiful Livia." Elliot cooed as he kissed my stomach I giggled. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself Eli." I said as I let my hand glide over his large erection. "Mm." I took his hands and put them on the hem of booty shorts smiling at him, letting him know it was okay to pull them down. He worked my shorts down slowly pausing with a shit eating grin on his face,

"No panties Liv?" I held back a laugh "I've been having wet dreams about my neighbor lately and I so tired my panties being soaked in the morning." I looked at him and his cocky grin was back, "Olivia! You've been having wet dreams about that old man Mr. Ramirez, wow that's weird!" I laughed as he came back up to kiss me. I flipped us over and straddled his lap; my hot core pressing against his erection. "No Elliot, I've been having soaking wet dreams about a sexy, young, nice man. Do you know who that man could be?" I asked as I pulled off his boxers "Hmm let me think... You know no one comes to mind, he sounds like 'Mr. Perfect.'" I slid down his body licking his stomach. I grasped his happy member that lied against his stomach firmly, his breathe hitched. "You're my Mr. Perfect El." I said right before I took him in my mouth. "Damn it Liv!" I stroked him with mouth having a goal to complete: Elliot cumming in my mouth, I wanted to taste him. I always imagined he would taste sweet and tonight I would find out. I suck him hard and he groaned and moaned.

I laughed with his cock still in my mouth. The vibrations from my laugh must have done the trick because his hot delicious seed shot into my mouth, "Ohh fuck livvy!" I cleaned him up and came up licking my lips, "Mm you taste so got damn good."

He grabbed the top of my arms and pushed me on the bed softly, "Yea and now it's time for me to taste you." He licked my stomach and kissed my hot core. I thanked myself for getting a daily Brazilian wax. He started sucking my clit, I tried hard not to moan afraid of how it would sound, I never thought about how I would sound moaning. He sucked harder pushing his tongue inside me. "Oh El, that feels great!" I moaned, I honestly think it turned him on more because his past quickened! My back arch and my hips bucked into his mouth. "EL!" I came in his mouth.

He came up and we shared a passionate kiss I loved the taste of both of our juices mixed together. "El, please I want you in me now!" He kissed my neck "Don't have to ask me twice baby." He pushed into me slowly and I hummed at the feeling of his large cock in my tight pussy. He gave me time to adjust to his huge size, I held onto his shoulders and begged him to move. He started thrusting slowly and softly, when I adjusted to his size I commanded to him "Harder please El!" Elliot pumped harder into my core.

We kept this pace but it wasn't enough for me I flipped him over ride him hard "Oh Liv! Shit! I'm close!" I planted my hands on his chest and lifted my almost completely off of him then slammed back down, "UHH!" I screamed at my own moves Elliot grunted. He put his hands on my hips and moved me again quickly. "Mm El, baby I'm so close! C'mon El, make me cum!" Elliot pushed his hips up higher and I lost it "OH MY! FUCK ELLIOT! UHH!" It was the best orgasm I ever had in my life! Elliot was right behind me "OH LIVIA! DAMN BABY!" I moaned again at the feeling of his hot seed shooting into me.

I collapsed on his chest panting heavily. "Oh El, that was wonderful!" I told him playing with his curly chest hairs. He kissed the top of my head "It was Liv." I was about to pull myself off of him but he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me in place. "Hold on, where are you going?" He asked playfully. I giggled "Nowhere." He gave me a hard thrust and triggered another orgasm right away. "Uhh ELLIOT!" I was officially sent into a word of bliss by my neighbor. Black & white stars flashed in front of my eyes. I came back and Elliot was smiling at me, "Wow Livia, you have the beautiful look on your face when you have an orgasm."

I blushed and rolled over extremely tired, I rested my head on his chest. El wrapped an arm around my waist, "Thanks El." I snuggled into his embrace. He kissed the top of my head "You're welcome Liv." We laid their almost asleep I told him. "El, I know it seems like we just got to know each other but I need you to know that I love you; I always have." Elliot tightened his grip on my waist pulling me closer to him. "I love you too Livia, always have and always will." He paused, "Baby, I was wondering... How would you like to live with me, I mean you'll always be safe and now I feel like I can't live without you." I smiled "I would love to Elly."

**10 years later**

"Jessica, how many times do I have to tell you not to feed the puppies your dinner?" I asked my 6 year daughter. She smiled up at me "A lot." I laughed stroking her long brown hair with natural auburn highlights. She looked at me with her big browns eyes sparkling "Ma-Ma can I go play I don't want anymore?" When I was about to tell her to eat some more my husband walked in. "Hey! Daddy's home!" Jessica jumped out her seat "DADDY!" Elliot dropped all of his things and picked up Jessica, "Hey Jessy! How's daddy's girl?" He walked to me "I'm good, but I don't want to eat anymore daddy." Elliot looked at me, I shrugged "Okay honey go play, but you only have 20 minutes then its bath time." Elliot said as he sat her down. We both watched as she ran up the stairs. He turned to me wrapping me in his arms "Ahh it's so nice to be home with my wife, daughter, and hopefully son." Elliot rubbed my belly; I laughed "You really want a boy huh?" He kissed me "Yeah I do." I picked up a picture off my desk, "Shall your wish be granted." Elliot stared at the pictures "We're having a boy Livia?" I closed my eyes sighing, Elliot seen me "What happened baby?" I giggled even after 10 years the nickname 'Livia' still made me wet. "Every time you call me Livia, I start creaming." Elliot held me from behind and I could feel he was happy. "I know baby that's why I only call you it at home." He nibbled on my neck "I love you Mr. Stabler." He pressed himself against my butt "I love you too Mrs. Stabler."

**A/N: it's kind of long... But give me some request! Trying to make 101 one-shots! **


	3. I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant

**Another Fic, there are flashbacks! Enjoy, beginning is confusing, but won't be after first flashback!**

**~ Olivia's P.O.V. ~**

I rolled over in bed waking up to not a sound but a sharp pain in my stomach. I clutched my toned stomach groaning, I didn't take this as anything but cramps from my monthly friend. I walked out of bed and had the urge to pee. When I was done my business I took a Tylenol and went back to bed. A hour later my pain returned but worse, "What the hell." I asked to no one in specific. I sat up grabbing my stomach that's when I felt a hot puddle on my legs. I looked under the covers and seen the discoloring of the sheets, I shook my head at the sight. I'm 36 and peeing in the bed, I got out and thought I had to pee again but nothing.

I went back to my room flipping on the lights to change the sheets. But then I noticed the puddle of pee wasn't at all pee it was blood. And there was a lot of it. I walked over attempting to examine the blood but my legs gave out as my pain started again. "Uh!" I cried out, the pain was horrible, I never felt anything like this before. I stayed in my spot until pain surged through my stomach again. I crawled to my nightstand grabbing my radio, "This is detective Benson, shield number 4015. I need a bus quickly please!" a female voice called over "Detective Benson the bus is coming." My partner Elliot Stabler must've heard me call for the bus because he called my cell phone; I answered painfully "Hello, El." I clutched my stomach again groaning "Liv what's wrong, are you okay?" I almost couldn't breathe "I don't know El. I woke up with blood in my bed." I heard the ambulance, "Liv," I cut him off when the paramedics came in my apartment, "El, meet me at Mercy General please." I didn't hang up so Elliot heard everything. "Detective is this blood on the bed from you?" I tried to talk but a high pitched scream came out, I threw my head back in pain.

"Okay detective we're going to put you on a stretcher okay, it may hurt though." I nodded my head as the lifted me. "Ow!" they started wheeling me out of my apartment I closed my eyes for a while when I opened them back up I was in a hospital room and doctors were taking my blood and asking me questions. "Ms. Benson when did the pain start?" I moved my head side to side moaning "2 o'clock this morning." The doctor pulled of my pajama pants to examine me better, "Okay when was your last menstrual cycle?" I shook my head "I don't know I have irregular periods." The doctor rolled up my sleeves and explained "Okay Ms. Benson we are going to give you some liquid painkillers while we try to determine what's wrong." I wanted to scream, "Okay! Just please call my partner!" I heard the nurse tell someone to call Elliot. "Okay detective where does it hurt most?" I groaned "MY STOMACH! PLEASE HURRY UP!" I couldn't hold back anymore the pain was too intense.

~ Narrator's P.O.V ~

Elliot ran into the hospital before the nurse had a chance to call him, "I'm Elliot Stabler and I'm here to see Olivia Benson." I nurse led Elliot to Olivia. "She's in here, we just got her under control and she's been taking painkillers." Elliot opened the door, "Thank you." He stood next to Olivia's bed holding her hand, "Hey Liv, what's going on honey?" Olivia looked at him and he could tell she's been crying. "El, thank you coming, so much I won't be able to go through this by myself." Elliot was confused "Go through what Liv?" Olivia swallowed hard "Elliot I'm pregnant." Elliot was completely confused "you mean used to be because Liv you don't look pregnant at all." Olivia fought back tears. "I know El, but I am, they said this happens to a lot of woman. But that's not the end of it." Elliot sat down "Okay so what's the rest of it?" I tear ran down Olivia's face, "Elliot I think the baby's yours." Elliot was dumbfounded.

"What makes you think that Liv?" tears ran down Olivia's face. _Was he trying to call me a slut and that this baby I was about to have could be anyone's? _Olivia thought to herself, she was now angry and sad, "Elliot, we had sex, and we didn't use protection!" Olivia yelled only so Elliot could hear her. "Liv that's not what I mean, I trying to say you, uh, ya know, have sex with anyone else after me?" Olivia looked away wiping her eyes "No El, I didn't want it so wrong." Again Elliot confused "What felt wrong Liv, talk to me." Olivia felt as if her reason for not having sex was stupid, "Because Elliot somewhere in my mind sleeping with anyone else made me feel like I was cheating on you.

And I already knew no one could make me feel like you did so why waste my time." Elliot her hand "Olivia you don't know how good that makes me feel, I haven't slept with anyone else either; I couldn't forget about you and you fantastic body." Elliot paused putting his hand gently on her cheek. "Oh god especially those got damn lips." Elliot traced her lips with his fingertip remember their night together 9 months ago.

~Flashback~

"Mm El," Olivia pulled away panting "You're a really good kisser." Elliot pulled Olivia's shirt over her head. "Come here baby." Elliot pulled Olivia on him so she was straddling his lap. Olivia grinded her hips against his hard and yet still growing erection. "Liv, I need to be inside you now." Olivia pulled of her pants and underwear Elliot started Olivia amazed at her perfect body. Elliot slid his fingers up and down her soaking wet center. "Mm" Elliot moved his fingers and pressed his erection into her softly, "Ugh! Elliot." Olivia started grinding her hips meeting each off his thrust. "Oh Liv, you're so tight!" Olivia rocked her hips quicker getting close to her orgasm "Holy shit Elliot I'm going to cum!" Elliot sucked her neck marking his territory "Me too baby!" Olivia rocked harder "Ugh fuck ELLIOT!" Olivia's walls gripped Elliot tightly causing him to shoot his hot seed into her. "Oh shit Liv, baby!" Olivia then collapsed onto his chest. Elliot stroked Olivia's now matted hair, "Olivia I love you." Olivia's head shot up in shock, she stared into Elliot's baby blue eyes. "El, I love you too."

~End Flashback~

Elliot grinned then pressed a sweet kiss on Olivia's forehead. "Olivia let me be there for you and the baby, please?" Olivia didn't answer she couldn't breathe for a moment. "Oh God, Elliot I think this baby is ready!" Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand hard. "Um o-okay!" Elliot stuck his head out the door, "Nurse! My wife is about to give birth!" a team of doctor's rushed into the room. "OW!" Olivia screamed, "Ms. Benson do you want some pain medication?" Olivia tried to calm down but the pain was back every 4 minutes, so she just shook her head no. The nurses propped Olivia's bed up preparing her to give vaginal birth, they put her legs up and started.

"Okay Ms. Benson when I count to, 3 I want you to give me a big push okay." Olivia nodded as tears streamed down her face. She held Elliot's hand tightly "1, 2, 3, Push!" Olivia used all her strength, "UHHH" Elliot wiped sweat and tears from Olivia face, "It's okay Liv, 2 more, you can do it baby I know you can!" the doctor counted again "1, 2, 3, Push!" Olivia let low groan as she squeezed his hand again, but this time softer. "Okay Ms. Benson last one, a big push." Olivia looked at Elliot with fresh tears in her eyes, "El," Elliot wiped her tears "Liv baby your fine, just one more and it's all over, come on Liv do it for me." Olivia smiled weakly "1, 2, 3, Push!" Olivia pushed hard, letting out high pitched scream. _Damn this woman has a set of lungs on her!_ Elliot thought to himself, then tears came to his own eyes when he heard it, the baby's cries, "It's a girl." Elliot looked at Olivia she was crying again, "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Elliot looked at Olivia now with a question in his eyes, "Go ahead El." Olivia assured him her voice cracking from the scream. Elliot took the scissors and cut the cord.

The nurses took the baby away to clean her up and take some test. Elliot stood next to Olivia again, "Liv she's so pretty." Olivia smiled "El, I feel so bad, I didn't have any prenatal care, what if there's something wrong with her, how will I take care of her, I'm not ready for a baby El. Oh God I'm going.." Elliot kissed Olivia roughly not wanting to hear her say she's going to be a bad mother. "El," it was more of a statement then a question. "Liv I don't want you to ever think that you'll be a bad mother, or just like your mother Liv. No matter what you'll always be a better mother than your mother was." Olivia smiled happy that Elliot had faith in her. "Yes El." Olivia had Elliot confused by this "Yes what Liv?" Olivia made a bold move grabbing his hand "El before I gave birth you asked me to let you be there for the baby and I. Yes, I want you to be there Elliot. I don't want my daughter to grow like me; without a father." Elliot placed a sweet kiss on her lips "I'll never let that happen baby."

"Um Excuse me." Elliot and Olivia broke their kiss and seen a nurse standing with their daughter wrapped up in a pink blanket. The nurse placed the newborn in Elliot's arms "She's perfectly fine, very healthy, and might I add so adorable." Elliot smiled a shit eating smile and said under his breath "I know, two sexy people made her." Olivia spoke up holding back a laugh "Thank you." When the nurse left Olivia laughed and shot Elliot a look, "You cocky son of a bitch!" Elliot made a shocked face "Don't curse in front of her." They laughed then Elliot placed the tiny baby in Olivia's arms, "She looks just like you." Olivia smiled as the newborn held her finger. "She has your eyes El." Elliot smiled then realized they needed a name for her. "What do want to name her?" Olivia thought hard "Emily Tiana Benson." Elliot sighed, "I like it."

"El?" Elliot moved in his seat, to look at her, "Yes Liv?" Elliot a little sad "When I was giving birthday to Emily you told the nurse I was your wife, why?" Elliot was pissed that she caught that, "Uh, because Liv, I, uh, that's what I want you to be. I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband, forever Liv." Olivia looked shocked. "Uh, I don't think I like that name for her. I like Emily Tiana Stabler." Olivia smiled Elliot kissed her lips but she pulled away, "I want to change my name too." Elliot groaned wanting to kiss her, "To what baby?" Olivia cupped his face "Olivia Stabler." She leaned in and kissed him "Really Liv, you want to marry me?" Olivia laughed "Of course I do, now kiss me Stabler!" they kissed again. "I love you so much Elliot." He caressed her face "I love you too Olivia, always." Olivia fell asleep in Elliot's strong arms, happily.

They left the hospital 2 days later and Olivia took off on maternity leave until Emily turned 1 and Elliot came home early to be with his wife and daughter. "Elliot?" Olivia asked as they lay in bed one night, Elliot tighten his grip on his wife, "Yes baby." Olivia smiled in the darkness, "How do you think Emily would like being a big sister?" Elliot turned her so they were facing each other "Liv, baby, are you pregnant?" Olivia took his hands and placed them on her still flat stomach, and then she leaned in and kissed him passionately. "Yup." Elliot kissed her again, "I love you Liv." Olivia smirked "Yea I know you keep me knocked up with your super sperm! But I love you anyway."

**A/N: Leave me a review SOO sorry for m slow updating! Review & Request! XoXo**


	4. Quite Love

A/N:: Okay so this one is for dontstop; who requested a one shot in the cribs. Here ya' go! (This one has some extra smut!) Read & Review, request are needed! 101 E/O one-shots...

~Narrator's P.O.V~

It had been a long week but it was only Wednesday. Elliot and Olivia had been working non-stop on finding a way to keep a rich rapist/murder in jail. He was a big fan of little girl's, just monday he had raped a 6 year old and stabbed and beat her to death. Of course it was sad to see these poor little girls but most of the detectives tried not to let the case get personal.

It was hard for Detective Olivia Benson. Olivia was so sad and sickened at the sight. She didn't understood how people really had the heart to rape and kill little girls. Olivia never could wrap her head around it; some people treat kids like shit but if she had a child she would give him or her the world.

Elliot's phone buzzed on his hip "Stabler." He groaned "Okay we'll be right there Mel." He put his phone away grabbing his & Olivia's coat. "We got another body." Olivia growled more angry. "El, can you take Munch or Fin with you I'm not really feeling well, I want to go lay down in the cribs." Elliot looked at Olivia worried, "Uh, sure Liv. I'll check on you when we get back." Olivia gave him a smile; a silent thank you, and he returned it.

Olivia sighed as she turned the lights off in the cribs. She laid down on her favorite bed, that didn't make any noise. Within minutes Olivia was sleep.

"NO! Get off me!" Olivia shouted to a man holding her hands above her head. "Please don't do this! I'm a cop!" The man slapped her and said in a raspy voice "Shut the fuck up bitch! I don't give a two shits if you're a cop!" The man reached down his body and unbuttoned his pants. Olivia squirmed trying to get away, but his strong he held her down with his body weight. He opened his pants and pressed his erection against her, Olivia whimpered. "Spread your legs!" Olivia cried "NO!" He slapped her again more forcefully. "Okay! Please stop hitting me."

Again a sting started on Olivia's cheek, she was bruising and she knew it. Olivia opened her legs and cried more. "Please don't do this, please." Olivia begged in a whisper. Then man leaned down to kiss her Olivia turned her head away closing her eyes. When she opened them back up Elliot was standing there with a smile on his face. Olivia reached out a free hand to him "El,help me please." Elliot laughed "Suffer! That's what get for causing my divorce." Olivia cried harder.

"Olivia! Liv, come on Liv wake up!" Elliot shook Olivia trying to get her to wake up. "Please don't!" Olivia cried waking up. "Liv, it's Elliot, what's wrong." Olivia cried "El, I had a dream a man was trying to rape me, and I looked at you and you didn't help me. You said that I had to suffer because I caused your divorce." Elliot pulled Olivia into a tight hug. "Liv, that's never going to happen okay, and Olivia you know that you didn't cause my divorce Kathy was just being a bitch. Its okay Liv." Olivia snuggled in Elliot hold, she felt safe in his warm, strong arms. "But El, it felt so real." Elliot pulled Olivia back and cupped her face with his hands so she was looking at him. "Olivia you didn't cause my divorce and I'll never let anyone hurt you, I love you too much." Olivia was taken back by his words. "El I-I love you too."

Elliot leaned in kissing her. Olivia paused not really sure how to react but when Elliot's tongue traced her lips she opened her mouth allowing him in. "Mm El." She moaned in his mouth. Elliot pushed her down on th bed softly. "Liv, baby I need you to know I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever." Elliot said as he kissed and sucked Olivia's neck. Olivia pulled up her shirt. "I know, El, please." Elliot looked into Olivia's big browns eyes. "What Liv?" Olivia kissed him again "El make love to me please, I want you so bad." Elliot kissed her passionately "I want you too Liv and I want to make love to you so bad, but are you sure you want to do it here?" Olivia slid her hands down his body "If we going anywhere else I'll burst from being to horny; I want you here and now."

Elliot laughed allowing her to unbutton his pants. Olivia slid his pants along with his boxers down. "Mm better than what I imagined." Elliot removed her bra "What's better baby?" Elliot asked right before he latched on to the right breast sucking hard while he gave the other attention from his hand. "Mm, you El, you're so big, I always imagined you big but not this big." Olivia ran her nail along the side of Elliot's long thick erection."Thank you and that feels so good." Elliot switched breast, and Olivia pulled her pants and panties off. "Mm El, I'm so wet." Olivia said as she slipped one of her own fingers in herself. "Liv, that's so sexy!" Olivia pulled her fingers out and wiped her wetness on Elliot's erection "Mmm Liv, god you're so kinky!" Olivia giggled as she swiped her thumb over the top of his cock, wiping the pre-cum. She lifted her hands to her mouth and mad sure Elliot watched her. Olivia slowly licked her fingers clean tasting herself and Elliot.

The throbbing in Elliot's erection pained him more. "Liv I got to have you baby." Olivia grasped his erection and started stroking him. "Livvy baby, I'm not going to last long if you do that." Olivia smiled a devilish smile "I know El, but I want you to cum on me." Elliot was confused, more aroused, and shocked that Olivia was so kinky, all at the same time. "W-what?" Olivia sped up on her strokes "I want you to cum on me." Olivia sped up and could tell Elliot was close "Oh Liv that's nice!" With 4 more stokes Elliot gave in and came all over Olivia's thighs and crotch. "Mm, that's so good. Thank you El." Olivia said as she rubbed her clit. "Thank you for what Liv?" Olivia smiled pulling him down to her so his already hardened cock was at her entrance "For full-filling my biggest fantasy." Elliot kissed her

"You ready baby?" Olivia nodded, Elliot pushed into her. "Oh El." Elliot stilled allowing Olivia to adjust to his large size. "El! Please go!" Elliot thrust slowly into Olivia. "Fuck! Elliot harder!" Elliot grabbed Olivia's waist and pounded deeper and harder inside of her, "Oh my gosh! Elliot I'm going to cum!" Elliot pluged deeper inside her every single thrust hitting her G-Spot. Olivia always thought G-Spots were a myth but she was proven wrong when Elliot hit it with his hard cock.

"OH! Umm hmm" Elliot hushed Olivia with a kiss, she moaned in his mouth "Fuck El, I'm going to cum." Olivia whispered elliot moved hard "Me too baby." Olivia felt her orgasm take over, Olivia tried to hold in her scream "Mm!" She couldn't take it any more, Olivia bit Elliot's shoulder muffling her screams. Elliot shot his hot seed in her. Biting his lip to muffle his on moans. Olivia came down from her high last to see Elliot looking at her, "Liv, god you're face is even more beautiful when you cum; you have this whole drugged look on your face." Olivia blushed, and kissed him again then looked at her watch, "Holy shit El, we've been up her for 45 minutes they're going to suspect something." They rushed to get dressed.

Once they were presnetable they walked back downstairs. "Well damn, you must be a hard sleeper Liv." Munch said with a suspicious look on his face. "I had a bad dream and El and I talked about it until I felt better." Fin looked up, "Hm then you must feel a lot better, cause we didn't hear much talking, olny a lot of moaning." Olivia's face was flushed, "Oh God! Was cap' here?" Fin smiled "Naw, yall got lucky you didn't caught, but congrats, its about time." Elliot and Olivia laughed in unison, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm happy for the both of you but can you tell me what bed yall fucked in so I don't ever sleep there again." Munch asked sarcsticly. Before Olivia could reply Elliot butted in, "2 things man. 1- We didn't fuck we made love, I would NEVER fuck this woman, I respect her too much. 2- Where we did it at is not your buisness." Munch put his hands up defensively "Whoa, calm down Stabler it's just a joke." Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead ignoring Munch, "I love Olivia." Olivia smiled delriously "I love you too Elliot."

**A/N: Okay, so uh I tried really hard with this one. But please please if you read review it really only takes like 3 minutes; and you don't even have to be a member... So with that being sad, Review & Request please! At least request, I need some more ideas! XoXo**


	5. Interogate Me Dirty!

**A/N: So this one is for modfeminist85 & dontstop who both requested one for the interrogation room, I thought really hard about this one! Hope it's what you expect. R, R & R (Read, Review, and Request.) XoXo :) *Olivia doesn't live in an apartment in this story, she has her own house and lives by herself.* **

~Olivia's P.O.V~

I was finally happy to be home and get some rest after a full two days only functioning on 3 hours to sleep. I lashed out on everyone, but when I thought about it I could care less. I walked in and sat on my couch then I remember, Dean was supposed to come over to talk to me about our suspect.

"Shit," I mumbled, just as I was about to call him my doorbell rang I answered "Hey." Dean said looking happy, "Hi," I forced out a fake smile, and opened the door more. Dean walked in with a little bounce in his step. I went to the kitchen and brought Dean a beer, he took it gracefully. I sat on the couch and thought of a way to tell Dean I wanted him to leave. "So Olivia, your perp he..." I cut him standing up "Um Dean, can we do this another time please I'm so tired?"

Dean stood and walked towards the door, "Of course Olivia, I call you." I stood next to him then Dean cupped my face and pressed his lips roughly to mine. I pulled away and slapped him across the face, "Uh, you bastard! Get the fuck out Dean!" Dean held the side of his face, I could see my red hand print appear on his face. I held the door open and he left. I slammed the door and went to bed pissed off.

I groaned an hour later when mine phone woke me up "BENSON!" I yelled into the phone, "Whoa Liv, calm down. We got a Vic we need to interview." I groan "Elliot this can't wait until morning, please?" I could tell Elliot was truly sorry, but at the same time I felt like he didn't care. "Olivia she's suicidal, so meet me at the station and we'll interview her and we can all go home and go, to back to fucking sleep!"

Elliot hung up before I could respond, but I was shocked Elliot never talked to me like that. I got up grabbed a cup of coffee and left. When I got to the station only Elliot was there and woman sitting by a window. "It took you long enough." Elliot mumbled I felt my blood bubble, "Uh, you're such an ass! Let's just interview her so I can get the hell away from you!" As we walked to the interrogation room I heard Elliot say under his breathe "It must be your time of the month." I smirked, Elliot was seriously pushing me, I mumbled back. "Are you sure it's not yours?" Elliot opened the door and waited for me and the Vic to walk in.

The interrogation was long and annoying. Elliot finally said "Thank you Rebecca, there is a uniformed office waiting for you, he'll take you home and stay outside your apartment until we catch this guy. You should really get some rest." The 24 year old woman nodded and left "What the hell is your problem Elliot! Why the fuck are you so mad at me?" Elliot turned looking at me with daggers and for a moment I was scared.

"Why am I mad at you Olivia? Olivia I came by your house last night and seen you passionately kissing Porter!" I laughed "Passionately kissing, Elliot? Ha! That bastard kissed me and maybe if you would've peeked in my house a little longer you would've seen me slap the shit out of him! Why the hell do care Elliot?"

Although I knew Elliot hated Dean I needed to know why he cared if I kissed him. "Because Liv, I've waited 12 years for you, I finally got divorced and you make out with Porter." I stepped closer to Elliot and pressed my lips to his roughly; I shoved my tongue in his mouth and explored the emptiness of his mouth. I smiled against his lips; he tasted like, coffee and strawberries. I pulled away, "That was a passionate kiss El." I said it softly letting him know through my voice I was sorry for being so bitchy.

Elliot stepped closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing me again, "Liv, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten upset with you, and I should've just talked to you about it. I guess I just got mad because..." I leaned into him purposely pressing my breast against his chest. "Because what El?" Elliot started kissing my neck, "Because I love you Liv, I always have." Then he sucked my neck in a spot that no man ever found. "Mm El, I love you too." He stopped and I whimpered, he laughed and kissed my lips, then went back to sucking my neck. I started to un-button his shirt I pushed it off his broad shoulders. Then I pulled away and pulled my shirt over my head.

I started to open his pants but Elliot grabbed my hands, "Baby, are you sure you want to do this?" I smirked and swatted his hands off of mine, "Baby? I'm not you're baby, but you're my bitch! And I am so damn sure I want to do this!" I pulled his pants off, then my own. Now we were both standing in the interrogation room with only our under clothes on. I threw Elliot in the chair, "Uh, Liv." I pulled off my panties and bra.

Elliot stared at me then tried to pull me to him. "Whoa no touching... I'll tell ya what I'll let you touch if you tell me what you want." His eyes were full of lust and it drove me crazy! "Please Liv." I stepped back "What do you want Elliot!" He took in a sharp breath when I started playing with my own nipples, "I want to bend you over that fucking table and fuck you senselessly! Then I want to taste you cum in my mouth!" I walked over to him and pulled him up, "Then do it!"

Elliot lifted me up on the table, "Tell me what you want Olivia!" I moaned feeling his breath tickle my hot center, "God El, I want you to eat me out until I cum in your mouth! Then I want to cum all around you're huge dick! Please El!" Elliot sucked my clit hard "Uh! Fuck El!" The second he put his fingers inside of me I came. "FUCK EL! God I need you inside me now!"

Elliot picked me up and off the table then turned me around so my back was to him, "Bend over!" Elliot whispered in my ear harshly, I instantly did what I was told. Elliot entered me from behind, something a man never did before. "Ohh" Elliot stilled waiting for me to adjust to large size. "Fuck Elliot Go!" Elliot started thrust slowly and I couldn't help but moan,

"Elliot, harder" Elliot pulled almost all the way out of me then slammed back into me. He continued to do this until I screamed "OHH FUCK EL!" He was right behind me pushing himself so deep I felt his cum shoot into me, "Oh fuck Livvy!" I smiled as he pulled out and sat back down. He pulled me on to his lap and ran his fingertips up and down my bare spine. "Oh god Liv, I love you so much." I kissed him one good time "I love you too El, always."

**A/N: So I really like the Title! :) Review & Request! I got some really great request I'm working on now! (Also, check out my story ****Becoming A Good Mother****.) XoXo More to come!**


	6. The Missing Stapler

**A/N: For dontstop, u rock! I'm sorry it took me so long to update I had to really think about this one, it was hard to write. Read, Request, & Review. (Kinda short.) XoXo**

~1-6 precinct~

Olivia Benson looked up at the clock on the wall from her desk. "Ugh, 1:45 am." She said to no one. Olivia didn't really mind staying at precinct so late, she didn't have a husband, boyfriend, or kids to go home to. Her partner Elliot Stabler called out taking some time for himself. He told the captain he needed some time from to clear his mind, Kathy left him last year with the kids and every now and again it gets really hard on him.

Olivia put her head down for a second. Then she got up and poured herself a cup of coffee trying to stay awake. She wasn't sleepy at all but bored, no one was there with her. Olivia sat back down and continued her work. At 2:15 am she heard the elevators open, she didn't move she was actually afraid she was there by herself, and no one knew she was there. A man walked in with slacks and a gray hoodie on. Olivia gasped when he turned and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Damn, I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't think anyone was here." Olivia rubbed her eyes trying to get the rid of the fear. "It's okay. What are you doing here?"

Elliot took off his hoodie "I decided it was time to get over it Kathy left me, took our kids, and I have to face that she's never coming back. I was a horrible father, husband, and lover. " Olivia's face softened "El, I must've told you this a million times, you're are NOT a horrible husband or father El. Kathy just didn't deserve you, and she's pretty damn stupid, to give you up." Elliot sat down taking some flies from Olivia's desk. He smiled slightly "What about lover?" Olivia narrowed her eyes and blushed. "I, uh, wouldn't know the answer to that El." Elliot laughed "It was just a joke Liv."

Time went by while the two detectives filled out their paperwork. Elliot looked up every once and a while to steal looks at Olivia. One time she caught him and said with a sexy grin "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Then it was Elliot's turn to blush. "No I, uh, was wondering how are you getting done so quickly?" Olivia laughed "It was just a joke El." She said using his same sentence he told her earlier. At 2:45 Olivia popped her head up and reached and the drawer to get her stapler but it wasn't there. "Hey El, can I use your stapler?" Elliot reached in his desk, "Not, here I get Munch's." Elliot said as he got up, "Don't bother they locked their desk before they left." Elliot started walking to the captains office "Well I'll borrow Don's." He walked in and Olivia waited.

After about five minutes before getting up to see what was taking Elliot so long. "What are you doing El?" Elliot looked her confused, "I can't find Don's either." She looked all over his desk. "It's not here, what the hell?" Elliot pulled Cragen's desk but it was locked. "Damn it." Olivia looked around then got down on all fours and crawled under Cargen's desk, her butt was poking out. Elliot tried hard not to stare or touch but it was so hard. Olivia's ass was so plump, it was hard to not to . "Years ago Cragen took this file from me because I was getting too attached, he stuffed it in his drawer I picked the lock from the bottom got my file and closed the case. This shouldn't be any different." As she talked her butt wiggled, Elliot couldn't take it anymore he lightly touched her butt. Olivia felt it but didn't say anything she just got up.

Olivia stood face-to-face with Elliot, "Did you just touch my ass?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Elliot turned red, "I, uh, um, Liv." Olivia grabbed his hands and placed them on her ass. "If you're going to touch it, touch it right." Elliot smiled and crashed his lips down to hers. His tongue traced the lining of her lips, she opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. "Mmm." She moaned in his mouth. Elliot backed her up into Cragen's desk. "Ugh." She groaned. Elliot lifted Olivia on the desk knocking some things off. He pulled away when she started tugging at his shirt, he pulled it over his head. Olivia smiled then copied his actions. Elliot moaned at the sight of beautiful breast being cupped by her purple lacy bra. He leaned down and pressed kisses to each. The then kissed her neck and whispered in her ear arousal lacing his voice, "Can I take it off?" Olivia snaked her hands between their bodies and unbuttoned his pants, "God, please do!" She paused as he opened her bra and and sucked each of her pointy nipples in his mouth.

"Mm El, I'm so wet. I want you in me El." Elliot pushed Olivia back on the desk so she was laying flat. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them down groaning at the matching panties. He pulled her panties down slowly then sat her back up and kissed her passionately. "I love you Liv." Olivia smiled and kissed him back, "I love you too El." He kissed her neck with palming her breast, "God I want you so bad!" Olivia moaned, "Then take me El!" Elliot lifted Olivia's leg over his shoulders and gently pushed into her causing her to moan, "Uh, fuck!" Elliot stilled, "Damn Liv, you're so wet, and tight." He started to thrust slowly, "Ugh, harder El!" Elliot pumped harder into Olivia loving the sounds she was making.

Elliot kept this pace and position for a little while then he stopped and pulled out. Olivia looked at him, "El? It's okay I'm on the pill and I trust you. Just please God, I need to cum!" Elliot pulled Olivia up and kissed her "I'm not done baby. Turn around and bend over." Olivia did what she was told, Elliot kissed the back of neck as he pushed into her from behind. "Oh god El!" Elliot started thrusting hard into her from behind. "Mm Liv, baby you're so tight." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Tell me what you want baby." Olivia moaned, "I want you to make me cum all over your big dick El!" Elliot pulled all the way out so that only the head of his cock was still in her and slammed back in. Olivia gave in and came hard. "OH Fuck ELLIOT!" Hearing her moan his name and cum around him so hard he shot his hot seed in her. "Oh fuck Livia!"

Elliot stilled for a minute then pulled out of her. He kissed her again. "I meant it Olivia." Olivia leaned into his embrace, "Meant what El?" Elliot looked into her eyes, "I love you Liv, a lot." Olivia blushed "I love you too El, a lot." Olivia glanced at the clock, "Holy shit El, it's 3:45! Cragen might come in!" Elliot let her go and they both got dressed and started cleaning up Cragen's office. Just when they were leaving Cragen walked in, "What are you two doing here so early and in my office?" He asked, Elliot started "We, uh," Olivia cut him off trying to save both of their asses, "I couldn't find any staplers, so I asked El to go get yours but he couldn't find yours either." They stepped aside to let Cragen in, "Oh alright I just came to pick up some case files 1-PP needs." They nodded and sat back down at their desk. "Hey, go home, both of you. Y'all can have the day off tomorrow." Olivia and Elliot smiled, as Don left.

"Hey, c'mon baby, let's go." Elliot said a little while later, Olivia stood up, "Let's go." He held her hand as they left. They went back to Olivia's house, and they laid in bed together happy as can be. "El?" Olivia asked as she rested her head on his chest. "Yes baby." He answered as he rubbed her arm, "You're a great lover. I love you so much, you're made me so happy." Elliot kissed the top her head, "Your a great lover too Liv. I love you too so much, and that's all I ever wanted to do, make you happy and keep you happy." They fell asleep in each others arms finally happy they can be together peacefully.

**A/N: So? Review tell me what you think! Request too please! :D I promise I'll update quicker! I'll to upload one everyday. :) XoXo**


	7. Angry Breakdown

**A/N: So this one is for MojoNolive93 who wanted one in the elevators. So I just want to add in there that Elliot and Olivia haven't been getting along lately. Read, Review, Request. XoXo**

It was just after 12am and both Elliot and Olivia were both at the precinct. "Benson, Stabler, we got a vic down at Mercy. You can go now and get the day off tomorrow or tomorrow and get no days off your choice." Elliot stood up and handed Olivia her coat she rolled her eyes and snatched it from him. "Are you two you can work this case together?" Olivia was about to answer when Elliot cut her off, "Yea, we'll work it out."

Elliot and Olivia got in the squad car and left. "Liv why are you so upset with me?" Elliot asked as he drove. "Leave me alone Elliot!" She said completely pissed off. Elliot pulled over and turned to her "Olivia please tell me what's wrong I hate it when you're mad at me." Olivia rolled her eyes, "Drive to the hospital Elliot, I want my day off. I need to get the fuck away from you." Just as Elliot started to pull off his personal cell phone rang, "Maur, I'm working late... Tell Lizzie I don't know we're her mother went... Listen I have to go, I'll call you when I'm on my way home." Olivia groaned and he looked at her worried.

They went to the hospital room we're their victim was, "Hi, my name Elliot and this is my partner Olivia." Olivia forced out a fake smile. "Can you tell me about the man that did this to you?" Elliot asked Olivia sat down across the room and watched as Elliot talked to the girl. "He was fat, and ugly. He told me that he my mommy said to pick me up but he took me in his van and hurt me so so bad." The little girl whispered, "Okay honey, where's you're family?" The little girl had tears in eyes when Elliot asked "I don't have any family." Elliot felt bad for her, "Its okay..." Elliot mumbled the little girl didn't hear him but Olivia did, she jumped up and left the room slamming the door. Elliot looked back at the little girl, "Okay get some rest and me and my partner will come visit you tomorrow, okay?" The little girl smiled through her tears, "Okay Elly, and can you tell Olivia I didn't mean to upset her?" Elliot softened up, "Oh sweetheart you didn't upset her Olivia's just having a bad day, its okay, just get some rest."

Elliot stormed after Olivia, he found her waiting for the elevators, "What the hell Olivia? You made that little girl feel like she did something wrong!" Olivia looked at him apologizing with her eyes, "I haven't been getting a lot of rest lately and I've been bitchy." They walked into the elevator, "It's okay, anything bothering you that you want to talk about?" Olivia leaned up against the wall, "Um... No..." Elliot looked at her, "Liv, ya know if you don't talk about it, it may never get be-" **BOOM! **A loud sound interrupted Elliot, "What the hell! Please don't tell me we're stuck in here!" Olivia said as she sunk to the floor, Elliot pushed buttons but nothing worked. "Shit!" Olivia groaned when she seen she had no service, "What?" Elliot asked not nearly as mad as her, "No fucking service." Elliot gave her a half smile she didn't return.

They sat in silence for a while then Elliot broke it, "Hey, Liv, now's a good time, tell me what's been keeping you up at night." Olivia buried her face in her hands, "No El, just leave it please," Elliot picked her head up in his hands "Liv, please tell me what's wrong," Elliot said as his hands massaged her shoulders and neck softly, "Mm, its you El." She whispered, Elliot leaned down and kissed and sucked her neck, "What was that Liv?" He pulled on his lap, "You. You're the reason I can't sleep at night. I keep thinking about you El." Elliot kissed her passionately his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. She grind her hips down on him, "El, I want you now." Elliot stood up pulling Olivia's shirt up and taking his off too, "God El, you're so strong."

Olivia giggled as she ran her hands down his muscular chest, Elliot unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, just as he was going for her underwear she stopped him, "Whoa, you still have too many clothes on." Olivia quickly pulled Elliot's pants down, she pushed him up against the wall and got down on her knee's, she pulled his extremely hard cock out of his boxers, "Wow El, you're so fucking hard! Do I do this?" Olivia asked as she started stroking him with her hand, "Yes! You do Liv, God baby, you don't want to have your face their when you do that." Elliot said through gritted teeth, "Oh you're right El, I don't want my face here but I want my mouth here." Olivia said before she wrapped her perfectly plump lips around his big hard cock. Olivia started to suck him slow not taking him all the way in her mouth then Elliot tangled his fingers in her hair Olivia took this as permission to go deeper, Olivia took Elliot all the way in her mouth, the tip of his cock was hitting the back of throat but she didn't care it felt good. "Oh shit Liv I'm about to cum!" Olivia said mumbled something but the vibrations from it brought Elliot to his peak, "Fuck Liv, baby!" He shot his hot cum in her mouth.

Olivia gave him one last stroke and then came up licking her lips, "Tasty!" Elliot picked her up, "that's it, it I got to get in you!" Elliot pushed Olivia up against the wall, and slid her panties down. He slipped 2 fingers in her, "Damn it Liv you're so wet! Do I do this to you?" Elliot asked using her same words, "Yes! You fucking do El! Now please fuck me!" Elliot took his fingers out and licked them and moaned. Elliot carefully lined himself at her entrance and pushed in softly, "Uh, Elliot!" Elliot set a slow steady pace, "El, I know you want to make love to me but fuck we're in a elevator and I'm so fucking horny, so please FUCK me! We'll make love later!" Elliot kissed her, "God I love you!" Elliot started pumping quicker into Olivia "Uh, I, love, you, too!" Olivia panted. Elliot had to slow down he didn't want to just ram into her. As if she was reading his mind she said, "Elliot, God, why do you keep slowing down! El, fuck me HARD and NOW! Or I make myself cum!" Olivia's voice was serious Elliot got the hint. He wasn't about to deny the woman he had been waiting for, and he damn sure wasn't going to let her make herself cum. Elliot started a fast pace ramming into Olivia.

She leaned her head over screaming into his shoulder, "Yes! El, baby! Right there! Yes!" Elliot kept pumping then he felt Olivia's walls closing in on him, "Cum for me Liv!" Elliot pumped harder, "Ahhh! Elliot! Yes baby!" Hearing Olivia scream his name Elliot came too, "Uhh Livia! Babe!" They both stilled as they came down from their high. Elliot let Olivia down to stand, she wobbled but he caught, her. **DING DING **Olivia's head popped up and she seen the lights on the buttons come back on they both rushed to get dressed. When the doors opened on the lobby they walked out hand in hand, "Ya know El, I still don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Elliot smiled, "Oh I know I won't be getting any sleep tonight." Olivia giggled, "Why not Mr. Stabler?" Elliot kissed her when they got to the car, "Because I'm going to be making love to Detective Benson all night." Another kiss, "I love you Olivia." Olivia blushed she knew he was serious because he used her full first name and she wanted him to know she was serious too "I love you too Elliot."

**A/N: Review or Request? That is the question! :) Request & Review please! Thanks XoXo! You all rock! **


	8. The Newlywed Game

**A/N: This came up when I watching The Newly Wed Game. I thought hey what if I made a fic of Elliot and Olivia going on this show! So read and review! All of the pairings have just got married and Olivia convinced everyone to go on a game show: hence the title; "The Newlywed Game." Please Review! I work ****SUPER**** hard on this! **

**Other Pairings Fin/Melinda, John/Casey**

**Also "Making Whoopie" is having sex, made love, etc**.

**~Narrator's P.O.V~**

**Stabler's Household **

"El if you don't hurry up we're going to be late." Olivia said as she disappeared into her walk in closet. She pulled out a nice blue button down shirt for her new husband, she ran back into their master bedroom, "Ya know El I wish you would pick up your socks! Can you wear this one please?" Elliot looked in his wives puppy dog eyes. Elliot would do anything for this woman and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Of course I will honey, and I'll pick up my socks I'm sorry." She kissed his lips softly, "Thank you baby." Olivia went back into her closet, and put on a nice blue knee length dress.

Olivia went to her husband fully dressed, "El you look so handsome." She giggled as she but his tie on. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist careful not the wrinkle her dress. "And you my dear look gorgeous." Elliot kissed her sweetly, "I love you." Olivia wiped her lipstick of his lips, "I love you too, but I don't want to be late let's go." Elliot picked up her blazer, "Why are you so anxious to leave?" He asked as he slipped it on her long arms, "I uh, kind of made a bet with Mel, and Case that we'll get there first." Elliot laughed "Well let's go win that bet." Elliot grabbed his coat and they were on their way to the game show.

**

* * *

****Munch's Household**

"Case, we're, going, to, be, late." John mumbled in between kisses with his wife. She stood up off his lap and pulled down her skirt. "Ya ready?" John wrapped an arm around her waist "Let's go win a second honeymoon." Casey giggled as they left.

**

* * *

****Tutuola's Car **

"Aw Fin, I think we're lost!" Melinda said as she looked through her phone for the address. "It's okay baby, I probably just took a wrong turn." Melinda sighed, "Hey, baby, don't worry we're going to get there." Melinda linked their hands together "I love you Fin." Fin smiled happy that Melinda could never stay mad at him, "I love you too honey."

**

* * *

****The Newlywed Game**

"Welcome to The Newlywed Game, and here is our host Sherri Shepherd," Announced a deep voice. A short dark skin woman came out waving with a huge smile. All three couples waved back. "Well hello newlyweds, Gary why don't you tell us some things about our couples!" The voice started, "We'll couple number one Elliot and Olivia. They were busted for making whoopie at their job! Couple number two, Fin and Melinda, although most men propose in a restaurant or another wedding, Fin, proposed in a morgue! And last but not least couple number three, John, and Casey. Instead of having a huge wedding these two lovebirds went to city hall and tied the knot!"

Sherri laughed, "Okay, so Olivia and Elliot, y'all got caught having whoopie at work! How did this happen?" Olivia blushed, "Well I was sleeping upstairs in the cribs, or the bunk room, and El came to wake me up and I kissed him one thing led to another then we we're making whoopie." Sherri smiled "How did you get caught?" Olivia tucked a piece of her long auburn locks behind her ear, "Well after El, and I finish we like to do something I like to call pillow talk. So we're laying there still naked talking about each other, and Fin walked in. Ever since then we try not to have whoopie in public places." Sherri laughed, "You try?"

She flipped her cards "Okay Fin and Melinda you proposed in the morgue, how?" Fin chuckled "Well Mel, is an Medical Examiner and we were dating then I started carrying around the ring trying to pick the right time, I wanted to be alone it her; So I went to the morgue one night, it was just me and her then I got down on one knee and popped the question." The audience aww'd "That's so beautiful! Okay Casey and John, now all of your friends had big wedding but instead y'all stood in front of a judge and got married why?" Casey held John's hand, "Well I'm always in front of a judge due to my line of work, and John didn't want a big wedding so we went to city hall." Sherri smiled "Okay husbands I need you to go back stage." The husbands kissed their wives and left.

"Okay let's get started. Ladies, what is your husband most used curse word? Let's start with Olivia." Olivia scrunched up her nose thinking, "Um, shit. El, always says shit." Sherri smiled "Okay, Melinda?" Melinda made a devious smile, "Fin always says fuck when we're making whoopie." Sherri made a silly face "Okay, and Casey?" Casey thought hard, "Well John doesn't really curse, so I would guess he really only says damn." Sherri looked at the next card "Next question, if your husband could wear one clothing of yours, what would it be? Casey?" Casey blushed, "My underwear, John always plays with them when I do my laundry." Sherri nodded her head "Olivia?" Olivia bit her lip, "Without a doubt my bra, Elliot loves my breast."

Sherri smirked, "Now Melinda it's your turn but this question has been burning in my head. Is the last name Tutuola yours or your husbands?" Melinda smiled knowing what she was getting at, "My husbands, I took his last name." Sherri smirked, "Well you know that Tutuola means the gentle one. So I've got to ask, is he "The Gentle One" in bed?" The crowd went crazy, Melinda laughed, "He is when I'm not yelling at him not to!" The crowd laughed and whistled at Melinda, "Okay so your answer." Melinda closed her eyes thinking, "Oh! I have these tall leather boots and every time I wear them Fin goes wild!" Sherri flipped her cards,

"Last question ladies, where was the first time you kissed each other, Melinda?" Melinda smiled remember each detail, "at the Christmas party, Fin invited me as his date and we kissed under the mistletoe." Someone in the crowd yelled out, "Too cute." Sherri laughed and said, "It is! Olivia?" Olivia smiled her first kiss with Elliot was so passionate.

"We were arguing and got sent to the cribs. When there I stepped in his personal space and he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me hard. That day I knew I had to be with him for the rest of my life." Sherri smiled wide, "That is the sweetest thing, y'all literally kissed and made up. Casey?" Casey said a little embarrassed. "We went out for drinks after a long day at work, and he was taking me home and he actually walked me to my door, and he kissed me. It was a drunk kiss but, we never regretted it as you can see." Casey answered pointing to her ring.

Sherri smiled, "Okay ladies, your husbands are going to come out and we're going to see if they can match your answers." Sherri paused, "Okay bring the men out here!" John, Elliot, and Fin came back out and sat down next to their wives. "Okay gentlemen, I'm going to ask you the same 3 questions I asked your wives and you're going to try to match their answers." All of the men nodded. "First question, what is you're most used curse word? Elliot?" Elliot stalled, "Um, shit? I say it a lot when I'm angry." Sherri smiled "Okay, Olivia what did you say?" Olivia held up a blue card that read 'Sh*t' Elliot looked at the card and smiled, Olivia pecked him on the lips as she slipped the card in the slot in the table. The audience clapped.

"Okay, Fin?" Sherri asked, "I uh, don't really curse so I word have to say, maybe damn?" Fin shrugged, "Melinda?" Melinda held up a card that said 'F*ck'. Fin read it, "Aw, I'm sorry baby." Melinda smiled as she slipped the card into the slot. "Alright John," John rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, I don't curse either, so I'm going to say damn as well." Casey smiled widely as she held up the card that read, 'Damn'. "You go baby!" Casey said as she kissed him. She slipped the card in the slot and waited for the next question.

"If you could wear one piece of our wives clothing, what would it be? Let's start backwards, John?" John frowned he didn't know this one, "Her bra, I never really thought of that before." Sherri looked at Casey. Casey held up her card that read 'Underwear' she pouted, "Aw come on baby, you knew that one!" Sherri laughed, "Fin?" Fin smiled he felt confident, "Her dresses, without a doubt!" Melinda smiled sweetly as she held up her card 'Knee-high boots'.

"Elliot it's your turn." Elliot smiled he already knew, "Olivia's bra!" Sherri smiled and put her hand up telling Olivia to wait before she put up her card. "Why were so quick to answer?" Elliot's face burned in embarrassment, "Well, um, every time we're making whoopie I spend a lot of time caressing her breast." Sherri smiled deviously, "Okay, Olivia hold up you're card." Olivia held up her blue card smiling widely because it said 'My Bra'. She leaned over kissing him as she slipped the card in the slot again.

"Okay husbands last question before your wives must go away. Where was the first place you kissed? Let's start with Fin." Fin bit his lip, "Um, I think, it was at the Christmas party I asked her to come as my date and at midnight we kissed under the mistletoe." Melinda smiled and held up her card, "I can't believe you remembered!" Melinda said before she kissed him. "You two are too cute. Elliot how about you?" Elliot smiled he always thought their first kiss was so romantic, "We kissed in the cribs at work, we we're pissed off and got sent upstairs to work it out." Olivia held up her card, she kissed him again this time with a little more passion.

"Alright, John?" John made a worried face, "I, um, I don't remember, honestly… um I think maybe her house." John shrugged, Casey held up the card that said 'At the bar' then she hit him in the arm with it.

"Okay ladies, thank you now you must go back stage while we ask your husbands some questions." Olivia, Melinda, and, Casey got up, kissed their husbands and left.

Once the ladies were back stage Sherri smiled at the husbands, "So husbands your wives had some really good answers! Now I'm going to ask all of you some questions and you'll answer them then your wife will come out and try to match your answers. Okay?" They all said in unison, "Yea," Sherri pulled out her cards again.

"Okay, first question, what is one item of clothing does your wife wear that you just can't stand, Elliot?" Elliot smirked, "I hate when Olivia wear's turtle necks and hides her," he paused putting his hands up by chest as in making breast, "Girls." Everyone laughed, "It's nothing wrong with that, how about you Fin?" Fin rubbed his chin, "Mel's scrubs, they hide every curve of her beautiful body." The crowd aww'd, "Aw, John?" John twirled his thumbs, "I guess pants." Sherri looked confused, "Why her pants, you want her going out showing all her goodies to everyone?" John laughed, "No not at all she's all mine, but I like to see her legs."

Sherri smiled, "Okay next question. What is one of your habit's that is most irritating to you wife? Fin?" Fin bit his lip ashamed of his answer, "Well sometimes when we're in the middle of whoopie I have to go to work." Sherri shook her head, "It's okay, John?" John smiled, "Well sometimes after a long day at work I snore in my sleep, and Casey can't sleep." Sherri laughed.

"Okay and Elliot?" Elliot smiled he knew Olivia would say this; "I bite on pens, wherever and whenever." Sherri made a weird face, "Why?" Elliot laughed, "I don't really know I just like to keep my mouth occupied." Sherri had a shocked look on her face, "You are feisty! Last questions husbands, do you prefer a one-piece swimsuit or bikini for your wife? Let's start with Mr. Feisty." Elliot's face burned, "Um, I would have to say a bikini." Sherri laughed, "Now why did I have a feeling you were going to pick that one, but why?" Elliot smiled, "I really love Olivia's stomach, and I like to touch it, kiss it, and nibble on it." Everyone laughed.

"Alright Fin?" Fin never thought about this before, "I guess a one-piece; it makes her coconuts look nice." Sherri smiled, "John," John looked down as he thought, "I'm going to go with one-piece, I love Casey's butt." Sherri smiled okay now we have a bonus question. How would your wife complete this sentence, my husband never forgets to blank but he always forgets to blank? John?"

John thought, "Um, never forgets about work, but always forgets about our date nights." Sherri nodded, "Fin?" Fin started thinking too, "Never forgets my wallet, but always forgets to call her after being undercover." Sherri nodded again, "And Elliot?" Elliot smiled he already knew his answer, "I never forget to tell Olivia I love her, and I always forget to pick up my socks around the house." Sherri smiled, "Alright let's bring wives back out here."

Melinda, Olivia, and Casey came back and sat with their husband. "Alright ladies same thing like earlier, I asked your husbands some questions and you're going to try to match their answers to win a 2nd honeymoon. Are you ready?" they all nodded.

"What is one item of clothing that you wear that your husband just can't stand, Olivia?"

"Tight jeans, because El says every time I wear them everyone looks at my butt." Olivia replied confident of her answer

"And what did you say Elliot?" Sherri asked

Elliot held up his card which said, 'Turtle necks'. "Aw babe you know I love your girls." Olivia giggled, "That's true though.

"Alright Melinda?"

"Um, my scrubs?" Melinda answered unsurely, "Why do you say that?" Sherri asked, "Because every day when come home in them Fin rushes me to change my clothes." Sherri smiled "Alright Fin what did you say?" Fin put up his card that said 'Scrubs' he leaned over and kissed her.

"Okay, Casey?" Casey chewed her lip "long-sleeved shirts?" John held up his card that said, 'Pants'. "Oh shoot! You do always tell me how you love my legs!"

"Next question, what did your husband say is his most irritating habit to you, Casey?" Casey grinned wickedly, "He snores!" John held up his card, 'I snore' she kissed him. "Melinda?" Sherri asked.

"Um, he leaves the toilet seat up, like every day!" the audience laughed and so did Sherri, "Let's see what fin said," fin held up his square blue card, 'I have to work in the middle of whoopie.' Melinda pouted and mumbled under her breath "Damn it."

"Don't be upset it's okay. Olivia?" Olivia smirked, "He bites pens! All the time!" Elliot laughed as held up his card, 'I bit pens.' Olivia clapped as she kissed him. When they pulled away he whispered for her to hear only, "Now that's my baby!"

"Alright last question, wives what did your husband say he preferred to see you in a bikini or a one-piece swimsuit? Melinda?"

"Defiantly a one-piece!" Fin held up his card 'One-Piece' she kissed him.

"Casey?" Casey thought hard, "Bikini?" John held up his card, 'one-piece'. "I like the way it makes your butt looks babe." John told her, Casey rolled her eyes "I know, I know."

"And Olivia?" Olivia smiled, "Gosh, I'm nervous to pick bikini, but if I know my man he said bikini because he loves my stomach." Elliot held up his card, 'Bikini' he kissed her again with more passion, "Damn baby you know so much about me!" he whispered, Olivia giggled softly, "Well we were partners for 12 years before we got married, and we still are; I had a lot of learning."

"Okay, now we have a bonus question worth 25 points. I'm not going to lie it's a bit difficult because it's your husband's opinion. Ladies, how did your husband answer this question, my husband never forgets to blank but he always forgets to blank? Casey you can go first."

"He never forgets about work but always forgets his cell phone." John held up his card 'Work/Date Night'. "Oh, okay." Casey said nonchalantly.

"She got half so you have 15 points. Melinda your turn,"

"Okay, he never forgets his wallet but always forgets to call me after being undercover; it worries the hell out of me." Melinda said. Fin put up his card 'Wallet/Not calling'. "Yes!" Melinda said as she kissed Fin's cheek.

"Alright Olivia," Olivia was nervous she didn't know everything but then she thought of something, "Elliot never forgets to tell me he loves me and he always forgets to pick up his socks." Elliot didn't put up his card before he turned to Olivia kissed her.

Sherri laughed, "Ugh, Elliot could you show everyone your card?" Elliot pulled away and showed his card 'I love you/Pick up socks'

Sherri clapped her hands, "Congratulations, you are our newlywed winners! Elliot and Olivia are going on a second honeymoon!"

Olivia jumped up and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and kissed him, "We won baby!" She said once they pulled away while she jumped up and down. Elliot laughed as he placed his hand on the small of her back. He didn't know how but this always calmed her down; only didn't work during sex. "I know baby, I'm so happy." He leaned down and kissed her again. He kept his hand on the small of her back, keeping her under control as they walked to Sherri.

"Congratulations, Elliot and Olivia, you won. You two really know about each other." Sherri said smiling as she handed them plane tickets, "Thank you so much!" Olivia said with a huge smile plastered on her beautiful face. "You're welcome you earned them. I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

**A/N: Review & Request! Should I make a part 2 where Elliot and Olivia go on their 2****nd**** honeymoon? Where should they go for the second honeymoon? Suggestions please! Review & Request PLEASE! XoXo Thanks for staying with me, reading, and for all your reviews. **


	9. The Newlywed Game Part 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! Also thank you both, Rhonda Roo and spacekitten2700 for your suggestion. I really loved what spacekitten2700 suggested. Well, here we go... R, R & R! (Read, Review, and Request.) Enjoy XoXo**

Elliot and Olivia pulled up to the airport at about 9:00 am. Olivia grabbed their carry on bags as Elliot got their suitcases out of the trunk. Elliot paid the cab driver and they went inside to check their bags in.

"Next." A woman behind a desk said, "Hi, we won the newlywed honeymoon." Elliot said as he put their confirmation letter on the table. The woman smiled, "Yes, you're couple that's going to Hawaii." Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand.

"Okay, so your at gate 7. You're flight should be boarding in about 20 minutes, and departing in about, 45 minutes. Have a nice trip." The woman gave Elliot their tickets.

"El, I've never been to Hawaii, I'm so excited baby!" Olivia said as they waited for the boarding to start. Elliot leaned over and kissed her sweetly, "I know baby, I never been either."

"Flight 0425, is now boarding. Repeat, flight 0425 is now boarding." Elliot picked up their carry on bags.

"Oh, you two get a private room in first class." A flight attendant told them. Olivia smiled, "Sherri must have did that."

"Okay here you two are. If you need anything you can push this," the attendant paused pointing to a button, "and attendant will come to help you. Also before an attendant comes in they always ring a small bell outside the door, and you can push this button to open the door. Enjoy your flight." The woman left closing the door behind her.

Elliot and Olivia stared at the room amazed. "Wow! I love the Newlywed Show!" Olivia said as she sat down on a soft seat. Elliot sat with her. "This is going to be great! It's going to be a long ride." Olivia smirked getting an idea.

The plane took off and they up high in the air. "This is your captain speaking, passengers my move in the cabin." Olivia smiled as she moved her crossword puzzle off her lap.

She turned to Elliot and seen him with his head back and eyes closed. Olivia slowly and quietly moved so she was straddling him. Elliot's head popped up.

"Liv baby, what are you doing?" Olivia smiled devilishly, then she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"It's going to be a long flight El, and we have a private room." She kissed him again rocking her hips.

"Mm Liv, you're fucking amazing baby." Elliot said as he ran his hands under her dress.

Olivia stood up and pulled her panties down. Elliot smiled when he noticed she was wearing a thong. She leaned over unbuttoning his jeans. "Lift up baby, I can't get your pants past your ass." Olivia said smiling.

Elliot lifted and moan when she pulled down both his jeans and his boxers. He was happy his painfully throbbing erection was let free. Olivia grinned at how big he was.

She took him in her mouth, stroking him hard. "Oh shit! Liv!" Olivia smiled against him, as one hand jerked him and the other slipped up his body looking for his hand. When Olivia found his hand she grabbed it and pulled it down to the back of her head leaving it there. Olivia relaxed her throat and mouth so she could take Elliot all the way in.

"Fuck Liv, baby, I'm going to cum!" Olivia let him go with a pop. "Oh, no you're not. You're going wait until you're in me." Olivia ordered as she straddled his lap. She slid onto his long, thick erection while moaning into the crock of his neck. "God Liv, you're so wet and tight!" Elliot groaned as he started thrusting slowly. "Uh El, harder baby!"

Elliot moved quickly holding her waist. Olivia smacked his hands away as she started bouncing wildly on him. "Fuck Livvy!" He put his hands on the small of her back as himself getting ready to explode. "God El, baby I can't stop now!" Olivia sped up burying her face in his neck as she moaned when her orgasm hit her powerfully. "MMM EL!" Olivia tried to whisper. All of her juices mixed together with Elliot's when he spilled deep inside of her.

Olivia collapsed on his chest breathing heavy. "Oh, God, El. That, was fantastic. I love you." Elliot went to lift Olivia up but she protested, "Wait El! I'm still cumming," Elliot stilled, "You are? I can't even feel it." Olivia sucked his neck while moaning. "Yeah baby I am, just softly; you do that to me." Elliot thrust into her softly spilling a little bit more. "Ohh, Elliot." Olivia whispered. Olivia smiled and kissed him before getting up and putting her underwear back on. Elliot laughed as she twisted her dress around. He stood up and pulled his pants and underwear up.

Olivia sat down next to him and to a long drink of her water. Elliot watched as the muscles in her throat worked to take the water down. She was perfect, and he was happy to have her. Olivia looked at him and passed him the bottled water. "Want some?" Elliot took the water and finished it. Olivia smiled as she put her feet up on the chair and laid her head in Elliot's lap. Elliot smiled and leaned down pressing a sweet kiss to Olivia's temple, "I love you Mrs. Stabler." Olivia smiled sleepily, "I love you too El." Olivia went to sleep while Elliot stayed awake just watching her. He loved the faces she made, the sounds, the smiles. His favorite part was she would moan his name every now and again, then say 'I love you'.

~4 Hours Later~

"Liv, honey it's time to get up we landed. Come on Liv, wake up." Elliot whispered softly into Olivia's ear as he rubbed her arm trying to wake her up. Olivia stirred in her sleep, "Whaaatttt" she whined, Elliot couldn't help but smile she looked so cute. "Liv, baby we're here." Olivia sat up rubbing her eyes at the sun that poured in from the windows in the plane.

She stood up a wobbled a little, Elliot was right by her side with his arms around her. "You okay honey?" Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I just got up a little to quick." Elliot handed her a bottle of water she took a nice swig before asking, "El, can you see if my sunglasses are in one those bags?" Elliot started searching, "Here," Olivia slipped them on and brushed her hair back with her fingers. "Let's go!" She said flashing a wide smile and walking towards the exit. Elliot grabbed her arm and spun her around kissing her hard but passionately. Olivia moaned in his mouth but Elliot took it as a chance to let his tongue roam. He pulled away when they both needed air. "God, El. What was, that for?" Elliot smiled, "You look so fucking sexy when you wear your sunglasses, and when you do that shit with you hair! God its so hard to resist some times." Olivia blushed and playfully slapped his arm, "C'mon El,"

When they got off the plane and got their luggage a man and a woman greeted them, "Hi! You must be Elliot and Olivia Stabler, the newlyweds! My name is Tasha, and this is Anthony; we'll be here to help you with anything, and to show you around!" The woman said, Olivia smiled and shook hands with them, Elliot did the same. "C'mon let's go get you two settled it's almost time for your dinner." Tasha and Anthony took Olivia and Elliot to the room. "Oh my goodness! This is beautiful!" Olivia said as she looked amazed, Elliot put their bags down and walked around with Olivia. "Wow, Liv! Look at this bed!" Elliot said with a dirty thought in his head, "Damn El, it's huge!" Elliot was starting to turn red holding back his laughter, Olivia looked at him, "What?" He still held it in, Olivia thought for a little while, "OH! Oh shit! Elliot you ass!" Elliot broke out laughing hard! Olivia playfully smacked him, "Hey, so we'll give you two some alone time to get ready the dinner for you two starts at 8:30. Hope we see you there." Anthony said as him & Tasha walked out.

As soon as the door was shut Olivia laid on the bed, "Gosh El, you're such a perv." Elliot laughed laying next to her, "Well look baby you said it... Again." Olivia giggled and rolled over so she was straddling him, "Well I did say that the first time we made love and I say every time in my head we're about do it again." Elliot put his hands on her hips, "Yea? Well are you thinking it now?" Olivia leaned down kissing him, "Nope." She said as she jumped off of him, Elliot sat up, "C'mon baby," Elliot said as he got too wrapping his arms around her waist his hands massaging on her perfectly plump ass. "Mm El, I have to take a shower. I smell like you and sex." Elliot laughed while slipping the straps to her dress off her shoulders. "How about I take one with you?" Olivia smirked, "Okay, as long as you don't try anything."

Olivia and Elliot walked into the bathroom. Elliot turned the water on just like she likes it, then got undressed and stepped in waiting for Olivia. Olivia undressed quickly and stepped into the large shower with her husband. Elliot moved over so Olivia could get in. Olivia started to wash herself, when she went to wash between her legs she felt how wet she was. Olivia ran her finger up and down her wet slit, she looked over her shoulder and noticed Elliot had his back to her. She bit her lip and walked over to him, "El?" Elliot looked at her but didn't turn around, "Yeah babe?" Olivia smiled, "El, turn around baby." Elliot turned slowly revealing his hard erection.

Olivia smiled and took his fingers and placed them we're hers had been seconds before. "Liv, you're so wet baby." Elliot tried to pick her up and put her on the wall but she stopped him, "El, we don't time for that." She got down on her knees in front of him, "But we have time for this." Olivia said before she took him in her mouth. "Oh Liv! Baby!" Olivia sucked him hard her tongue making swirls all around him. "Fuck Liv I'm going to cum!" Elliot groaned, "Mm" Olivia moaned purposely to make vibrations, "Liv! Baby!" Elliot came hard in her mouth.

Olivia came up with some sperm on the conner of her mouth, she wiped it with the back of her hand. Elliot kissed her, then put her on the ledge so she was sitting and let her feet rest on the wall; leaving her sex completely exposed. He leaned down and started flicking his tongue over her swollen clitoris. "Mm El," Elliot held her thighs bringing her closer to him. He licked her up and down before he slid his tongue into her smoothly. He moved back and forth quickly trying to bring her to her peak. "Oh El, I'm going to cum! Don't stop baby!" Elliot licked quicker, "Cum for me baby." Elliot cooed against her, "Oh yes El, right there! Fuck! I love you!" Olivia came hard in Elliot's mouth. Elliot came up and kissed her. "You taste so got damn good." He moaned in her ear.

A beautiful ringing sound came from outside of the bathroom. "What was that?" Olivia asked peeking her head out of the shower. Again the ringing sound, "I think it's the door El," Elliot got out of the shower after he rinsed, "fishing washing up and I'll get the door." Elliot put on his robe and answered the door. "Hello?" Elliot asked once he opened the door and no one was there. He looked down and there was a box that said, 'For the newlyweds, Elliot & Olivia Stabler.' Elliot inspected the box before taking it in the house. Olivia came out of the bathroom wrapped in a light purple fluffy robe. "What is it?" She asked running her finger through her wet hair. Elliot opened the box and held up a green grass skirt, "Oh hell no. You are not wearing this! So all those perv's can get a peak at my wife? No!" Elliot said a little upset, Olivia snatched the skirt from him, "Elliot calm the hell down, I'll wear leggings underneath them. Shesh." Elliot picked up the next piece of clothing, it was a bikini top with the breast made to look like coconuts. "Oh hell no! No! They are practically giving other men permission to look at you?" Olivia rolled her eyes, "I'll wear a slip over it. Calm down. El, let those other men look, but if they touch, believe me my foot will be so far up their ass!" Elliot smiled knowing his wife knew how to take care of herself and sometime she liked to sit back and let him take care of her. "Alright, let's get ready."

Elliot and Olivia got ready. Olivia came out with her grass skirt and coconut top on, her hair was wavy; fitting perfectly into the hawaiian theme. Elliot came out wearing a green flower shirt with tan cargo shorts. "You look gorgeous Olivia." Olivia blushed, "You look very handsome yourself Mr. Stabler. That shirt makes your eyes sparkle." Elliot cupped her face, "Liv this ugly ass shirt doesn't make my eyes sparkle, it's your beauty." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Oh, El. That's so sweet I love you." He caressed her cheek, "I love you too."

Elliot and Olivia went to dinner and ate in bliss. When they went back to their room they laid in bed Olivia wrapped in Elliot's strong arms.

"Elliot?" Elliot stirred a little, "Yes Liv?" Olivia bit her lip, "Elliot you said you liked my stomach right. Well would you still like it if a little me and you were going in it?" Elliot looked at her, "Livvy baby, are we having... a baby?" Olivia smiled, "No El, we're having 3." Elliot sat up shocked, "Liv, you're having triplets?" Olivia nodded, "Yup!" Elliot kissed her, "3 little Elliot and Olivia's... Think about it." Olivia smiled nervously, "Oh I have, but I can deal with it because I know the love my life will be there with me for every second of it. I love you." Elliot kissed her, "You got that damn right! I love you too."

**A/N: Like it? Too much smut? Just enough? Review & Request please! Thanks for reading, also I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed on any story, made it their favorite story, made me their favorite author, and for everyone that made a author/story alert on any stories! XoXo Keep reading! ****Much**** more to come! :) Request!**


	10. Wreckless Love

It was such a long day, Elliot and I had been working for days now. We finally had a suspect, and I decided I would integrate him because the man wasn't comfortable around mean. _I guess that would explain why he rapes woman…_

"Mr. John Ginsen, can I call you John?" I said I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. I watched him lick his lips "You can call me whatever you want baby." I smirked and cocked my head to the side "Baby? No, Mr. Ginsen its detective." I slid 3 pictures in front of him on the table, "Hmm, it's a shame. You raped, killed, and branded these women." I paused "Tell me something John, why did you brand them? Did you want the whole world to know that you killed them, raped them?" The oranged hair man jumped from the seat, "I didn't kill those whores!" I stepped in his personal space, "Whores? That's what they are to you?" he grabbed my ass pulling me into him; his erection hitting my thigh. "Just like you detective!"

I pulled out of his grasp and punched him in the face, he fell to the ground and I started kicking him. My partner, Elliot Stabler bust into the room pulling me out. I tried to get out of his hold but it was too strong the truth was I loved the feeling of Elliot's arms wrapped around my waist tightly but right now I was too upset to think about my hot, single partner. "Liv! Olivia, calm down!" I squirmed in his hold getting a bit aroused from my ass rubbing against his front. "No Elliot! Let me go!" I ordered him but he didn't budge.

"Oliv-" Cragen cut him off, "what the hell is going on out here?" I didn't bother on answering him just worked on getting back to kicking that perp's ass! "The suspect felt on Liv, and she…" Cragen held up a hand, " I don't need to hear anymore, take her home." I gave up on being let free "I'M NOT GOING HOME!" Cragen's face got serious "Either you go home now and come back tomorrow or give me your badge and gun and come back in two weeks." I was defeated, I , mumbled pissed off "okay."

Elliot finally let me go and we left the station house. Once in the car I told Elliot extremely annoyed. "Elliot, you're your wasting time. I told you back at the bullpen I'm not going home. So just drop me off at the bar… maybe I can drink myself into forgetting about today." I saw Elliot take in an annoyed breath, "Olivia I'm taking you home. You need some rest; you had a hard day." I rolled my eyes "Whatever Elliot…"

We pulled up to my building I looked over at Elliot, "Thanks." I jumped out the car trying to get away from Elliot as fast I could. "Olivia! Wait for me!" I sped up, but forgot, Elliot is a detective he was fast. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, "Olivia! What's wrong?" I tried to pull away "let me go!" he pulled me into him hugging me "No, Liv. Tell me what's wrong please." I hid my face in his chest and mumbled "Nothing El." That was such a lie. I was sad I couldn't be with Elliot and I took it out on a suspect.

He held my hand and led me in my building and into the elevator, we got to my floor. "Give me the key." Elliot held his hand out. "No. El I told you I'm not going home." He dug in his pocket and pulled out the key I gave him months ago. I watched as he opened the door and walked inside leaving me in the hallway. He walked halfway in, then back out when he didn't hear me behind him. "Liv, stop being so stubborn, come inside." I folded my arms against my chest, "No!" he walked to me "okay then." He picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "Elliot! PUT ME DOWN!" he closed the door with his foot. He carried me to the couch laying me down. He took of my shoes then said "Relax Liv." I lay back slowly falling asleep lightly.

The next thing I felt was Elliot's hot wet lips on my forehead and his sweet velvet voice in my ears, "I love you Olivia Benson. Sweet dreams." I raised my arms cupping his face for and passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you Elliot Stabler, and my dreams wouldn't be sweet without you. " He looked at me completely shocked. I smirked at him, and then leaned up kissing him again. He started to climb on the couch hovering over me.

_You know not that it's not good now _

_Just remembering how_

_Let's go back in time _

_When seeing your ID on mine _

_Made me crazy oh baby I'm saying_

Elliot pulled away "Liv? Are you sure you want to do this?" I kissed his neck "Hell yeah El. Do you know how long I've waited for you?" I paused sucking his neck; marking him. I wanted everyone to know he was finally mine. "Twelve fucking long years I waited for you!" He pulled away standing up. I automatically stood with him, "I don't know Liv, this'll change everything, baby." I gave him a seductive look "I know El, and I want to be so much more than just a one-night-stand, I-I love you." I hugged him. Elliot pulled me back kissing me "I love you too."

I crashed my lips to his; his tongue traced the lining of my lips. I opened my mouth allowing him in I moaned as our lips fought for dominance. Elliot put his hands on my hips and walked me backwards. I hit the wall hard "Uh!" I pulled away "someone's pretty damn eager!" he laughed "sorry babe, I promise to make it up to you." I giggled "Oh really? How are you going to do that?" He started sucking my neck and boy did it feel good! He released my neck and I knew in less than 15 minutes there would be a mark. "What do you want me to do?" His hand traveled to my breast through my shirt massaging them, "Mm El. I want you to make wreckless love to me, all night."

_Let's go back there _

_Let's take it there _

_I'm talking 'bout _

_Back in time _

_When you wanted to know my every move _

_Tried to keep it smooth _

_Keepin' up with me _

_You drove me crazy Ohh baby _

By now we both had no shirt on and we were working our way to my bedroom. I felt a puddle of wetness down between legs when Elliot pressed his big, thick, hard erection into my thigh, still covered by my slacks. When finally made it my bedroom, kissing all the way there, Elliot pulled away panting. He grabbed my ass forcefully and threw me down on the bed.

I whimpered "ow." Elliot stopped kissing my neck and looked at me in the eyes with full concern "Did I hurt you baby?" I wiggled trying to get comfortable under his body weight. "A little…" he picked up my hand and kissed it gently "I'm sorry babe, tell me if hurt please." His eyes looked truly apologetic. I nodded my head and flipped us over kissing him.

_Let's go back there _

_Let's take it there_

I sat on his lap straddling him I kissed his neck as I let my hands travel down his muscular chest. He groaned when I found a certain spot I could tell he liked, I sucked it harder wanting to please him. I stopped and sat up straight on him working on the button to my pants. I was fumbling with them Elliot swiped my hands away and undid my pants in one motion, I smiled seductively, he never ceased at amazing me. While wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice he flipped us over again. El then worked his way out of his own pants.

I giggled when they got stuck on his foot. He gave me a scolding, but yet at the same time a playful, look. I drank in the sight of my damn there naked partner. Shit was he sexy! I let my eyes roam his body looking for the true prize, when I got there I gasped. Fuck! He was huge, and that was all I could see through his boxers... to be honest I was a bit afraid, what if he can't fit? I mean I haven't had sex since... well, I guess since I slept with Cassidy! Holy shit! This might hurt...

_When you _

_Didn't know me _

_Didn't need me _

_I wanted to touch me _

_Couldn't leave me _

_I couldn't know how _

_Far this would go _

_I couldn't know if _

_This was for sure _

_We just could not _

_Get enough of it baby, let's go_

Elliot must've noticed that I zoned out for a second because he whispered in my ear "What you thinking about baby?" he licked a spot behind my ear "Mm, El, you're so big. What if you can't fit all the way in me? I honestly haven't had sex, since that one-night-stand with Cassidy. I'm a little nervous, an-" He cut me off with an earth shattering kiss. I moaned in his mouth. "Don't worry baby, I'll fit. And to even the score I haven't had sex in almost 3 years." I smiled, he was so honest, he always so open with only me, and I loved it.

His hands traveled down my body, as he did this I felt goose bumps raise. He reached the top of my panties, El played with them. Then he pulled them down I felt my puddle between my legs release more fluids. Elliot ran his fingers up and down my wet clit "Ohh" he pushed one finger in me I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "Liv, you're really tight." I opened my mouth to tell him _told ya' so _but nothing but a moan came out. He put another finger in me and started thrusting hard "Ohh El."

_Have that wreckless love _

_That crazy love _

_That off the wall won't stop till I get enough kind of love _

_I need that love _

_So baby lets go _

_Have that wreckless love _

_That crazy love _

_That I don't care we can have it anywhere _

_Kind of love _

_Ohh baby lets go_

He took his fingers out and licked them clean; I loved the taste of myself on his lips. He worked his way down my body peppering kisses until he got to my breast. Elliot unhooked my bra, good thing it unhooked in the front I thought myself. He took one of my hardened nipples in his hot wet mouth. Tracing circles around the pointy bead, he switched to the other breast giving it as much attention as the other. Within in seconds I was wet again! He bit down on each one "fuck Elliot!" I was cursing at him out of pure bliss.

He left a wet trail of kisses on my stomach. When he got to my soakingwet center he traced the outline of my lips with the tip of his finger. "Bite when you want to scream baby." Elliot explained. He started licking me up and down fast and slow, I arched my back shoving his fingers in my mouth sucking and biting on them. I whimpered and moaned. Just as I was two seconds from cumming he stopped I wanted to protest but I didn't when I felt his bare penis against my bare thigh. "Mm," He brushed his extremelyhard member against my thigh again "Mmm" he smiled "You like that baby?" my only response was "Mmm"

_Let's go back in time when our kiss was brand new _

_An adventure not perfected _

_A little hesitant _

_Let's go back there _

_Let's take it there_

Elliot kissed me again, I felt like I could cum just from his kisses. His erection brushed my clit I whimpered wanting him in me. "You ready baby?" I bit my lip and nodded my head he pushed into me gently and softly "FUCK! OH!" I couldn't hold back anymore I don't give a fuck about what the neighbors think! He didn't move, I knew he was giving me time to adjust to his rather than large size, and boy did I need some time.

I was ready i wrapped my legs around Elliot's waist pulling him deeper inside of me. "Mm!" Elliot looked at me and I could see the lust in his eyes. It turned me on so much, I never seen him like this before! "El, go please!" he began to thrust in and out of me slowly. Too slowly I wanted fast and rough! "EL, FUCK ME HARDER, FASTER PLEASEEE!" He started pumping within me quicker and harder, and then he moaned "Fuck Livvie you're SO fucking tight." I never thought Elliot would be the moaning type I wanted to laugh but at the same time I was just pissed he called me 'Livvie'! I hate that name!

So to show him a lesson I flipped us over riding him harder than I ever thought possible. "OH shit! Livia!" I smirked devilish "don't call me Livvie Elly!" he put his hands on waist helping me move faster.

_Back in time _

_When forever was a minute and eternity was a second _

_I'm stressing that we have to go back there _

_Let's take it there_

I was still riding him like never before and then pain and pleasure surged throughout my body. "Fuck El! I'm so close baby! OH GOD EL! Don't fucking stop baby!" he pressed deeper into me "I know Liv, me too, I don't plan on fucking stopping" I bit my lip and nodded, Elliot flipped us over again he started pumping extra hard, he held my thighs hard, I knew there be a mark in the morning.

"ELLIOT! OH MYY FUCKING! UHH! MMM!" I came all around him and was probably spilling too. "SHIT LIV! DAMN IT! LIV BABY FUCK!" I felt his hot seed shoot into me just feeling that made me cum again and my walls to close tighter; it was truly the most mind blinding orgasm I've ever had!

_Have that wreckless love _

_That crazy love _

_That I don't care we can have it anywhere _

_Kind of love _

_Ohh baby lets go_

We laid there for a while, Elliot still inside me; he started peppering kisses to my neck. I ran my fingers through his short hair. I loved the feeling of his hot lips on my neck, it was nice. He started sucking, giving me another hickey "Mmm Elly…" I couldn't help but use this childish name for him at the moment, although I knew he hated it as much as I hated Livvie. He just chuckled. I was almost sad when he pulled out of me. I wished he could stay in me all night long. We still laid together peppering each other in sweet kisses.

_Have that wreckless love _

_That crazy love _

_That off the wall won't stop till I get enough kind of love _

_I need that love_

_I need that love _

_That wreckless love _

"El?" I asked as he kissed my collarbone "Mhm." I tried to hide my face somewhere but failed "Did you mean it?" he stopped and looked at me in the eyes "Mean what baby?" I narrowed my eyes, "When you said you loved me? Do you really love me, or did you say it out of lust?" he looked shocked "Liv? Baby? Why would you think that? I've loved you for as long as I could I remember. I really do love you with all my heart and I wouldn't lie to you lie to you. Olivia Benson, little do you know, you rock my world every day. And to get personal I sometimes get hard just seeing your gorgeous face." He paused kissing my forehead "And that was the wildest sex I ever had, I love you."

I smiled with tears in my eyes, it was the first time anyone ever told me anything like that. "Oh my, El. I love you too; I've loved you for what it seems like forever. Elliot Stabler I love you, always have and always will. And just being honest, but I keep an extra pair of underwear in desk at work because you make me so wet, by just by seeing you or touching you." I paused "But! Don't tell anyone at precinct or I'll kill you!" He smirked and I could tell he was up to something. "I won't if you tell me; what do you do with the ones you take off?" I know I turned red because my face was burning up. That's such an embarrassing question! "I uh I throw them away… why?" Elliot turned me around so my back was to him. He pulled me against him wrapping his arm protectively around my waist. "Well, baby, if that ever happens again let me know and I'll handle the problem personally." I giggled "I think I like that detective." He kissed my head "Me too detective."

We began to drift off to sleep but I had two things I wanted to tell El. "El, baby you still up?" He shifted a little still not letting me go. "Mhm?" I smiled "2 things babe; One: DON'T ever call me Livvie again or else." He interrupted testing the waters "Or else what Livvie?" I growled "Stop it El seriously I don't like it." He kissed the back of my head in agreement. "Two: that wasn't 'wild sex' it was Wreckless Love. And Elliot, I need that love." I snuggled and went to sleep in his arms happy with our wreckless love; I thought to myself I could get use to this.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait with The Newlywed Game part 2, i actually had this typed and wanted to share it, but part 2 WILL be posted tonight i PROMISE! (And i never break promises!) so review and tell me what you think! :) XoXo thanks for reading and staying with me! Request? Please Review!**

**P.S- I know its my story but I gotta say this is my favorite line "That wasn't 'wild sex' it was Wreckless Love. And Elliot, I need that love." its cheesey but cute…**


	11. I'm Leaving You

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and special thanks to Sydney, who said that I'm an amazing writer. Thank you so much it made me smile! Also I'm so happy that you all are enjoyed The Newlywed Game, part 1 & 2. And thank you because I just hit 40 reviews for this story! AWESOME! :) XoXo Read, Review, and Request.**

**I'm Leaving You****... - What would you do to stop the love of your life from leaving you? What will one of the detectives do? **

~Olivia's P.O.V~

As soon as Elliot left the bullpen I jumped up and ran in captain Cragen's office. "Hey captain, do you mind if I leave early, I uh, I have to handle something. Cragen looked at me concern filling his eyes. "Sure go ahead. Are you okay? Is there anything wrong with little Olivia?" I smiled Cragen was talking about my daughter. "No there's nothing wrong with Addison, I'm just not feeling well." Okay so it wasn't anything wrong with me but I couldn't tell Cragen why I was really leaving. "Okay I'll tell Elliot for you." I turned quickly, "No!" I said way too quick for my liking, "I mean don't tell El, I don't want him to worry about me." Lie number 2 I noted in my head. I left the station quickly before anyone could ask any questions.

I drove to my daughter's day care. "Oh Mrs. Stabler you're early. I just put Addison done for a nap." I forced a fake out a fake smile to Carmen. She was our babysitter since Addison was about 1 and 1/2. "Oh, I'm sorry Carmen, she has a doctor's appointment." Lie number 3. Carmen led me to a room where I seen my beautiful 4 year old daughter sleeping. I smiled for real this time, Addison always put a smile on my face.

I walked over and kneeled next to her caressing her face softly, "Addison honey, wake up." Addison groaned, gosh she was so much like me; so stubborn. Addison opened her big hazel eyes, "Mommy!" She wrapped her small arms around my neck almost knocking me over. "Hey baby, I've missed you." I stood up still holding her. "I missed you to mommy!" I put her down, "Why don't you go get your things and me and you can go?" She smiled wide, "Okay mommy." I watched as she hurried off on her small feet. "Thank you Carmen." I said as me and Addison left. "You're welcome Mrs. Stabler, anytime."

I pulled up in front of our house. "Okay Addy, I want you to stay down here and watch TV. Mommy's going to go upstairs and pack a few things then we're going to leave." I sat her in the living room, gave her a snack and put on Nick Jr. She smiled and clapped her hands to the theme song of Dora. I rolled my eyes and groaned, I hate Dora and that annoying little monkey!

"Mommy?" I turned around halfway up the steps, "Yes pumpkin?" She looked away from me, "Why are you packing mommy?" I went back downstairs and ran my fingers through her long auburn hair, "Honey me and you are going to go on a vacation." She looked up at me her hazel eyes sparkling with a hint of blue. God she looked so much like Elliot right now and it only made this harder. "What about daddy?" I bit my lip, "Well Addy, daddy's not coming." She looked at me confused and I knew I was screwed. "Why not mommy?" I got up, "Don't worry Addison, I'll be back in about 15 minutes." She hugged my legs "I love you mommy." I crouched down hugging her back, "I love you too Addy." I hurried upstairs and started packing quickly.

-Across Town-

~Elliot's P.O.V~

"Hi Carmen, have you spoke to my wife?" I asked walking in the day care. She nodded, "Yea, she picked up Addison about a hour ago, she said Addison had a doctor's appointment." I pulled out my phone "Thank you Carmen." I called Olivia, no answer. "Shit!" I mumbled.

I sped home, running into the house. I seen my daughter sleeping. I calmed down and kissed her forehead, then made a beeline up the stairs into my bedroom. I looked at the suite cases on the bed and clothes everywhere. "Olivia, what the hell?"

~Narrator's P.O.V~

Olivia was so busy in packing she didn't even hear Elliot come in. She jumped at the sound of his voice, "El..." He walked towards her, "What the hell are you doing Olivia?" She backed up, Olivia hadn't ever been afraid of Elliot but when she looked in his eyes she was scared and only seen anger. "I um, I um." Olivia stuttered as she backed into the wall, "Where are you going Olivia? Why the hell did you pick up our daughter and not tell me?" Elliot had Olivia pinned up against the wall. "I'm, I'm leaving you Elliot." She forced out trying to sound angry.

"Why Olivia?" She tried to move but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "Because you don't love me! Elliot we haven't fucked since Addison was born! Four fuck years Elliot!" Olivia yelled trying to put some base in her voice. "And Elliot last week you said you had to work late, but Cragen said you left at 7:00! So where the hell were you? That night you came home smelling like perfume!" Elliot pulled Olivia and threw her on the bed. Olivia whimpered, "Where was I Olivia? I went to Victoria's Secret and brought that damn perfume!" Elliot pressed his growing erection into Olivia's thigh. "Does that feel like I don't love you?" Elliot calmed his voice. "El, I..." He hushed her with a passionate kiss.

"Olivia don't ever think that I don't love you. I love you with all my heart Olivia, that's why I married you, that's why you had our baby." He paused sucking her neck. "And Olivia I don't ever want you to think that I'll cheat on you! There is no woman as sexy, beautiful, or perfect as you. I love you Olivia Stabler." He sucked her neck again, "Mm El, I love you too. I'm sorry El I should've just trusted you." He kissed her collar bone, "El please baby?" He kissed her neck, "No Liv, I want to take things slow tonight; show you that I really love you." He kissed her lips, "Olivia please don't need me, I need you and Addy. With without y'all my world is nothing." He released her hands, "Please don't leave me Olivia." Elliot whispered. Tears started building in Olivia's eyes, "Elliot as long as you love me and treat me right I'll always be right here; you won't have anything to worry about." She cupped his face, "I love you Elliot stabler and I don't think I'll ever leave you." Elliot smiled with tears in his eyes as well, "I love you too Olivia and I know my life would end if you left me."

Olivia kissed him but they felt something different in this kiss. Something they haven't felt in years but neither one of them could exactly put their finger on it. Olivia moaned into her husbands mouth wrapping her legs around his waist, causing her skirt to rise up. Elliot rubbed her thighs knowing she loved when he did this. In minutes they were both down to their underwear. Elliot put his hands behind Olivia's back and unfastened her bra. Her both of her nipples making them stand at attention. "I missed these," Elliot said as he caressed her breast, "they missed you too." Elliot latched on sucking hard, "Ohh El." Olivia moaned Elliot switched breast giving the other the same treatment.

Elliot pulled her panties down and slipped a finger inside of her, "Oh El! It's been too long baby!" Olivia moaned "Yea baby I know, you feel so amazing inside." Elliot thrust another finger into her and she moaned loudly, "El! Please baby I want you!" Olivia couldn't believe Elliot had her begging but she really wanted him. Elliot pulled of his boxers and hovered over Olivia, "You ready baby?" Olivia bit her lip and nodded, Elliot entered her wet tight opening. Olivia hummed thrashing her head side to side. Elliot started pumping in her slowly while Olivia still hummed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I want to hear you Liv, it's okay." Olivia arched up her hips meeting his every thrust, "Oh El, harder baby!" Elliot held her waist and started pounding deep inside of her. "Fuck Elliot! I'm so close baby!" He leaned down and suck her nipple, "Me too baby. Cum for me Liv, I want to feel you." Elliot started thrusting harder into Olivia, "OH! Fuck! I'm cumming Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

Feeling Olivia cum so hard made Elliot cum too. He shot his hot cum deep inside of her. "Shit Liv! Oh fuck!" Elliot grunted he collapsed onto of her holding in his arms. "Oh God Elliot, that was amazing." Elliot planted burning hot kisses in her neck never pulling out of her. "It was baby." They laid there for a while Elliot peppering Olivia in sweet kisses. "El?" Elliot looked up, "Yes Liv?" Olivia looked away from him. "I wasn't going to leave you forever..." She paused, "Just enough to make you sad." Elliot smirked giving Olivia on last thrust. "Uhhh Elliot!" She moaned. "I know baby." Olivia calmed down again, "You knew?" He finally pulled out of wrapping her in his arms, "You knew?" Elliot smiled "No but Liv I wish you'll never leave me." A tear ran down Olivia's face.

"I won't El, I love you."

He kissed her sweetly, "I love you too Liv, always."

**A/N: I must really love you guys huh! 2 stories so quick! Nah just kidding I do love you guys. I got so many review for the last story I had to update quick! XoXo! Review & Request. I really need request. The more reviews I get the faster I update... (As long as I have an idea.) **


	12. Are You Ready For Me Daddy Teasing

**A/N: okay so edge15684, I'm working on your request, it's a really good one may take some time! LoL okay this one is for dontstop. (I won't say what the request is. LoL) also spacekitten2700 yours is next! Also a little exciting one called Positions! Who wants that one? XoXo. R, R, & R!**

"Benson, Stabler I need you two to stay here and look over the evidence and interrogate suspects, and interview victims, while Fin and Munch go look for this sick bastard." Cragen walked back in his office grabbing his coat, "I have to go too, neither of you leave. Warner will come by later to share her autopsy notes." Cragen left and Olivia sighed.

"Look at this Liv," Elliot said, Olivia stood up and walked behind him and put her arms on each side of him, her breast damn there on the back of neck. Elliot had to take deep breaths so he wouldn't get hard.

Elliot quickly explained what he found so Olivia would move. "Hm, I don't know El that doesn't make any sense... How would he be in 2 places at once?" Elliot thought then plopped the file down. Olivia finally moved, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Hey," Melinda Warner said as she entered the bullpen. "Hey Mel," Elliot and Olivia said in unison. "Where's the rest of the crew?" Melinda asked sitting on Olivia's desk. "Munch and Fin are out looking for perps, and were stuck here looking at evidence." Elliot informed Melinda. "So what do you got for us Mel?" Olivia asked.

Melinda opened her file, "Well your vic was sexually abused, and her hymen was torn. But your sicko cleaned her up; Clorox all over her body. But I have a sure position of how everything went down." Melinda stood up, "Okay Elliot I want you to stand behind Olivia and gently wrap your arms around her waist."

Elliot looked at Melinda as if she had three heads, "Why can't you do it?" Melinda smiled weakly, "I hurt my back." Olivia put her coffee on her desk, "Oh c'mon El, you too scared?" Elliot laughed then gripped her waist. "Let's go." Olivia laughed.

"Alright, now Olivia I want you to bend over and try to pull away, but Elliot you're going to keep up the force against her, don't let her move." Olivia blushed as she bent over and tried to pull away. Elliot pushed against Olivia's firm ass; he was nearly seconds from becoming hard.

"Good, now Olivia tried to turn, watch your head on the desk but lean over on the desk." Olivia turned and leaned over Elliot's desk as Elliot still pressed firmly against her. Olivia thought to herself as panted, 'God, we aren't even having sex and he has me ready to cum! Imagine if we have real sex... Multiple orgasms!'

Melinda clapped her hands, "Good job! That's how I think things went down; expect two things y'all couldn't do. I think the victim hit her head on the edge of whatever she leaned on causing her skull to crack and brain bleed out. And the perp was inside of her most of the time."

Elliot got up and quickly sat in his seat trying to hide his erection. Olivia bit her lip as she was creaming in her underwear. Olivia sat on Elliot's desk purposely making sure her shirt raised in the back giving Elliot a nice peek. "Thanks Melinda, we'll call you if we need anything." Olivia said her voice more velvet then ever.

"Welcome, and have fun on ass duty!" Melinda laughed as she left. Elliot rolled his eyes, "This really is ass duty Liv." Olivia walked to the chart board swaying her hips, "So, this is the 5th girl this dirt bag attacked, but he's smart no pattern at all." Elliot finally got out his seat and stood behind Olivia.

"Liv, you have some money coming out your pocket." Elliot pulled Olivia against him, his erection hitting her hard in the butt. Olivia gasped but didn't protest. Elliot put his hand in her front pocket, and kissed the back of her neck.

"Better," Elliot whispered before sitting back in his seat. Olivia stood at the board still just in shock. She wobbled back to her desk and sat down as her head spun. With about to cups of coffee Olivia was back to herself but still needed desperate release.

~3 hours later~

Cragen, Munch, and Fin finally came back minutes to midnight. They all looked exhausted. "Benson, Stabler good work today, all of you have the day off tomorrow unless we get something huge. Go home and go to sleep!" Cragen said before he went his office.

Olivia shrugged and got up handing Elliot his jacket. When they were outside alone Elliot asked, "Liv do you mind if I crash at your place? I really don't want to be home alone tonight." Olivia smiled as they got in her car, "Of course El," she said putting her hand on his inner thigh and moving it quickly.

Elliot tensed up and thought to himself, 'Got damn this woman is going to be the death of me!' It seemed as it took them forever to get to Olivia's apartment.

"Hey El, you want something to drink?" Olivia asked being a good host even though she was more than sure Elliot knew were everything in her house was. Elliot sat on the couch and stretched out, "Nah I'm good. We should watch a movie or something; after all we do have the day off tomorrow."

Olivia smiled running her fingers through her hair, "You can look for a movie I'm going to jump in the shower."

Elliot shifted in his seat a little upset that Olivia was going to take a shower by herself. "Oh... Alright." Olivia noticed that Elliot was sad and smiled friendly, "I'll be quick, I promise."

Olivia walked to her bedroom and then disappeared into the bathroom. When the water turned on Elliot moved off the couch and started looking thru Olivia's giant book of movies. He found one that didn't have a title but it looked homemade.

Elliot looked over his shoulder to make sure Olivia was still in the shower. He quickly popped the DVD in and watched. It was a movie of Olivia dancing with a man's button up dress shirt with a black thong, and her hair was in a high ponytail. She was moving her hips from side to side while opening the buttons. Elliot stood in complete shock he never seen his partner like this, but he always wanted to.

The video continued and Olivia turned around and bent over giving Elliot a clear view of a black thong she had on. Elliot started hoping that there wasn't a man on the other side of the camera who she would soon be having sex with. Olivia pulled the thong down slowly, Elliot's breath hitched and he started panting. She turned around but the shirt cover her in the front. She started dancing again.

Elliot was so into the video he didn't hear the shower shut off or Olivia calling for him. Olivia in the video slowly unbuttoned the top of the shirt. Elliot looked down at his bulge being held down by his jeans. "El didn't you hear me ca-" Olivia walked into the living room and seen the video, "Liv, uh, I-I..." Elliot didn't know what to say because Olivia was standing in a towel her body still damp.

"Elliot why hell are you watching this!" Olivia asked as she rushed to stop the video before he could see anything else. "Liv, I'm so sorry, it didn't have a name so I popped it in to see what it was but then um, uh, ya kno-" Olivia hushed him with a passionate kiss. "Shut up Elliot!" She said once they pulled away. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her bedroom.

Olivia pushed him in a chair and leaned down, "Don't move detective Stabler." She whispered in his ear. Olivia walked into her closet and was in there for a good 15 minutes. Elliot wanted to get up so bad and see what she was doing but he restrained himself. "Are you ready Detective?" Olivia asked arousal lacing her voice. She walked out of the closet wearing a short pleated skirt with a blue tube top. She was twirling a pair of handcuffs on her finger.

Elliot stared amazed at her, he reached out to touch her but she smacked his hands away. She pulled up a chair air and sat in front of him. Olivia slowly touched herself. Palming with her breast slowly, "Can you do me a favor Elly?" Olivia asked running her free hand over his erection. "A-anything." Olivia bit her lip,

"Remember when we were undercover and I dressed as your "entertainment" would you have taken me right there if they left you to handle your business?" Elliot groaned at her touch, "Fuck yes Liv and I want to take you right now!" Olivia stood up and said, "What was your favorite part?" Elliot held her, "When you wrapped yours arms around my waist and said 'Are you ready for me daddy?' that was such a turn on. Baby let me have you please." Olivia led him to the bed pulled down his pants and boxers then laid him down. She kissed him full on the lips before she grasped his erection and took him in her mouth and sucked him hard.

"Fuck Liv! Baby please, I want to be inside of you so bad!" Elliot groaned as he tried to pull her up. Olivia stood up and pulled down her skirt. She pulled off her tube top then pulled off Elliot's shirt. Olivia kissed him once more before she straddled him and said, "Are you ready for me daddy?" Elliot smiled and thrust up into her quickly, "FUCK!" Olivia moaned as he caught her off guard. Elliot flipped them over and kissed her.

"I'm sorry baby, did I hurt you?" Olivia smiled at how caring he was even when they were having sex, "I'm fine babe, please El make love to me." Elliot entered her slowly, "Shit, Liv you're so tight!" Olivia closed her eyes and moaned, "Oh Elliot, go please!" Elliot started pumping slowly, "Oh Liv, you feel so good baby!" Olivia opened her eyes and sucked his neck being sure to leave a mark.

"God El, love me harder baby!" Olivia moaned into his ear. Elliot started thrusting quickly into her. Olivia held onto his shoulders and dug her fingernails deep into his skin. "Fuck Liv! I'm close baby, I wanna feel you cum for me baby!" Olivia flipped them over and rode him hard, "Got damn it Liv! You're so fucking amazing! I'm so close Liv!" Elliot leaned up and sucked on her erect nipples which were jumping around in his face.

"Oh God El! I'm gonna cum baby!" Elliot bit he nipple softly, "Fuck Elliot! Oh My God! Shit baby I'm cumming!" Olivia came hard and Elliot thrust up into Olivia spilling his seed inside of her, "Damn it Livia! Baby oh shit!" Olivia laid on his chest panting as she came down from her peak. Elliot was panting as well as he ran his fingers up and down her spine. "Oh El, that was amazing." Elliot moved some hair out of her face and kissed her nose and grunted, "It was baby."

"I'm sorry El, I'm heavy right." Olivia started pull herself off of him but he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to him, "Let me stay in you just for tonight Liv? You feel so good." Olivia looked at him with question in her eyes, "But I'm heavy El, I don't want to hurt you." Elliot smiled, "You're light as a feather baby, you'll never be heavy." Olivia smiled and laid her head in the crook of his neck, "I love you Elliot." He kissed the crown of her head, "I love you too Olivia."

They slept happily still combined but even when they woke in the morning they were still together because Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson are in perfect sync together.

**A/N: How did you all like it? Too long? Sorry it took me long to update but I was sick :( But I'm better now :). Okay a few things:: Thinking about making a fic call "Positions"... Who wants that? And I would like to make a bet with my readers & reviewers! **

**Bet: If I get 5 or more reviews for a chapter, any chapter, I'll try to update the same day or following day. Who likes that bet? **

**Don't forget to tell me if you want Positions! :) XoXo Thanks for reading!**


	13. Positions

**A/N: Here is Positions! This is AU! I'm going to start to giving my reviewers a little note in the beging of my stories...**

**Rhonda Roo- Trust me I know about the chaos I have a fair share in my house lol :). Also thanks for reviewing!**

**Sydney- :D your reviews always put a smile on my face! You rock! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Dontstop- I feel as if your user name is encouragement for me to keep writing! lol thank so much for **

**everything you are awesome! :) **

**mekaky- you reviewed on like every single one of my stories, you rock for that! Thanks for your reviews! **

**lukenpeyton4ever- You're a new reviewer but what does that mean? lol thank you for reviewing! **

**meyou744- You're also a new reviewer, but I don't care! I love reviews and all my reviewers. Thanks for the review!**

**~Olivia's P.O.V~**

I walked into my house, "El honey, you home yet?" I asked as I closed the door. "In the bedroom baby." Elliot called. I walked into our bedroom and seen my husband sitting on the bed looking over some files with a robe on. I could tell he only had on pair of boxers on under it because his body was damp.

Even after being married to Elliot Stabler, captain of the Special Victims Unit, for six years I still get aroused when he doesn't wear a shirt. "Hey baby, how was your day?" He asked looking up at me. I took off my shoes and placed them in the closet as I started to change, "Well, it was okay. One of my students told me I have a nice rack, so I sent him to the office." I heard Elliot get off the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"But you do have a nice rack baby; the nicest I've seen." He pressed himself against my butt. Then he sucked a spot on my neck, "Mmm El, baby, stop." He kept kissing my neck as his hands raised cupping my breast. I pulled away, "Elliot stop!" He looked at me confused, "What's wrong baby?" I fixed my shirt and my pants, "I'm not in the mood for sex tonight El." He kissed my cheek, "Alright babe, I understand." I knew Elliot was lying because he had a big bulge in his jeans.

I sighed I felt so bad for not pleasing my husband but I just didn't want to have sex with him. Over time our sex just seemed to get boring, but I couldn't tell him that. I went into the kitchen and started making dinner.

"Mm baby this is good." I smiled across the table, "Thanks honey. So anything new at work?" Elliot slurped a noodle, "Actually no, everyone is just doing paperwork. Ya know I wish you would quit you're teaching job and come work with me. I don't like the way the students talk to you." I smiled as I started washing the dishes, "I like my job, and plus there's only one way I'm coming to work with you." He handed me his plate and I washed it, "Oh yeah? And what is that?" I mumbled, "If you bend me over you're desk and fuck me senselessly." He smiled, "What?" I laughed, "Nothing."

We went into the living room to watch TV but ended up turning it off and talking. I had my head in Elliot's lap looking up at him as he stroked my hair. "Baby, I know we don't talk about it a lot, but do you ever want kids?" I bit my lip. Elliot was right we didn't talk about having kids a lot but I wanted them and I knew he did too, "I do El, a lot but I just don't think we're ready... Or I'm ready." He kissed my forehead, "Liv I'll be here to help you all the way. It's okay if you aren't ready, just promise me something." I was confused, "Anything honey." He grabbed my hand, "Promise me you'll tell me the second you are ready." I leaned up kissing him, "I promise baby."

He caressed my cheek as he lifted his leg trying to get my head up. I lifted a little sad to be away from his warmth. "I'm going to jump in the shower really quick... You wanna come?" I forced out a fake smile, "I would but I have to grade some papers, sorry babe." Elliot kissed my nose then went to take a shower. As soon as the water turned on I jumped off the couch and ran into our bedroom. I opened our desk and pulled out the laptop. I raced back to the living room. I started searching on Google: ways to improve your sex life. All I found were things saying use toys, role play, have a threesome. Then I found one that would work for El and I; Positions! I quickly wrote down the link and erased the history then shut down the computer.

Elliot had already got out the shower while I was cleaning up the living room, "Liv you coming to bed?" I smiled, "Yea I'm coming now." I walked slowly into the bedroom trying not to be suspicious. I climbed into bed and Elliot started stroking my side and kissed my neck. "Baby, as good as that feels I'm just not in the mood for sex tonight." Elliot was annoyed, "Alright." He mumbled and turned over. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to have sex until we got to try out our new positions.

~Narrator's P.O.V~

Next Day...

Olivia made sure got before Elliot. She had a plan to got to the library and print out the information she found last night. She left Elliot a note on the counter, 'Went out for a run, see you in a bit. Love you, Liv.'

Elliot woke up about an hour later looking for his wife. "Liv?" He called for her, "Liv where are you?" Then he spotted the note "Oh... Alright." He said to himself. Elliot started to clean up. After he was done he thought to himself he really needed to talk to Olivia about something. He sat on the couch watching T.V until Olivia would return.

About 15 minutes Olivia came walking in, "Hey babe!" Elliot called out to her, "Hey baby, in, El we need to talk." Olivia said as she sat down taking off her coat. "Yea, anything, but uh that's not running clothes..." Olivia nodded "I know Elliot, never mind the clothes this is important." Olivia paused taking out a few papers. Elliot eyes the papers, "Olivia a-are those... D-divorce papers?" Elliot studded, Olivia touched his hand, "God no! El, there pictures of sex positions. Our sex life has seemed so boring lately and I want to spic-" Elliot cut her off kissing her deeply, "All you had to do was ask baby."

He took the papers from her and studied them, then he ripped them in half, "Why'd you do that?" Olivia asked her voice a little high from the intense kiss. Elliot picked her up, Olivia automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, "We don't need that baby, we'll make our own." Elliot said kissing her neck, "Mm then show me El." Elliot laid Olivia down on the bed and began ripping her clothes away from her body as he did himself. He kissed her sweetly, "Mm ya know El, I love it when a man talks behind my back." Elliot sucked her breast, "Oh really?" Elliot asked switching breast, "Yeah..." She paused rubbing her bare ass against his hard erection.

"What can I say? Doggy style is my favorite position. Please El, I need you." Elliot kissed the back of her neck, "Oh yeah, tell me what you want." Olivia groaned, "I was you're big hard cock in me!" Elliot pushed in softly, "Ohh! El!" Olivia moaned, Elliot started thrusting slowly, "Harder El please!" Elliot put his hands on her hips and thrust harder as he leaned down. "You like that baby? You like me in you from behind?" Olivia moaned loudly, "Yes! El I do baby! Oh God I'm close!"

Elliot pulled out of her, Olivia whimpered wanting him back in her. "Stand up baby." Olivia stood slowly hour legs shaking weekly. Elliot picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Don't drop me!" Olivia said as he pressed her against the nearest wall "I won't I promise." Elliot as he slid into her. (Literally slid into her because of how wet she was.) "Shit Elliot!" Olivia almost screamed, she buried her face into his neck and moaned as he pumped hard inside of her, "Fuck Liv you're so tight and wet baby!" Elliot said quickening the speed. Olivia kissed him deeply and whispered in his ear, "That's it, Elliot, fuck me hard." Her use of dirty talk always turned Elliot on. "Fuck Livia I'm close baby!" Olivia sucked his neck, "Me too babe!" Elliot pumped again, Olivia bit into Elliot's neck as her orgasm rippled trough her body. "Aw fuck! Olivia!" Elliot held himself deep inside of her as he spilled, what if felt like everything, inside her.

"Oh god El." Olivia said minutes later, her arms still wrapped around him. "Come on baby, let's go to bed." Elliot said as he was about to pull out of her, "El, can you carry me please I don't think I can walk?" Elliot laughed "Of course." He pulled out of her and held her closely, Olivia snuggled in his arms. Elliot laid down in the bed still holding her, "I love you El, and I like our new positions." Elliot laughed then kissed her forehead, "I love you too baby. And I like the positions too, but next time baby just scream you bit the shit out of my neck." Olivia laughed and kissed the bite mark and slept in her husbands arms.

**A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't update fast! I really am! Review's please! I'm so sad to say that this is the last story I'm writing on this :( its sad I know... And this is the last chapter to this... I'm sorry... But please still review! :) **


	14. Caught

**A/N: Haha APRIL FOOLS! I couldn't do that to you guys! :-) hehe I'm so evil! I am not leaving Fanfiction or any of my stories! Well this one is called Caught! Enjoy! Also remember Read, Review, and Request! **

**Caught- Let's just switch up the roles...**

**~Narrator's P.O.V~ **

It was a long week for the SVU gang. Elliot and Olivia were looking for a man touching woman at bus stops and running away.

In this specific case Olivia volunteered to go undercover. Olivia went home and put on a dark blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places but was also loose in some area's. She put on a pair of black pumps, then she let her hair done.

Olivia was putting her earrings on when someone knocked on her door. "Coming." She said as she hurried to the door. "Hey El, you're early." Olivia said letting her partner in. "I know my house is lonely." Elliot said sadly, "It's alright El, at least you have kids, my place is always empty." Olivia said plainly.

"Hey you want a drink?" Olivia asked going into the kitchen, "Sure, what you are drinking?" Elliot asked following her, "Wine." Olivia said with a smirk, "Okay? What kind of wine?" Olivia laughed, "Barefoot Moscato, want some?"

"Yea, how many glasses have you had already?" Elliot asked, "Elliot Stabler do you think I'm drunk?" Olivia asked seriously, "No, you was just acting weird." Elliot replied taking the glass she poured for him.

"Well I'm not and this is only my second cup. Oh can you take a picture of me please?" Olivia asked excited, "Yeah, go get the camera." Elliot told her. Olivia ran off happy. "Okay here, take it the long way, make sure you get my shoes."

"I know, I know." Elliot said turning on the camera, "Okay, say cheese." Olivia smiled while posing with one hand on her hip. The camera flashed, "That was a good one." Elliot said taking out his phone.

Olivia started walking towards him, "Not uh, go back let me get one of you on my cell phone." Olivia sucked her teeth, "Why do you need one your phone." Elliot smiled at her teeth sucking; she sounded like a 14 year old girl who was just told she couldn't go to a party.

"Because Maureen showed me that I can put a picture with a contact, so when you call your picture will come up." Elliot explained, "Really El, you're just learning that, how old are you?" Elliot laughed, "We're damn there the same age Liv." Olivia posed again, "Oh shut up Stabler and take the picture."

"Say cheese!" Elliot said snapping the picture. Olivia and Elliot finished their wine and went to the precinct. "So Cap'n I'm going to strap my gun to the outside of my thigh but under my dress, just in case."

Cragen nodded, "Alright that sounds good. Elliot and Munch, will be across the street in a discreet van. Fin will be standing on the side to catch him if you don't."

"He can stand there but I'm going to catch this perv." Olivia said strongly. "All right let's go get this sick bastard." Cragen said. All the detectives left and went to a Manhattan bus stop the man was known to do his touching at.

Olivia walked to the bus dialing Elliot's number talking to him as if he was a friend she was going to meet at a party. "Liv I can see a strange man approaching the bus stop." Olivia moved a piece hair out of her face so she could see the man but he couldn't see her.

"So I heard you had a dog that likes to humps people's legs, you better not let that perv get close to me." Olivia said firmly, Elliot understanding, "Okay turn around now Liv!" Olivia turned punching the man in his fast hard, he feel to the floor. Olivia got out her handcuffs and bent down then slapped them on the man's wrist tightly.

Elliot was already outside of the van. The man started fighting Olivia, "You better calm down!" Elliot yelled at the man. Olivia dragged the short man to his feet.

He ripped out of her grip and ran full speed. Fin jumped out of the bushes giving the man another hard hit in the face causing him to fall again, "Where the hell are you going?" Fin asked yanking him up, "Try it again and you'll be missing you're hands!" Fin warned shoving him into the back of a squad car.

The night was long for Fin and Munch, Cragen let Elliot and Olivia go home early for good work. It was about midnight when Olivia sat in bed worried about what Elliot said earlier about being alone. She called him... No answer. "Maybe I should go see him."

Olivia got dressed and got in her car and drove to Elliot's new apartment. Once she got there she knocked, "El?" Olivia knocked again. Then she dug in her purse looking for a key Elliot gave her. She opened the door and walked in slowly. "Elliot, you hear?"

Olivia walked into his bedroom but didn't see him, then she noticed the bathroom door shut and she could hear low moaning. She opened the door, "Elliot I've bee-" Olivia stopped in pure shock. "Oh shit Olivia, um what are you doing here?" Elliot asked as he tried to cover himself.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as if she didn't already know, she started creaming the second she saw him. "I was um, I had too pee." Olivia walked further in picking up his phone she looked at the screen and realized. Elliot was jerking off to a picture of her! She looked at him and he knew she knew. "How long have you been doing this?" She asked quietly, "A little before Kathy left but a lot since she left... It was the only time I could get privacy without her walking in on me." Elliot said shyly.

"That's not what I mean. How long have you been doing it this time?" Olivia questioned as she moved the towel he used to try to cover his erection. "About 15 minutes..." Olivia started stroking him with her hand, "You haven't came yet right, why?" Elliot moaned, "I just can't make myself come."

"Well let me help you." She said before she took him in her mouth sucking him hard. "Ohh Liv!" Olivia came up and kissed him. "God El, I love you, I want to you make love to me." Olivia whispered as he sucked her neck.

"I love you too Liv and nothing would make me happier than to make sweet love to you." Elliot said as he started to standing up moving out the bathroom to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Elliot laid Olivia down on the bed and started to hover over her as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Not uh El, I want to satisfy you tonight." Olivia said before she grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over.

Olivia leaned down kissing Elliot passionately and she started to grind her hips down on him. "Liv, please, baby, I need, you." Elliot said in between the scorching hot kisses. Olivia lifted a little over Elliot's large member. She used one hand to hold him in place and the other to keep her balance. Olivia slid down slowly onto Elliot, both of them moaning at the contact.

"Ohh El! You're so big." Olivia moaned as she slid all the way down laying her bare chest to Elliot's also bare chest. "Jesus Liv, you so wet and tight." Olivia started to move slowly until the uncomfortable pinch, she was surprised to have, went away. She started to move quicker, "Oh god Livvy," Elliot moaned as he put his hands on her hips. Olivia moved even quicker, "Yes! Elliot!" She moaned loudly.

"Fuck Liv, I'm so close baby!" Elliot moaned as one of his hands found it's way up her body to play with her wonderful breast. Olivia pushed down harder, "Me too! Ooo." Olivia moaned. Elliot flipped them again slamming hard into Olivia once. Again. And a third time. They both let go letting their orgasms take over their bodies. "Shit Elliot! Oh my God!" Olivia screamed. "Fuck Livia." Elliot moaned and groaned.

He loved the feeling of her cum surrounding him while he was spilling deep inside of her. He loved the feeling of being in her she was warm and tender; something he never felt before, never even knew it existed. Olivia kissed him sweetly and softly but the kiss still had all of the fire into it. Elliot flipped them again, much softly this time. Olivia laid her head of his muscular chest.

Once he heard her breathing calm, Elliot asked softly while he played with her hair, "Can I stay in you tonight baby?" Olivia looked at him, "Of course." Elliot was happy, "One more thing El," Elliot opened his eyes, "yea?" Olivia blushed and Elliot thought he could feel the heat from her cheeks, "I was wondering can help your house not be so lonely?" Elliot smiled kissing her forehead, "I would love that Liv."

"I love you El."

"I love you Liv."

Elliot smiled holding the love of his life eager to find Olivia masturbating so he can satisfy her.

**A/N: So it was kind of short but I thought it was ok... What do you all think review! I got this idea because everyone writes stories about Olivia getting caught pleasuring herself, but Elliot isn't perfect either! :) Anyone remember the bet? (Check chapter 12, last Author's Note.) So did you all like my April Fool's joke? Haha! Review & Request! **

**By The Way: Didn't Olivia/Mariska look FABULOS in that dress in the last episode of SVU, and in Bombshell. And Elliot/Christopher was looking pretty hot too, checking her out total EO there! **


	15. The Laundry Room

**A/N: So Rhonda Roo & modfeminist85 I kind of put both of your idea's together! :-) I hope you don't mind! Read, Review and Request. **

**hopelesslydevoted2svu- Lmao at your review! I totally agree now **

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, you all are keeping huge smiles on my face!**

"You want to go to lunch?" Elliot Stabler whispered to his partner of 12 years and secret girlfriend of 7 months.

"Yea, where do you want to go?" Olivia Benson whispered back, loving that she felt like she was in 8th grade and if she talked she would get in trouble with the teacher.

"Let's just leave and I'll tell you when we get outside." Elliot said as he got up handing Olivia her coat.

"So what are we going to eat Detective Stabler?" Olivia asked once they we're outside.

"Whatever you want to eat." Elliot replied.

"Oh yeah? Well I want a nice big, hard cock in my mouth." Olivia said smirking.

Elliot coughed, "What?" He asked opening the door the their car.

"You heard me. I want your big cock in my mouth." Olivia said seductively.

"Liv, you need to stop. You know what you're doing to me." Elliot said as he clutched the steering wheel.

"No I don't, why don't you tell me?" Olivia said rubbing his thighs carefully avoiding his cock.

Elliot took Olivia's wandering hand and put it on his growing erection. "You do this to me Olivia!"

Olivia giggled, "Wow! You're so big and hard! Do you want me as bad as I want you?"

"Fuck Olivia! You know I want you!" Elliot said pulling off quickly. He tried to concentrate on the road and not Olivia's hand on his throbbing cock.

"Where are we going Detective?" Olivia asked as if she was completely innocent.

"Oh do play that shit with me! We're going home!" Elliot said through gritted teeth as he drove fast.

Olivia looked at him, her hands never stopping there movements. "But what about work?"

"Got damn it Olivia, are you trying to make me crash? Fuck work!" Elliot pulled up to a red light. "Shit!" He turned looking at Olivia; she had he usual shit eating grin on.

"Bring your fine ass over here." He said yanking her face to his. Elliot kissed her hard. "Now calm down!"

Olivia sat back in her chair, "Wow," She whispered. She didn't tell Elliot she just had a soft orgasm fully cloth in her pants, from just a kiss. Well Elliot Stabler (Christopher Meloni) could do that to you.

"Come on!" Elliot said jumping out of the car he parked crooked.

It took Olivia a minute to register they had stopped but she got out.

Elliot was ahead her, "El wait!" Olivia said. He turned around, "Hurry up Liv, I can't really wait." Elliot said referring to his erection.

Olivia ran into the elevator Elliot held open for her. As soon as the doors closed Elliot pushed Olivia up against the wall and kissed her. "Mm" she moaned into his mouth.

The doors opened and Elliot picked Olivia up praying that no one was in the hallway.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist. "El, that feels so good." She moaned as he sucked her neck and pushed his erection into her core.

"Shit Liv, you have to get down, I can't open the door." Elliot said frustrated.

"Break it down!" Olivia whined not wanting to lose contact

"I can't baby, we need the door. I promise only about 3 minutes and then I'll pick you up again." Elliot said faithfully.

"Okay," Olivia whined letting getting off of him.

Elliot dug into his pocket taking out his keys and quickly unlocking the door. He walked in quickly waiting for Olivia.

Olivia practically ran inside. Olivia started to strip as Elliot closed the door. "Fuck Liv." Elliot said when he turned around and seen Olivia in nothing but a matching yellow lacy bra and panties set.

She bit her lip, "You like what you see Stabler?"

"Fuck yea!" Elliot said as he started to strip as well.

**EoEoEoEoEo**

"Man I wonder where baby-girl and Stabler went?" Fin asked Munch sitting at his desk.

"Idk?" Munch said.

"What the fuck is 'idk'?" Fin asked,

"I Don't Know, duh, psh get with the program." Munch said as if it was common sense.

"Man you spend too much time with teenagers, but seriously what about Stabler and Baby-Girl."

"Maybe they finally expressed their feelings for each other and their fucking now." Munch said getting up to make a pot of coffee.

"1, man their not going to fuck, Elliot just got divorced and they don't like each other! 2 If you make another pot of that liquid death I'm going to kill you!"

Munch rolled his eyes, "Well if their not fucking what do think their doing? They've been gone for about an hour now."

Fin sucked his teeth beginning to aggravated with Munch's crazy assumptions. "Whatever man, I'm gonna call them."

**EoEoEoEoEo**

Olivia was on Elliot again her legs wrapped around her waist his erection pressing into her core begging to be free.

"Fuck El! Please!" Olivia moaned as he pressed him against her more.

They ended up in the laundry room due to Elliot's lack of sight. All he could see were Olivia's perfect breast giggling in face.

Elliot put Olivia on the washing machine as he kissed her neck. His hands found their way behind her back opening her bra.

"Elliot, one of our phones is ringing." Olivia said pissed off.

"Fuck it Liv." Elliot said as he massaged her breast in his large hands.

"El just see who it is, it might be Cragen." Olivia said not really wanting but she knew she had to.

"Shit Liv!" Elliot said as he left running into the living room to get his phone.

"It's Fin! I'm not answering!" Elliot said walking back to Olivia.

"Good because I'm so wet." Olivia was naked sitting on the washing machine, running her fingers up and down her wet pussy.

Elliot hurried over to her taking off his boxers. Elliot kissed her hard as he replaced her fingers with his. Olivia moaned in his mouth as she snaked her hand between their bodies grabbing his hard cock.

Elliot gasped as Olivia started to stroke him. "Fuck baby, we can't do that I'm gonna cum too soon."

Olivia directed Elliot to her opening. "Please El," she whispered.

"Okay baby, lay back." Olivia laid back accidentally starting the washing machine.

"Oh shit!" Olivia said. Elliot reached a hand up to shut it off but Olivia stopped him. "Leave it on, it feels so good."

**EoEoEoEoEo**

"Man I called like 4 times and didn't get an answer." Fin said now getting worried.

"They're fucking." Munch mumbled.

"No they aren't! I'm going to Elliot's house to make sure they're okay." Fin said grabbing his coat.

Fin left on his way to Elliot's house praying that they were okay and not doing what Munch thought.

**EoEoEoEoEo**

"Fuck Elliot!" Olivia moaned when Elliot pushed all the way inside of her.

"Oh Liv, you're so tight baby." Elliot said as he started to pump slowly inside of her.

"Yes Elliot! Harder baby! Fuck me harder!" Olivia moaned loving the vibrations from the washing machine and Elliot pumping into her tight pussy.

"Oh Liv! Baby!" Elliot moaned as he lowered his head sucking on her nipples.

**EoEoEoEoEo**

Fin pulled up and seen Elliot's car parked crooked. He got out walked to the building ringing Elliot's bell... No answer.

He tried two more times then gave up. He rang another bell.

"Who is it?" A woman asked.

"Ma'am, I am detective Tutuola from special victims unit. I'm here to make sure my co-worker is okay. Can you please let me in?" Fin yelled into the intercom.

Fin heard a loud buzzing sound and pushed the door open, "Thank You!"

Fin didn't bother taking the elevator he rushed up the steps pounding on Elliot's door. He didn't get an answer.

Fin twisted the knob and the door opened slightly. Fin peeked his head in, "Stabler?"

Fin walked in following the moans he heard.

"YES! El I'm so close baby!" Olivia screamed as the washing machine and both Elliot sped up.

"Yes that's it baby! Cum for me, I want to feel you cum around my cock!" Elliot moaned in her ear.

"oh Oh OH Elliot! Oh God YES!" Olivia screamed loudly, knowing she was going to loose her voice tomorrow.

"Oh fuck Olivia! Livvy! God!" Elliot said as he spilled deep inside of Olivia. Her juices mixes with his coating her walls.

Fin walked into the laundry room and seen Olivia and Elliot, "Holy shit!" He said.

Elliot turned around quickly, "Uh, um, w-what the hell are you doing in here?" Elliot said trying to adjust his body so Fin couldn't see her. He didn't want his Olivia to be seen naked by anyone but him.

"I was looking for you and baby-girl... But I guess I found yall... Munch was right. Um I guess I'll see you two tomorrow." Fin said before nearly running out of the apartment.

"You okay baby?" Elliot asked Olivia, who was hiding her head on Elliot's chest. She nodded, "Baby, look at me, what's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head. Elliot moved back picking her head up. "Hey? What's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head again her face flushed red. "Baby, are you embarrassed, I am too but I trust Fin not to say anything." Elliot said kissing Olivia's forehead easing her blush.

Olivia smiled, "Are you sure honey?"

"Yes, now come on, let's go to bed." Elliot said pulling out of her.

"Mm El." Olivia moaned at the lost of contact.

"Baby can you carry me, I don't think I can walk." Olivia asked with a cute smile.

"Of course baby." Elliot carried Olivia to his bedroom where he laid her down and laid with her.

Olivia laid her head on his chest, "I love you Elliot."

Elliot kissed her head, "I love you too Olivia."

**EoEoEoEoEo**

Fin walked back into the precinct slapping 50 dollars on Munch's desk.

"What's this for?" Munch asked already knowing the answer.

"You were right." Fin whispered.

"What?" Munch asked again.

"You were right man! Baby- girl and Stabler are fucking and I walked on them!" Fin said pissed off.

"L-M-A-O!" Munch said as he started laughing hard.

Fin looked at him confused.

"Laug-" Munch started but Fin interrupted.

"I don't want to know!" Fin said plopping in his chair trying to erase the images of Elliot's bare ass out of his mind.

**A/N: HaHa! Review and Request! I hope I satisfied you all! :-) tell me what you think! And give me an request! ;-) XoXo thanks for the reviews and for reading! **


	16. A Naughty Girl In The Gym

**A/N: I apologize for my slow updating my internet wasn't working for a week and my phone was acting like a bum! LoL so this for Rhonda Roo! I love this request! ;) thank you so much everyone! I'm so happy you all are liking these one-shots!**

Olivia Benson sat at her desk frustrated. Sexual frustrated that is. She was horny as hell. Olivia was tired of her partner coming to work everyday in jeans and tight t-shirt. The shirts always had a v-neck, giving her a small peek of his chest.

And those damn jeans, how she would love to be those jeans. They made his ass look wonderful, and they gave her a nice outline of his large friend. Today, she figured she could get him back, she wore tight sweat pants and a low cut tight t-shirt.

Elliot sat at his desk a little angry. He wasn't mad at the case, or Kathy for divorcing him 1 month ago, not even Munch! But he was mad at his partner.

She came to work damn there wearing a 'fuck me' outfit. He tried his best not to stare, but it was hard. She was so beautiful, she was in all his dreams and fantasies. How could she not know what she was doing to him... Or did she know... Was Olivia doing this on purpose? But why?

Elliot got up feeling weak from keeping himself to look at Olivia; she was like his own personal energy drink, he could get re energized from just looking at her.

"Um, I finished my paperwork I'm going to work out for a bit." Elliot said as he started to head to the gym.

Olivia looked up and nodded quickly before returning to her own paperwork. Before she knew it her paperwork was done and she was thinking about Elliot again.

She stood up and sighed, "I'm going to go the cribs."

Fin looked up concerned, "You okay baby-girl?"

Olivia smiled, "Yea I just got a bad headache."

"I have some Motrin is you need." Fin offered.

"Thanks but I'm good... I'm just going to nap it off." Olivia said heading towards the stairs.

Olivia opened the door with nearly all of her strength. She plopped down one of the bunks and tried to get comfortable. Olivia was finally happy with laying on her stomach. She tried to go to sleep but the noise from the treadmill was too loud for her to go to sleep.

After 10 minutes of trying she jumped up and walked into the gym. Olivia stopped at the door staring at Elliot. He was running on the treadmill with no shirt on, sweat dripped down his chiseled chest.

Olivia felt herself get wet as the muscles in his chest moved as he ran. She looked him over, he had on workout pants that were too tight.

His arms pumped as he ran faster, sweat dripping off his body. It was almost as if he was glistening. Olivia palmed her breast through her shirt as she watched him.

Elliot kept running he chest heaved with every step. He started to slow down and soon came to a full stop. He leaned over the top of the treadmill wiping his sweat and taking a long swig from his water. He stepped down off the machine and walked to the weight lifting area.

Olivia stepped back so she was out of sight. Elliot laid on his back with his legs wide open giving Olivia a clear view. She moaned quietly. Elliot started doing weight lifts. His biceps rippled with each lift.

Olivia's hand started to travel south. She played hem of sweat pants before pushing her hand down inside. She ran her fingers up and down her slit while she moaned.

She put two fingers inside herself, she moaned again while closing her eyes and letting her head fall back in pleasure.

While in her trance Olivia didn't notice that Elliot had gotten up and disappeared. Olivia opened her eyes when she didn't hear Elliot grunting with each lift anymore.

Just then a hand grabbed her wrist tightly. Olivia gasped trying to turn around but the person behind her kept her close to him. She started to wiggle trying to get free.

"Stop moving Liv. What are you doing?" The man asked.

Olivia calmed down when she recognized that it was Elliot's voice, but she was still deeply embarrassed. "I, uh..." Olivia trailed off, what was she suppose to say 'I'm finger fucking myself while I watch you workout.'

"You what Olivia? Tell me baby." Elliot whispered as he kissed the back of her neck. Hand still wrapped around her wrist.

"Mm, I uh, I came to ask you to be quiet but... Oh!" Olivia moaned when Elliot pushed her own fingers deeper inside her.

He turned her around, "You should've been quiet then I wouldn't have caught you." He kissed softly while he replaced her fingers with his. He pulled away and took his hand out her pants.

Olivia had a sad and confused look on her face, "W-what?" She asked.

"You've been a naughty girl, and naughty girls have to get punishments." Elliot said stepping back.

Olivia smiled. She took off her shirt and walked up to Elliot wrapping her arm around the back of his neck and her leg around his waist. "Then punish me detective Stabler." Olivia whisper arousal lacy her voice.

"Oh I plan to!" Elliot said as he picked her up and brought her to a mat in the conner. Elliot detached himself from her and stripped naked.

Olivia repeated his actions. "Come on El, don't make me wait; I'm so wet."

"Like I said you've been a naughty girl and now you shall be punished." Elliot said as he leaned down between her legs. His breathing tickling her.

"El, please." Olivia groaned impacting.

Elliot licked softly once then stopped. "Mm"

"Ohh, El, please keep going." Olivia moaned.

"I don't know?" Elliot said mockingly.

Olivia sat up, "You don't understand, I want you to fuck me! Now!" Olivia looked at his erection, "And I now you want to fuck me so do it! Now!" She added.

Elliot hovered over her his mouth seeking hers. As they kissed he ran himself up and down her folds. "I do want to you baby but I don't want to fuck you I want to make love to you."

"Then make love to me El." Olivia said bucking her hips.

Elliot kissed her again as he pushed in slowly, "Oh Liv! So tight! So good baby."

Olivia moaned kissing Elliot again, she couldn't get enough of his kisses.

Elliot started pumping slowly while still kissing her.

Olivia ripped her mouth away, "God El, so big, so hard! So good baby!" Olivia moaned holding on to his shoulders.

"Shit Livvy, you feel amazing!" Elliot moaned as he pumped harder.

"Fuck! Elliot! God I'm close!" Olivia said as her hips met his every thrust.

"That's it baby, cum for me!" Elliot said.

It was like her body obeyed his command because Olivia arched her body off the ground as she let a high-pitched scream of his name.

"Shit!" As he kissed her to quite her. Until he felt his on orgasm take over.

Elliot put his face in the crook of her neck and moaned as he lick the skin that was there.

"Aww fuck Liv baby, yes!" Elliot moaned quietly as he spilled deep inside of her.

Olivia hummed quietly as she was loving the feeling him emptying himself in her.

"I love you." They said at the same time. Olivia blushed, "I love you El, but right now I don't think I can walk; I never had someone your size."

Elliot smiled, "I love you too baby, and don't worry I'll carry you."

Elliot and Olivia got dressed and made sure they were presentable.

"You ready?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded a little scared Elliot would say she's heavy. He picked her up as if her was as light as a feather. He had one on her back and the other under her knees.

They walked downstairs together as Olivia held onto Elliot.

"Whoa, what happened baby-girl?" Fin asked.

"She got hurt on a machine." Elliot lied for Olivia.

"Which one?" Fin asked.

"Um..." Olivia said.

"I know." Munch said as he just walked in.

"Which one then Munch?" Fin said annoyed.

"The big hard one that goes between your legs... I think its called, 'Elliot's Cock'." Munch said with a smirk.

Fin coughed as attempt to cover his laughter.

Olivia hid her face on Elliot chest. "How did you know?" Elliot asked quietly.

Munch sat as his desk, "You can't seriously be asking me that! Look at Benson, she's got a hickey and you have her lipstick all over her neck and even on your lips."

Olivia reached up and wiped the lipstick off his lips smiling.

"Um... Where's Cragen?" Olivia asked still in Elliot's arms.

"He had a meeting with Tucker." Fin said.

"Alright y'all this is our secret, Liv and I are going home." Elliot said as he approached the elevators.

Once they were in the elevator Fin shot Munch a look, "the big hard one that goes between your legs, 'Elliot's Cock'? Really Munch? You embarrassed the hell out of them!"

Munch shrugged, "Their fine, it's just about time they got together! Besides that did you hear Olivia scream! Damn I'll never think of that woman in the same way again."

"Aw damn it man I don't need to hear that I think of baby-girl as a sister and to think about her and Stabler... Yuck..."

"Whatever man, you know Benson is hot." Munch said laughing in his seat.

Fin got up and pushed Munch out of his seat. Munch hit the ground hard. "Don't talk about Baby-girl like that. Now get your boney ass up and let's go get some drinks."

Munch got up and said, "Man should kick your ass for assaulting and officer!"

Fin turned to him, "Try it."

Munch just laughed "I was just kidding,"

Fin threw the car keys at him, "Sure okay, you're driving."

They stepped into the elevator. "You know I think I'm going to call the cops on you for a DV friendship."

"Oh if you want domestic violence I'll show you domestic violence. Come on boney!" Fin said laughing as he left the elevator first.

**A/N: Did you all like it? Review & Request! **

**P.S- You can tell me some things you want anyone to say/do and I'll put it in there. XoXo **

**P.S(2)- Did you all hear that Mariska adopted a daughter! She is such a loving person! :-) It's so sweet; I just hope that being a mommy to her little girl & August doesn't affect her role on SVU! I almost died the first time she left! XoXo**


	17. Stake Out Sex

**A/N: For dontstop! This one is a cute request! ;-)**

**Thank you for the request & Review! ;-) **

Olivia Benson sat on the arm of the chair in Captain Cragen's office listening to the briefing of her stake out.

Elliot Stabler stood leaned against the closed door as he listened too.

"Alright, you can't have any cell phones and we don't have any ear pieces. This guy is serious and dangerous. You two have to catch him the moment he makes his move. The motel is on 145 street, you'll may be there all night and may only be there for an hour." Cragen paused.

"Go home get some things just in case. Don't come back here go straight to the motel after." Cragen said.

Olivia sighed, "It's going to be a long night..."

Elliot held the door open for her. "Well luckily I get to spend it with you." Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia returned the smile, "I guess that's good."

They both went home and got some clothes. Elliot kissed his kids and called his ex-wife asking her to keep the kids while he was gone. She agreed.

While Olivia was putting on her jeans her phone started ringing, "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Liv, I'm downstairs are you ready?" Elliot asked from his car.

Olivia blushed she knew Elliot was going to make jokes about her not being ready.

"Actually El, just come up... I'm not ready. Oh use your key, I uh kind of can't come to the door." Olivia said looking down at her bra.

"Alright I'm on my way up." Elliot said getting out of the car.

Olivia put on her black heels that she rarely wore thanks to the job. She loved the shoes she brought them from Nine West for $60! Well Elliot brought them but she paid him back.

She smiled remembering the day; she was undercover with Elliot playing as his new girlfriend and he was her sugar daddy. He was holding her and every now and again he would kiss the back of her neck. Olivia was so soaked that day.

She started creaming at the memory. "Olivia, I'm coming in..." Elliot said opening the door.

"Okay I'm putting on my shirt now." Olivia called from her room.

Elliot sat on her couch flipping through a magazine.

"Hey El," Olivia said walking out her room.

"Hey Liv... Uh, um, you look nice." Elliot said trying not to stare so he wouldn't get hard.

Olivia blushed as she put on her coat. "Thanks... Um, we should get going it's already 9:00."

Elliot and Olivia drove to motel.

"Hi, we need a room on the ground floor." Elliot said.

"Okay he you go, you pay in the morning." The clerk said handing them a key with the number 7 on it.

They walked to the room in silence.

"Wow, this looks fun." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Well its a stake out what do you expect?" Elliot said closing the door behind them.

Olivia tried to turn the T.V on, "At least a working tv." She plopped down on the bed.

"Well... At least we have a door." Elliot said with a smile.

"Yea I guess, but what the hell are we going to do in here? We have no phone, no tv, we're going to die of boredom." Olivia said taking off her coat.

"No we won't, we have each other, and we'll talk." Elliot said.

"Talk about what?" Olivia asked worried, talking with Elliot could lead to an argument.

"We could play a game." Elliot said shrugging his shoulders.

"Like what?" Olivia asked trying to get comfortable in the motel.

"Um, how about we just ask each other questions?" Elliot said taking off his shoes and coat.

"Okay, you go first." Olivia said.

"Okay, um what's your favorite thing to do?" Elliot said.

"Work. Who's you're favorite person to work with at SVU?" Olivia said.

"You."

Olivia blushed as she waited for the next question.

"If you could redo anything and make changes what would it be?" Elliot asked.

"The day I walked into the station." Olivia said staring at the ground.

"Why?" Elliot said a little hurt.

"You didn't say we had to explain. What would you do if you got fired from work right now?" Olivia asked.

"I'd be completely lost." Elliot said. "Um what would you d-" Olivia cut him off.

"Elliot these questions are so boring! Can we put some spice into them?" Olivia said jumping up from the bed.

"Oh, okay, um, how do you liked to be kissed?" Elliot said.

"Now that's more like it! It really depends on the man... I really liked to be kissed passionately." Olivia looked up into Elliot's eyes.

They locked for a minute before he moved towards her.

He touched the side of her face. "Like this?" He kissed her softly at first. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission to go deeper.

Their tongues fought, and she moaned in his mouth. "El," he pulled away.

"Its your turn." Elliot said smoothly.

"Uh... How do you like a girl?" Olivia said her face burning red, and underwear soaking wet.

"I like a girl wet and tight." Elliot said rubbing her thighs. "What is your favorite position?"

"I like to ride a man, and I like missionary." Olivia said leaning over to kiss Elliot again.

"Please El." Olivia moaned against his lips.

"What do you want baby? Tell me." Elliot whispered as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"I want you El. I want you in me. Please Elliot." Olivia moaned as Elliot massaged her breast.

"Yea baby, I want you too." Elliot said taking his shirt off.

"Then take me El," Olivia whispered bucking her hips.

Elliot stood up and started taking off his clothes Olivia did the same. When she got to her shoes Elliot stopped her.

"Leave them on, they're so sexy." Elliot whispered hovering over her.

Elliot hooked his fingers in the side of her panties and slowly slid them down her long legs. Elliot placed his head between her legs inhaling her wonderful smell.

Elliot started licking her clit slowly while his hands were under her thighs keeping her wide open to him.

Olivia arched her back off the bed, "Shit El!"

Elliot felt her get close to her orgasm and stopped. He kissed her neck, "You taste so good baby."

Olivia moaned bucking her hips again. "Please El! I want you in me!"

Elliot took his off and kissed Olivia softly. "You ready baby?"

"Yes! Elliot!" Olivia moaned gripping the sheets.

Elliot pushed in the head of his cock slowly. "Oh Liv, you're so tight and wet."

"Mm El, go all the way in please." Olivia said wrapping her legs around his waist, digging the heel of her shoes into his ass.

"Fuck Liv, that hurts and feels so good." Elliot moaned as he pushed completely in her.

"Uh.. Mm..." Olivia moaned before she flipped them over.

Elliot stared up at her shocked, "I told you I like to ride a man." Olivia said as she started to move her hips over him.

"Oh baby, yes." Elliot groaned as Olivia rubbed his chest.

"Oh yea baby, you like me riding you?" Olivia said as she started moving quicker.

"Oh fuck! I like it baby!" Elliot said pumping up meeting her thrust.

Olivia began bouncing wildly on Elliot. The bed creaking with each, bounce, thrust and grind.

"Oh shit El, I'm gonna cum!" Olivia said pounding her waist down on him.

"That's it baby, cum for me. Come on baby, cum!" Elliot said massaging her breast and pinching her nipples lightly.

"Oh God Elliot! Yes baby! OHH fuck!" Olivia screamed her inner walls clenching him tightly.

"Oh shit Livia! Baby, oh fuck!" Elliot groaned as he shot his hot semen deep inside of her.

Olivia gasped, her eyes were wide. She never let man cum inside of her. "I love you!" Olivia gasped.

She leaned her forehead against his. "I love you too Liv." Elliot whispered covering their bodies with the sheet.

Olivia pulled off of him laying her head on his chest. Olivia started to fall asleep.

"Honey?" Elliot asked.

"Yes?" Olivia said tired.

"Why would you change the day you walked into the precinct?" Elliot asked curious.

"Because El, that's the day I fell hopelessly in love with you." Olivia said shyly.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you too Liv. So much." Elliot said as he kissed her softly.

**A/N: Did you all like it? **

**Little Kakau and Rhonda Roo yall request is next. I'm doing it in order of request, so dontstop was first, Rhonda Roo you're next, and Little Kakau yours will be after! I have wonderful ideas for all the stories! **

**Review! (You can request and I'll put it on the list lol!) XoXo love you all! **


	18. A Sexy Ass Stabler

**A/N: For Rhonda Roo! This request is good! :-) I only hope I do it justice! And thank you so much for saying you love my writing it means a lot! Also dontstop I added the dirty talk! **:) **HeHe! **

Olivia sat at her desk bored. She had know one to stare at. Her partner and new boyfriend wasn't sitting across from her. He got sent home early for beating up a perp.

Olivia sighed.

"Baby-girl what's wrong you been sighing a lot lately." Fin asked worried.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired that's all." Olivia lied.

"Okay, you know we can handle everything here, you can go home if you want." Fin suggested.

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know, I think I'll just stay and see how I feel."

"Alright suit yourself." Fin said smiling.

Elliot Stabler sat at home bored. He missed his girlfriend. Only if he would've listened to her when she told him to stop beating the perp.

Elliot walked around his house trying to keep himself busy with anything possible. Then he got a text from Fin, 'Hey man baby-girl is tired and I told her to go home but she's not listening, maybe you should call her and get her home.'

Elliot had a dirty thought, then he called Olivia.

"Hey honey." Olivia said lowly. Nobody knew Elliot and Olivia were dating and they wanted to keep it that way until they felt comfortable.

"Hey baby, what are doing?" Elliot asked smirking with a dirty idea in his mind.

"Just looking over some DD5's before I give them to Cragen. It's a real slow day." Olivia said sipping her coffee.

"Oh yea, well you should come home." Elliot said his voice lower than usual.

Olivia was a bit suspicious, "El baby, what are you doing?"

"Baby I've been thinking about you all day. I'm so hard right now. I want to be in you." Elliot said smiling.

Olivia choked a bit on her coffee. "What? Elliot you need to stop, I'm at work."

"I wish I could come down there and fuck the shit out of you on your desk."

Olivia moaned lowly. "El, please stop."

"Then I would taste you in my mouth. I would lick up all of your juices." Elliot said as he actually started to get hard.

"Are you wet baby? Do you want me in you, fucking you hard?" Elliot asked getting turned on.

"Yes." Olivia whispered.

"Tell me how wet you are baby." Elliot groaned.

"El, I really can't," Olivia said nervous that everyone could hear everything Elliot was saying.

"Tell me Olivia." Elliot said strictly.

"I feel like I just pee'd on my self, that's how wet I am." Olivia groaned.

"Mm that's nice now tell me how you want me to fuck you."

"I can't El, Munch and Fin are still here." Olivia whispered.

"I don't give a damn Olivia, just tell me!"

"Ok, I want you to fuck me hard, until I scream. Then I want you to fill my pussy with your cum." Olivia whispered even lower.

"Where?" Elliot asked.

"On the kitchen counter." Olivia said putting her head down.

"Come home baby and I'll do it." Elliot groaned as he erection started to get painful.

"Shit El, I can't leave." Olivia said pissed.

"Yes you can just leave." Elliot said annoyed, "And hurry up!" He added before hanging up.

"Ok I'm on my way." Olivia said standing.

"You taking my offer?" Fin asked smiling.

"Yea I really need some sleep." Olivia lied.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Fin and Munch said.

Olivia ran down the stairs.

"It's more like she really needs some Elliot." Munch whispered.

"Yea, I'm just happy they're finally together." Fin said laughing.

Olivia hailed a cab because her legs felt too weak to drive. She gave the cabbie Elliot's address and asked him to hurry. When they pulled up to Elliot's building she threw a 20 at the cabbie and ran to the door.

She buzzed the bell,

"Who?" Elliot asked although he knew it was Olivia.

"Elliot buzz me in!" Olivia shouted.

Olivia ran up the stairs pounding on Elliot's door. Elliot's new cat, Ricky, that Olivia convinced him to get, ran to the door.

As soon as he opened it Olivia ran in wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Ricky disappeared under Elliot's bed.

Elliot closed the door with his free hand. "Shit Liv," Elliot said when she ripped his shirt.

"Elliot I'm so wet! I want you so much baby, please!" Olivia moaned.

Elliot pulled her shirt off of her and lifted her up. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed madly.

**EoEoEoEoEo**

"Hey honey." Casey whispered to Fin.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Fin asked as Casey sat on the edge of his desk.

"Just came to prep Benson for court tomorrow. Speaking of her, where the hell is she and Stabler?" Casey asked noticing both off the desk empty.

"Stabler got sent home early, and baby-girl needed some rest." Fin explained.

"Alright, I'll be back I'm going to call Liv and see if she feels up to it." Casey said walking towards the bathroom.

**EoEoEoEoEo**

"Elliot please, skip the foreplay I want you in me." Olivia said.

Elliot put Olivia down and started working his way out of his jeans.

Olivia copied his actions throwing her clothes behind her. She went back to kissing Elliot as if they were magnets.

Elliot backed Olivia into the kitchen. He lifted her up on the counter and caressed her breast with his hands and mouth.

"Oh Elliot," Olivia moaned pressing his head harder against her breast.

Elliot leaned up kissing her again. "Are you ready baby?"

**EoEoEoEoEo**

"Hm, it went straight to voice mail..." Casey said.

"You tried El?" Munch asked.

"Yea, it just rang... Well I'm gonna go over there and make sure he's okay. See you later Munch, I'll see you at home Fin." Casey said before leaving.

**EoEoEoEoEo**

"Yes El you know that I'm ready!" Olivia groaned.

Elliot pushed into Olivia wet hot opening, "Oh fuck Liv you're so wet and tight baby it feels so good." Elliot moaned as he started thrusting slowly.

"Oh yes El, harder baby!" Olivia screamed.

Elliot started ramming into Olivia as her nails ran up and down his back. Keeping this pace Elliot slid his hands between their bodies and flicked his thumb over her clit.

"OH Fuck Elliot that feels so good don't stop baby!" Olivia screamed.

"Shit Liv I'm gonna cum!" Elliot groaned as Olivia moved her hips to meet each thrust.

**EoEoEoEoEo**

Casey pulled up to Elliot's building. She got out the car and searched through her bag for the set of keys Elliot gave her to feed his cat.

Casey found them and worked her way into the building. She stepped on the elevator pissed that no one was answering her calls.

"YES Elliot! I'm gonna cum baby, please harder!" Olivia yell.

Elliot slammed into Olivia as he rubbed her clit harder.

Olivia leaned forward biting Elliot's neck to keep herself quiet.

Casey approached the door and opened it walking in slowly.

"OH FUCK! Elliot! Ohh baby!" Olivia screamed as her back arched, and head fell back in extreme pleasure. Her orgasm washed over her strongly.

Elliot slammed back in all the way and held himself there as he empty himself into her. "Oh Livvy! Baby! I love you!" Elliot groaned.

Casey stood in the living as she just saw her best friend have an orgasm on her partners kitchen counter. Casey wasn't going to lie she was a bit turned on but at the same time she was shocked.

"OLIVIA BENSON!" Casey called out once she gathered enough breathe.

Olivia's head popped up her entire face turned red as her best friend Casey Novak stood there looking at her she felt so exposed.

"Oh shit!" Olivia mumbled.

"Yea oh shit is right! Olivia! You could have told me you were fucking Sexy Ass Stabler!" Casey said using the nickname they came up for Elliot.

"Um... Casey... I um... Ohhh." Olivia moaned when Elliot pulled out of her wrapping himself in a towel and getting her one too.

"I don't even care right now, you two go finish having fun and Olivia if you can walk tomorrow I'll prepare you for court early." Casey said with a wink before she left.

"I can't believe that happened!" Olivia groaned.

"Me either. Please remind me to get my keys from her tomorrow!" Elliot said as he helped Olivia down.

"Oh trust me I will. And I love you too El." Olivia said when they laid in his bed.

"Um, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yes baby?"

"Sexy Ass Stabler, is that what you two call me?" Elliot asked curious.

"No it's what I call you." Olivia blushed.

"Wow." Elliot said playing with her hair.

"What can I say, I gotta sexy ass man." Olivia said as she kissed him sweetly.

Elliot laughed. He held Olivia close as they slept.

**A/N: Did you all like it? :-) Review & Request! And I have another one for Little Kakau! Which will either be up tonight or tomorrow! :-) XoXo love you all! Review & Request! ;-)**


	19. Something Better Than Theraflu

**A/N: For Little Kakau! :-) here ya go! I had fun writing this one.**

**Also if you see this *Achoo* that just means someone sneezed.**

"Achoo!" Olivia sneezed as she walked into the apartment with her boyfriend Elliot Stabler.

"Olivia I think you're getting sick." Elliot said as he took her bags and sat them in the kitchen.

"I'm not *achoo* getting sick El." Olivia groaned.

Elliot looked at her, "Liv, you're getting sick. Listen to you; your nose is stuffy isn't it?"

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled, "Achoo!"

"Yea, you're getting sick. Come on you're going to lay down for a bit." Elliot said as he led Olivia to their bedroom.

"But El, I don't want to lay down, I feel fine honestly." Olivia said her eye lids felt heavy, and nose was stuffed.

Elliot laid Olivia down, "Okay well just lay down for a little while and let's see how you feel when you wake up."

Olivia smiled Elliot was always so protective over her. "Okay honey, I love you." *achoo*

Elliot laughed, "I love you too." He kissed her forehead and then went to start making dinner.

Elliot started making dinner while Olivia slept. Elliot was in the middle of cutting up onions when he felt two hands graze his back.

"Hey you." Olivia whispered in his ear.

Elliot turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey yourself." He paused kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia laid her head on Elliot's chest. "Much better."

He rubbed her back "Well that's good are you ready to eat?"

Olivia let him go, "Yea, what are we having?"

"I made chicken taco's, its all I really know how to do well." Elliot said a little ashamed.

"Don't worry honey, that's perfect, I'm not that hungry anyway." Olivia said as Elliot started making their plates.

Olivia and Elliot started eating. All of a sudden Olivia just stopped.

"What's wrong honey?" Elliot asked noticing her.

"I feel like I have to," Olivia jumped up running into the bathroom throwing up into the toilet.

Elliot was right behind her holding her hair back. "It's okay let it all out baby."

Olivia groaned loudly. She slowly sat down on the floor. "El..." She whispered as she leaned onto his chest.

Elliot rubbed her back, "You're burning up baby, come on let's get you back to bed."

"El I don't want to go to bed." Olivia whined.

"I know baby but your sick. Would you rather go to bed or go to the doctors?" Elliot asked patting down her hair.

"I don't want either El." Olivia said as she got more comfortable in his arms.

"Okay then." Elliot said before picking her up and bringing her to the living room.

"Whoa! El put me down!" Olivia groaned as she started to feel dizzy and light headed.

Elliot laid Olivia down on the couch, "Please Liv just rest and we'll see how you feel in the morning."

Olivia groaned getting comfortable on the couch, "Okay..."

"I'm sleeping on the other couch just in case you need something." Elliot told her as he put a blanket over her and a pillow behind her head.

"El, you really don't have, *achoo*, to I'll be fine." Olivia groaned.

Elliot kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Liv, I love you. I'll be right over here if you need me."

Olivia finally gave in, there was no debating with him, "Goodnight El, I love you too."

**The Next Day...**

Olivia groaned as she rolled off the couch, she checked the time quickly before she answered the door that woke her up; it was 12:30 in the afternoon.

*Cough, Cough* "Hi Melinda. What are you doing here?" Olivia asked letting Melinda in the house.

"Elliot asked me to come by. How are you feeling Olivia, you don't look so well." Melinda said as she sat down next to Olivia.

"I'm going to kick El's ass, and I feel like crap Mel." Olivia said as she wrapped herself in the blanket.

"Olivia let me help honey, let me take you temperature." Melinda said as she opened a small bag she brought with her.

"No Melinda, I hate doctors." Olivia whined.

"Please Olivia, you may just have the flu, some Theraflu and rest you'll be all better by tonight." Melinda asked wiggling the thermometer in front of Olivia's face.

"Okay." Olivia opened her mouth and Melinda slid the cold metal under her tongue.

About two minutes later thermometer beeped.

Melinda read it, "99.9, Olivia you're sick honey." Melinda pulled something else out of her bag

"Here, take this in a cup of hot tea or iced tea, it'll make you sleepy but you'll be all better when wake up."

Olivia took the threaflu from Melinda. "Thanks Mel, I'll call you when I wake up."

Melinda packed up and left. Olivia made her theraflu and just like Melinda said Olivia was fast asleep.

Olivia woke up 2 hours later to the sound of pots being moved around in the kitchen. She stood up and felt so renewed.

"Hey honey." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Elliot turned around and kissed her forehead, "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

Olivia smiled, "I feel so wonderful El, I think I can go back to work tomorrow!"

"Liv you're not going to work tomorrow." Elliot said firmly.

"Why?" Olivia asked getting up from her seat.

"Because Liv, I want to make sure you're completely better. You'll go back the beginning of next week." Elliot said strictly.

"I'm going back tomorrow Elliot! I feel wonderful... I feel like a new Olivia!" Olivia said spinning around.

Elliot grabbed her, "Don't spin Liv, I don't want you to throw up again."

Olivia pulled out of his grasp. "I'm fine El, and I'll prove it to you. When I call you meet me in our bedroom." Olivia said winking as she made her way towards the bedroom.

Elliot sighed, "Alright Olivia."

She closed the door behind her. Olivia dug around her drawers looking for one of Elliot's NYPD shirts.

She found the over sized shirt and pulled it on. She slipped on a pair of lacey panties then looked herself over in the mirror.

"Damn I look good! I would fuck me!" Olivia laughed to herself.

She opened the door and stood behind it and called Elliot. "El, I'm ready for you."

Elliot came into the room, "Liv, come on baby don't try to scare me where are you?"

Olivia slammed the door shut and Elliot looked her his eyes bulging out of his head; and that wasn't the only part of him that was bulging out.

"Hi Elliot." Olivia said seductively.

"Liv baby, we really can't do this you're sick." Elliot said as he watched her walk over to him. Her hips had extra sway in each step.

Olivia kissed him deeply, "I'm not sick! Now lay on the bed!"

Elliot did as he was told. Olivia stood next to the bed and started to slowly drag her lacey underwear down her legs.

Elliot groaned, "Baby..."

Olivia bit her lip then straddled him, "What happened baby?" She started to unbutton his shirt.

"Nothing, you just so sexy Liv." Elliot said. He could feel her heat through his slacks; it was only making his erection more painful.

Olivia ran her nails up and down his chest. "Mm, all mine." She whispered.

Elliot laid back resting his head on the pillows while he unbuttoned his pants.

Olivia felt him fumbling with the button, she let out a sexy laugh, "Let me." Olivia reached down unbuttoning his slacks.

She pulled them down along with his boxers, throwing them somewhere on the floor with his shirt.

"God El, I don't think I'll ever get used to how big you are." Olivia moaned as she stroked him with her hand.

"Ohh Liv," Elliot moaned.

Olivia bit her lip and lowered her mouth closer to his cock. "Do you mind?"

Elliot groaned her breath was tickling him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Olivia said with a smirk before she took him in her mouth.

"Oh fuck Liv! Baby, so good." Elliot groaned as her hand teased his balls.

"Mmmm" Olivia said in response.

"Oh Liv, baby, please. I wanna cum inside of you." Elliot said gripping the sheets tightly.

Olivia came up smiling, "I always love the way you taste; so sweet."

"Please baby I want you so bad." Elliot said as he kissed her and pulled his shirt over her head.

"Then you can take me baby, but only on one condition." Olivia moaned as he sucked her pointy nipples.

"What's that?" Elliot asked switching breast.

"Mm, only if you take me from behind." Olivia moaned.

"Oh I'll be more than happy to." Elliot said as Olivia got on all fours on the bed.

"You ready baby?" Elliot asked positioning himself at her entrance.

"You know I am baby." Olivia moaned pressing her ass against him.

Elliot pushed into her slowly loving the new position.

"Oh El, that's feels so good baby." Olivia moaned.

"God baby I love this position." Elliot moaned as he started moving in and out of her quickly.

"Oh yes El, harder baby, love me harder!" Olivia moaned.

Elliot started moving quicker in Olivia. "Oh baby, so good, you're so tight. So wet baby,"

"Ohh El, oh God I'm gonna cum!" Olivia moaned.

Elliot started ramming quicker into her, "Me too baby."

Olivia moaned, "Ohh El, I wanna to cum with you baby please!"

"Ok, I'm going to tell you when." Elliot moaned, loving that Olivia wanted to orgasm with him.

"Oh fuck Livvy! Cum baby, cum!" Elliot groaned as she started spilling into her.

"Oh fuck Elliot! Oh God baby! Yes!" Olivia yelled along with several other explicits as Elliot filled her up.

"Oh yes Olivia oh baby!" Elliot moaned and screamed as he spilled deep inside of her.

Olivia laid flat on her stomach and Elliot almost fell on top of her. Elliot pulled out of her and laid on his back panting.

"Oh God El, that was wonderful." Olivia said panting.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her, "It was Olivia."

"I love you Elliot. You know that right?" Olivia asked kissing Elliot softly.

"I know baby, I love you so much Liv." Elliot whispered.

"El, I think I wanna go back to work next week." Olivia smiling.

"Why did you change your mom all of a sudden?" Elliot asked as he spooned with her.

Olivia smiled her and Elliot fit perfectly together; of course despite of the height difference.

"I want to stay home and make love to you all day." Olivia said.

"Now I can agree with that!" Elliot said kissing the back of her head.

**A/N: Did you all like it? Review please! And also there is no more people on the list ;-) so request! And I'll do it the same way as before! Thank you all for reading, XoXo! Review & Request! :-) **


	20. Je Peux Taquiner Tout Comme Vous

**A/N: This one is for Dontstop Thank you for your reviews they made me happy! There are some french words/sentences some translations will be at the end and others will be in parentheses! :-) Read, Review, & Request! **

Elliot sat at his desk looking at his girlfriend. He was day dreaming about her.

He wanted to be in her; making sweet, but yet hard love to her. He moaned lowly at the idea.

Olivia sat at her desk with her head hanging low as her long brown hair fell in front of her face.

She looked at Elliot with out picking her head up. He was staring at her now he was biting his lip. It was turning her on like crazy.

Olivia looked up and smiled at Elliot. He returned the smile with wink. Olivia blushed madly.

"Hey do you want me to make us some coffee?" Olivia asked, it was late and everyone left.

"Yea... That'll be nice." Elliot said smiling.

Olivia walked to the coffee maker. She started to make the coffee trying to keep her mind off of Elliot.

Elliot on the other hand couldn't keep his eyes off her wonderful plump ass. He got up and walked behind Olivia wrapping his arms around her waist.

Olivia gasped a little scared. She relaxed when Elliot kissed her neck softly.

"Mm, El we really shouldn't do this here." Olivia moaned leaning her head back giving Elliot more access to neck.

Elliot suck the tender skin of her throat, as he softly massaged her breast with one hand and drew patterns between her legs through her pants.

"You're right we shouldn't." Elliot stopped and pulled himself away. We walked back to his desk sitting.

"So how about that coffee?" He asked as if nothing happened.

Olivia was a bit shocked. She knew Elliot as the man that when he started something sexual he had to finish it.

She smirked, he was either gaining self-control or he was just teasing her. But Olivia wasn't one to take teasing well; in her book she believed two could play that game!

Olivia poured both of them a cup of coffee. She sat Elliot's on his desk and sat down.

They finished their coffee exchanging small smiles. Olivia sighed gazing out the window.

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I just have a cramp in my neck." Olivia replied rubbing her neck.

Elliot stood up and walked over to her. He stood behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

Olivia moaned it felt great but her neck was still hurting.

Elliot noticed and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It doesn't feel better yet honey?"

Olivia bit her lip, "No, but it's getting there."

Elliot leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her neck then once again sat down in his seat.

Olivia was now extremely turned on and pissed off. She got up and grabbed some things and her coat. She turned to Elliot and said, "El I'm going home..."

Elliot looked up "You don't want to wait for me?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, but can you come home soon please?"

Elliot smiled and got up. He wrapped his arms around her waist squeezing her ass softly. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll be home in about a hour."

Olivia left the station house with a million things running through her mind of how she could Elliot back.

The car ride home was silent but quick. Olivia raced into the house. She quickly stripped and hopped in the shower.

Olivia washed up quickly she ran into her and Elliot's bedroom. Olivia rambled through her night stand drawer.

She pulled out a black thong and a matching bra. Olivia grabbed her short satin robe from her closet. Then her phone rang.

"Hey honey." Olivia answered.

"Hey babe. I'm on my way home do you want me to pick anything up?" Elliot asked.

Olivia turned off the lights and started lightning candles. "No honey just come."

"Alright I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Elliot said.

"Okay babe I love you."

Elliot smiled usually he said I love you first. "I love you to baby."

Olivia poured two cups of Moscato. She sat on the sofa, crossed her leg seductively, sipped her wine and waited for Elliot to come home.

Elliot walked to the door pulling out his keys. Olivia smiled inside the house. Elliot walked in and stopped.

"What's all this Liv?" Elliot asked closing the door.

"Oh its nothing..." Olivia said getting up still holding her cup of wine.

Elliot started taking his shirt off. "Damn it Liv, you look so fucking sexy in that."

Elliot slid his shirt off his shoulders and on to the floor. Olivia dipped her finger in the wine and wiped it on Elliot's chest. She smiled before leaning down licking the wine off.

"Mm Liv." Elliot moaned when her tongue played with his nipples.

Olivia smiled and kissed his lips. She forced her tongue into his mouth roaming his all over.

Elliot squeezed her ass and pulled her plush against him. He could feel her erect nipples through the thin material of her bra.

Olivia smiled into the kiss and started to grind against his erection. "Please Liv, I want you so bad." Elliot begged.

Olivia smirked then stopped. She dipped her finger in the wine again putting it on his ear lobe.

Olivia licked the wine off and whispered as sexual as she could, "Je veux faire l'amour avec vous, mais je vais te taquiner en premir." (I'm going to make love to you, but I'm going to tease you first.)

It had been a while since Olivia spoke in french but she only remember naughty things.

Elliot groaned, "Baby don't speak to me in french, I don't as much as you do."

Olivia sat her wine down and started walking towards the bedroom, "Come on, je suis bebe tellement humide."

(I'm so wet baby.)

Elliot raced after her. Olivia played a very slow sexual song. She started swaying her hips from side to side along with the music.

Elliot started to unbutton his slacks working his way out of them. Olivia smiled as she dropped her robe.

Elliot erection was painfully throbbing he wanted to be inside Olivia so bad it almost hurt.

Olivia walked Elliot backwards sitting him down in a chair. She straddled his lap and started moving her hips back and fourth.

"Shit Liv, I'm so hard baby!" Elliot groaned.

Olivia smiled and moved her hips in a figure 8 way. Elliot groaned as he kissed the top of breast which was spilling over the top of her bra.

Olivia tongue kissed him deeply, "Take off your boxers and get on the bed baby."

Elliot did as he was told. Elliot laid on his back the only thing standing firmly was his painful erection.

Olivia slowly peeled off her bra and panties. She smiled as she crawled over to Elliot.

Olivia kissed his lips lightly, then made her way down his body.

When she got to his erect member Olivia looked up at him and said in french, "Je vous ai deja dit que vous avez le plus grand coq I jamais vu? (Have I ever told you that you have the biggest cock I ever seen?)

Elliot groaned as she started to suck him. He reached down and fist his hands in her hair. "Ohh yes baby!"

Olivia stopped right before he was about to cum. Elliot looked up, "W-what happened baby?"

Olivia laughed, "Nothing..."

Olivia straddled him and sank down onto his long length. Olivia hissed; a man was never this deep inside her before.

"Fuck Liv, you're so tight baby!" Elliot moaned as he started to rock her.

"Mm, El so big... So deep baby!" Olivia moaned loudly as she started to rock on him slowly.

Elliot started meeting her thrust. "Faster Liv, come on baby ride me faster!"

Olivia smiled and planted her palms on his chest and started bouncing up and down on him.

"Ohh fuck Olivia, you feel so fucking good baby!" Elliot moaned before he started to suck her nipples.

"Yes! El, oh fuck you feel so good baby! So big! I'm gonna cum El!" Olivia moaned as she bounced faster.

"Cum for me I wanna feel you cum on my cock!" Elliot encouraged her.

"YES! Elliot! Shit!" Olivia moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck baby I'm going to cum too!" Elliot moaned as he thrust up into her.

Olivia got up and pulled herself off of him,

"Baby, please I'm about to cum! I wanna cum in you." Elliot groaned.

Olivia said nothing and took him in her mouth once again.

She sucked him slowly while she ran one hand up and down his thighs and the other played with his balls.

"Ohhh fuck Olivia! Baby! Yes!" Elliot moaned as he came hard into her mouth.

Olivia cleaned him up nicely. She laid next to him. Elliot kissed her passionately; it was a breath taking kiss that she knew she would never get use too.

Olivia laid on her back panting with one hand on Elliot's chest.

Elliot laughed a little then pulled her too him. She laid on his chest.

He whispered in her ear, "I peut-être de rouille sur mon Francis mais je sais encore le jour je t'aime."

(I maybe rusty in my French but I still know how to say I love you)

He paused pulling the sheets over there naked bodies, "Vous m'avez appris."

(You taught me that.)

Olivia smirked and placed a sweet kiss on his chest. "Je t'aime El."

(I love you El.)

"Je t'aime trop, Liv."

(I love you too, Liv.)

**Sorry for the super long wait for an update, Monday was my birthday and I went out with a few friends and lost my phone :-( but I got a new one :-) **

**Did you all like this one? Did you all like the French? **

**Also if anyone notices, the tittle is in French as well and I didn't translate it. So let's play a game, the first person to private message me what they think the tittle is in English will get their request done next reguardless of where you are on the list, or even if you aren't on the list! :) Good Luck!**

**List-**

**K444**

**Rhonda Roo**

**Lou 3174**

**All of you all stories ****WILL**** be up this week :-) Request & Review! **


	21. The Story Of Their Night

**A/N: This is for elivia! Congratulations for getting the title completely correct! What the title of last chapter said was "I Can Tease Like You." **

**I also want to give some X and O's to everyone else that tried and got close! And thank you all for playing! Don't worry if you didn't get first this time I have many games up my sleeve! ;) here we go! **

Elliot Stabler sat at his desk sighing. It had been a long frustrating week. Between the case, his divorce, and his kids hating him, Elliot was breaking down. It was times like this when he would talk to his partner for hours.

Olivia Benson, on the hand, sat at her desk angry. She understood Elliot was going through a lot at the moment, but no matter what Elliot was going through he always talked to her about it. She just didn't understand what go under his skin so much this time

Fin looked at his watch and said "Hey y'all its about 9:00, y'all wanna go get some drinks?"

Munch looked up, "I'm in."

Olivia looked over at Elliot before saying, "Yea I need a drink."

Elliot sighed, "I guess I could use a drink."

They all got up and went to a local bar.

"Hey, it's the whole 1-6 squad! What happened rough case?" The bartender, Jack, asked them.

"You don't even know man. Can we get a round of beer's?" Fin asked for everyone.

Olivia took her beer and took a long swig.

Elliot sipped his beer as he watched her from the conner of his eye. She looked so perfect to him. He didn't care that she bags under eyes from sleepless nights. She was always perfect.

Before Elliot knew it everyone was on their second round of beers. He could see Munch was already tipsy.

Olivia was on her second beer. She was throwing them back like nothing. She just didn't feel like she was the beer was going to make her feel any better about the case.

Elliot, tired of drinking beer's, turned around and said, "Hey Jack, let me get a shot of Patron."

Olivia turned immediatley. She couldn't believe Elliot was going to get something harder than beer on a weekday!

Jack poured the shot and sat it on the table in front of Elliot.

Elliot looked at the shot and then at Olivia through the conner of his eye again. She was watching him and that made him smile.

He grasped the shot glass and took the shot. He slammed the glass back on the counter.

A few people who had been watching him cheered.

Olivia still stared at him, her mouth slightly open in amazement. She called for Jack. "Jack, can I have one too?"

Jack smirked he never knew Olivia to drink strong drinks but tonight seemed like for first. "No problem Olivia." He sat the shot in front of her.

Olivia bit her lip staring at the cup with the clear liquid in it. She looked at Elliot he was staring at her.

He half expected her to do it but when she grasped the glass and swallowed the drink quick his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Olivia winced at the slight burn but she smiled and flipped her hair. She felt so powerful, like she was on top of the world... Or she was just drunk now.

Elliot wasn't going to lie he was pretty drunk too but he was having fun watching Olivia.

He decided that he would just drink beer for the rest of night, just like Olivia.

A song with a nice tempo came on and a few couples got up and started dancing.

Elliot looked at the couples then looked at Olivia. He could tell she wanted to dance.

Elliot leaned over and whispered in her ear his voice huskier than usual, "Do you want to dance?"

Olivia shivered at the warmth of his breathe in her ear she felt hypnotized. She nodded without say a word.

Elliot took her hand and led her to a dark conner in the bar. He put he's hand on the small of her while the other held her hand.

Olivia felt her body heat up as soon as their bodies touched. She wondered if it was the alcohol or was it arousal. She leaned into Elliot loving his scent.

Elliot smiled as they danced at a medium speed.

Munch and Fin still sat at the bar on their third beer watching Elliot and Olivia dance they smirked.

Munch got a crazy idea and said, "They'll be staying up past nine,"

Elliot's hand slowly drifted down and rested on Olivia's butt.

Olivia gasped lowly but she was soon comfortable with it.

Fin quickly got the hint and said, "He'll be touching her behind."

"They'll be kissing in the dark," Munch said before taking another sip of his beer.

Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes. They were beautiful. They were full of lust and passion it was something he never seen before in her eyes.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her softly.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock but soon closed in pleasure.

Fin thought about the next line then said, "He will leave his sexy mark."

Elliot pulled away and buried his face in her neck and he sucked the tender skin her found there. When he heard Olivia moan he smiled.

When he stopped she had a nice hickey.

Munch watched them as he said, "She will say they're just friends,"

Olivia looked into his eyes and seen lust, "El, we're just friends."

Then the music began to speed up.

"Then he'll make her really bend." Fin said right on cue.

Elliot spun Olivia then dipped her he pressed his lips to her once more but this time it was more passionate.

Olivia was in shock, no man had ever danced with her like this before.

"She'll admit their true love," Munch said smiling.

Olivia pressed her lips to Elliot's and again and said, "Elliot I love you."

Munch and Fin said at the same time, "Then he'll take her home to..."

Elliot and Olivia cut them off as they approached, "Hey listen we're gonna get out of here its already 10:30."

Munch laughed, "Alright, sweet dreams."

Fin bust out laughing, "Yea what Munch said."

"Thanks guys, you two should leave soon too you're getting drunk." Elliot said as he slipped his coat on.

Olivia waited by the door. Was burning hot and she knew it was the liquor that had worn off once Elliot asked her to dance.

Elliot held Olivia's hand once they were outside. "I love you too Liv." He said and kissed her again.

She pulled away and Elliot groaned, "Let's get in the house first El."

Elliot hailed a cab. They jumped in quickly and Elliot gave the cab driver his new address. Elliot cupped Olivia face and kissed her again.

The cab driver fixed his mirror so he could see them in the back seat.

Olivia pushed Elliot off of her and took out her badge and showed it to the cab driver, "I suggest you keep your damn eyes on the road." She said seriously.

Elliot pulled Olivia back to him.

"No El, wait until we get in the house." She said she was completely turned off by the old cab driver.

"Okay were here." The man said.

Elliot handed him ten dollars and got out after Liv.

"Asshole!" Olivia said before slamming the door closed.

Elliot laughed as pulled her to the towards the building.

"Liv baby, calm down." Elliot whispered once they were in the elevator.

Olivia moaned, "He was an ass El, you didn't- Ow!" Olivia said putting her hand to her neck. "Elliot! You bit me."

Elliot pulled her by her hand out of the elevator, "I know." He pulled out his keys and opened his door pulling her inside to plain apartment.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're mine. Now come on baby." Elliot said putting her over his shoulder. Elliot carried her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed softly.

He started to strip. He pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his slacks pulling them down. He hovered over Olivia.

She had already taken off her shirt and pants. She was kissing Elliot while his hands snaked behind her back opening her bra.

Elliot pulled away and pulled the bra from her skin revealing her perfect breast. Elliot groaned and leaned down sucking them in his mouth.

Olivia moaned, "El." She ran her french manicured nails through his short hair.

Elliot switched breast sucking it just as he had done the other while he twirled her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"Mm." Olivia moaned again.

Elliot stopped and hooked his fingers on the sides of her lace panties and pulled them down her long tan legs.

Elliot threw the panties over his shoulder. "So fucking sexy baby!"

Elliot leaned down and ran his tongue up and down her folds.

"Oh El," Olivia moaned as she gripped the sheets.

Elliot smirked he loved how wet she was for him. He moved the hood that covered her clitoris. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over it.

Olivia squirmed under him. "Elliot! Shit, I'm gonna cum baby!"

Elliot licked faster and he put one finger inside her. He pumped slowly as he sucked her.

"Oh fuck! Elliot!" Olivia moaned as he back arched and she pressed his head against her core harder.

Elliot cleaned Olivia up then kissed her deeply. "You taste so good baby." Elliot said as he worked his way out of his boxers.

Olivia helped him and she gasped when they were completely off. "Oh El, you're huge!"

Elliot leaned down and kissed her softly, "Thank you baby."

He lined himself up at her entrance and slid in slowly. "Oh Liv, so good, so tight baby."

Olivia held onto his arms as he started moving inside her. "Mm deeper El."

Elliot slid all the way inside of her and kept pumping inside her. "Liv you're so wet baby."

"Ooh El, I'm close baby! Please make me cum again!" Olivia moaned as she arched her hips up.

"Yes baby, so tight!" Elliot moaned as he started pumping faster.

"Oh fuck! Elliot! Yes baby!" Olivia nearly scream as her body shook.

"Oh shit! Yes Liv! Baby!" Elliot said as he spilled deep inside of her.

They stayed like that for a while catching there breath. Elliot got up and pulled out of her.

"Mm." Olivia moaned at the lost of the contact.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you so much Olivia."

"I love you too Elliot." Olivia said. "And El, I heard everything Fin and Munch said."

Elliot laughed, "I did too... But I kind of liked it."

Elliot held her tighter as he whispered the words in her ear, "We'll be staying up past nine, I'll be touching your behind. We'll be kissing in the dark, I will leave my sexy mark. You will say we're just friends, Then I'll make

You really bend. You'll admit our true love, Then I'll take you home

to..."

"Make love." Olivia said cutting him off.

"Exactly." Elliot said kissing her.

"It's the story of our night." Olivia whispered before she fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: So did you all like it? I hope I did the request well! :) I must admit I had a lot of fun doing this one! I really liked the little poem. So please Review & Request! Thank you all for reading! XoXo more to come!**

**P.S- **

**K444**

**Rhonda Roo**

**lou3174**

**Jessica**

**I am working on all of your request! I will try to have K444's up tonight so I can start on Rhonda Roo's! Sorry for the wait on request and update's I've been a busy bee! ;)**

**XoXo Review & Request! **


	22. Hatin' Love

**A/N: This is for K444. I'm not going to lie I found this a little challenging but I tried! :) R & R & R!**

Olivia and Elliot pulled up to the station.

"Well here goes another day when I gotta keep my hands off of you." Elliot said sighing.

Olivia smiled and leaned over kissing lips. "Don't worry babe, I was thinking maybe we could go to lunch if today isn't so busy."

Elliot smiled and kissed her again, "That sounds good baby, come on before we're late."

They got out the car and headed in the station. Elliot stole one last kiss before they had to act as if they weren't dating.

Olivia sat at her desk, "Morning John, Fin."

Munch and Fin looked up and waved.

"Morning baby-girl." Fin said smiling.

"Morning Liv." Munch said with a smirk.

Olivia felt like something wasn't right but she brushed it off.

Elliot poured himself and Olivia a cup of coffee. He sat her mug on her desk along with a note.

Olivia smiled at him as he sat in his seat. She sipped her coffee and opened her note discreetly. 'My Liv, have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful I ever seen?'

Olivia blushed she looked at Elliot and smiled. She grabbed a pen a paper and wrote, 'My El, have I ever told you that you are the sexiest man I ever seen? I love you El.'

Olivia put the paper in a file and tossed it on his desk. "Did you do the paperwork for this?" She asked smiling.

Something about passing notes like made her feel like she was in eight grade and she was scared to get caught by the teacher.

Elliot smiled and winked at her.

Olivia returned the smile but it faded when Cragen called them.

"Benson, Stabler my office! Now!" Cragen yelled with rage.

Olivia and Elliot got up and walked into Cragen's office.

"Yes Cap'n?" Elliot said leaning up against the door after he closed it.

Olivia sat down, her blush had faded now.

"So when are you two planning to get married?" Cragen asked pissed off.

Olivia coughed, "Excuse me?"

"Olivia cut the shit! I know you and Elliot are dating. What the hell was going through your mind, both of you?" Cragen said angrily.

"Listen Captain, I love Olivia, and she loves me too we just-" Elliot started.

"Elliot I don't give a shit! You two know how much trouble you can get it in! How much trouble I can get in!" Cragen said as he started to pace in the space behind his desk.

"Captain, we know... It's just you really can't hide love... If you don't mind me asking how did you find out?" Olivia asked shocked that Elliot was so disapproving of their relationship.

"Olivia you two could have not been so damn public." Cragen answered.

"Alright but how did you find out?" Elliot asked again.

"A uniform came up to me said 'You're pretty accepting of you're two best detectives dating.'" Cragen answered it seemed like he was getting more mad.

"So Olivia you tell me, how long have you two been dating?" Cragen sad sitting.

Olivia was quite.

"You know what you two have the rest of the day to figure it out. If you don't one of you will be transferred... Or even both of you may be fired." Cragen said looking at Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia jumped up and ran out the door.

Elliot looked at Cragen, "I'll go talk to her."

"You should do that." Cragen said.

Elliot ran out the office, "Where'd she go?"

Fin pointed up towards the cribs.

"Thanks." Elliot said as he ran up the stairs.

Olivia was sitting on a bed in the conner with rage in her eyes.

"Hey, Liv. Baby what's wrong?" Elliot asked sitting next to Olivia and wrapping his arms around her.

"El, I knew this would happen. Now it's a chance one of us will get transferred, or even fired!" Olivia said a little angry.

"Baby, I know but I don't care what they do to our jobs, I just want to be with you." Elliot whispered.

"Elliot don't get it! I need this job, I actually love this job!" Olivia wiggling her way out his arms.

"Liv I know baby, but this job doesn't mean anything to me unless I have you." Elliot said scooting closer to her.

"Elliot that's what you don't understand! I need this job, this job means-"

Elliot stopped her by kissing her deeply. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him.

He pulled away resting his forehead on hers, "You're so sexy when you mad."

Olivia blushed and kissed him again. She never knew what it was about Elliot that he could seduce her with one kiss.

Soon their kissing got heated and they both discarded their shirts.

Elliot reached down and unbuttoned Olivia's work pants. He slipped his hands inside her pants and panties. He rubbed his fingers up and down her slit.

"Mm El." Olivia moaned into his mouth.

Elliot slid two fingers inside her, "You like that baby?"

Olivia started to grind on his fingers, "Yes El. I like baby."

Elliot started to pump his fingers quicker while he used his other hand to unbutton his on pants.

"El, please you in me." Olivia begged.

Elliot slowed down his pumping. "I am in you baby."

Olivia groaned, "I want your cock in me El."

Elliot pushed Olivia pants all the way down. Then did the same to his.

"We gotta be quick baby," Elliot said lifting Olivia up on the nearest wall.

Olivia gasped, this was a new position for them; but she was loving it. Olivia locked her ankles around as his back as she moaned when he entered her.

"Damn Liv, you're so wet." Elliot said as he slid all the way inside her.

"Mm El, you feel so good baby." Olivia whispered leaning her head forward. Her hair fell around her face.

Elliot leaned closer to her as he started pumping in her.

"Yes, El, oh baby! So good!" Olivia moaned trying to keep her voice down.

Elliot started pumping faster and harder. "Oh Liv, yes, so tight baby."

"Elliot, baby, ooh I'm so close." Olivia moaned into the crook of his neck.

Elliot moved a little and angled her hips upward. He started pumping deeper. "Oh baby! Yes Olivia!" Elliot moaned as he came deep inside of her.

"Ohhh Elliot! Baby!" Olivia moaned digging her nails into his butt.

They stayed like that until they heard Cragen come out of his office yelling. "Where the hell is Benson and Stabler?"

He pulled out of Olivia and they both moaned. They both scrambled to get their clothes on.

Olivia was just buttoning her shirt when Cragen opened the door to the cribs.

"What the hell?" Cragen said. He looked at Olivia, her face was completely red.

"Um, uh..." Olivia said as she finished the last button.

"Did you two just... In the cribs? You need to go the hell home! Now!" Cragen yelled.

Elliot and Olivia walked downstairs Cragen was right behind them, there was no way he was taking his eyes off them now.

Elliot and Olivia gathered their things and left out holding each others hand.

Cragen stood in the bullpen with his hands on his hips, he was pissed off.

Munch got up and stood next to Cragen, "Cap'n I know I crack a lot of jokes about them but they belong together. They really love each other and they're not going to break up just because you don't want them to love each other; or for anyone else in matter."

Munch paused looking at Elliot and Olivia get into the elevator, "It's just one of those things you have to deal with."

Cragen never said a word because he knew Munch was right... About everything.

**A/N: So I tried... It was only hard because in all my stories I always making Cragen excepting of their relationship... But its something new I loved the challenge! :-) Review & Request!**

**P.S-**

**Rhonda Roo- I have a idea for your request! I'm excited to write it!**

**lou3174- I know what I'm going to do for yours.**

**Jessica- I'm thinking about yours, that's also another challenge! **

**Also! I like challenges everyone! :)**


	23. A Night In The Jacuzzi

**A/N: This is for Rhonda Roo! ;) thank you so much everyone for your reviews! Also I'm so happy that you all liked the last chapter I was a little worried. R & R & R!**

Olivia looked at the time again for about what had seemed hundred time.

"You just because you look at the clock a million times doesn't mean it's gonna speed up." Elliot said smiling as he sat on the edge of her desk.

Olivia smiled back. She didn't know what it was but every since Elliot got his divorce with Kathy he had seemed so much more happier.

"Yea, I know. I'm just waiting for Mel. We're suppose to go get some drinks with Alex." Olivia said looked at her watch.

"Mm, well have a good time." Elliot said getting up. He secretly wanted to spend the night with her, maybe just watching a movie or even working on the case. Anything so he could be with her.

"Olivia!" Melinda sang as she walked into the bullpen.

Olivia smiled, "Hey Mel! You ready?"

Melinda waved to everyone, "Actually, we have a change in plans. It's such a nice day I want to have a little pool party. So come on so we can get your bathing suit."

Olivia shrugged, "Alright. Bye everyone!"

Melinda and Olivia walked out the bullpen leaving Munch, Fin, and Elliot standing there.

"So, man what you doing tonight?" Fin asked Elliot.

"I guess I'm going home and watch T.V alone... What about you?" Elliot said a little down.

"I'm going to a pool party." Fin said with a smirk.

"How Mel didn't invite you?" Elliot asked confused.

"Yeah she did, she's my date. Maybe you should go and chill with baby-girl." Fin suggested.

"I guess... What about Munch?" Elliot asked as his mind already flooded with pictures of how Olivia looked in her bikini.

"He can come too, he can chill with Alex." Fin said smiling.

"I'll like that." Munch said.

Elliot and Fin laughed.

"Sounds like we all need to go home and get our trunks." Fin said.

"Yea, alright so we'll just meet at Melinda's house." Elliot said walking out.

"So Liv, what's going on with Detective Hotness? Did her make a move yet?" Alex asked sipping her Tequila.

They were all in the cool pool water under the moon light.

"Yea Liv! Did he hit that yet?" Melinda asked laughing with a cup of Hennesey in her hand.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing is going on with Elliot and I. And no he didn't hit this!" Olivia took a nice sip from her glass of Patron.

"Sure okay Benson. You really think I'm going to believe that?" Alex asked smirking.

"I expect you to believe you it." Olivia said tighting the straps on her bikini bottom.

"Well... I have some news for you, I invited Fin... And I told him he bring along anyone he wanted." Melinda said quietly.

"What! Melinda! You know he's going to bring Elliot! God I wish you would've told me I would have worn a different bathing suit!" Olivia said a little angry and embarrassed.

Alex giggled in the conner. She found the whole thing funny.

Olivia looked at Alex, "I bet Munch is coming too! Not so funny now huh?" Olivia snapped.

"Liv calm down in won't be that bad." Melinda said.

"Yea Olivia, relax you and El are best friends it won't be any different." Alex added.

"Sure whatever y'all say." Olivia said as she slid a little deeper into the water.

Olivia groaned when she heard the doorbell ring from the house.

Melinda jumped up and wrapped the towel around her small body, "The boys are here!" She sang as she ran off to answer the door.

"Hey Fin." Melinda said pecking him on the lips softly.

"Hey El, Munch." Melinda said letting them in.

"Hey Mel. Thanks for telling us we could come." Elliot said.

"Of course! What kinda of pool party would it be with you guys? So Liv and Alex are in the pool... There's a bathroom down that hall for you or Munch and another further down." Melinda said talking to Elliot.

"What about me?" Fin said to his new girlfriend.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't forget about you. Follow me." Melinda said leading Fin upstairs to her bedroom.

"Just head straight to the pool when y'all are done, we'll be done in a minute." Melinda yelled from the top of the stairs.

Olivia had got out the pool to get another drink when Elliot walked out.

"Hey Alex! Hey Liv." Elliot turned to Olivia and almost choked on his own drink.

She looked so sexy. Her bikini was wonderful, it covered her but left just enough out to let his mind wonder.

"Hey El... What's up?" Olivia said not really sure what to talk about.

"Nothing much... Fin upstairs with Mel, they might be up there for a while." Elliot said smirking.

Olivia laughed, "You're probably right."

"Hey baby-girl!" Fin said loudly as he came outside holding Melinda by the waist.

Olivia looked at Melinda, "Hey Fin."

"Come here El." Fin said to Elliot.

Elliot walked over to Fin, "What happened man?"

Fin waited for Melinda to walk away, "Liv looks down why don't you cheer her up, maybe throw her in the pool?"

"I'm good. I wanna keep my balls, you can do it." Elliot said laughing.

"Go ahead man she'll like it trust me." Fin said pushing Elliot towards her.

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck. He ran to Olivia and picked her up.

"Ahhh! Elliot put me down! Do not throw me in that pool! ELLIOT!" Olivia screamed.

Elliot ignored her and jumped into the pool still holding her.

"Oh my God! She's going to kill him!" Melinda and Alex said at the same time.

Olivia came up to the surface panting. "Elliot! You ass!" She swimming over to the edge.

Elliot came up too smiling. He didn't expect Olivia to be so angry. "Liv I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you happy."

Olivia climbed out of the pool and noticed that her nipples were hard. She quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself. She didn't want anyone to know that Elliot had just made her wet.

"I'm going to the jacuzzi." She said to Melinda as she wiped her face dry.

"Okay honey, don't be mad though he was just trying to have some fun." Melinda said trying to shine some light on the situation.

"Yea, I'm just going to calm down." Olivia said before she walked away.

Elliot got out the pull and sighed. "Damn it," he mumbled putting his head in his hands.

Melinda seen him and wiggled out of Fin's arms. She sat down next to Elliot letting her dangle in the water. "Hey,"

Elliot didn't pick up his head to even look at her, "What?" He asked.

"Don't beat yourself up over that Elliot. Listen, give her some time to herself then go talk to her trust me I know Liv." Melinda said patting his back softly.

"Thanks Mel." Elliot got up he looked towards the jacuzzi he could see Olivia sinking into the warm bubblely water. He walked over to her.

He slowly and quietly walked into the water. He reached under the water for her hand. When her found it he grabbed it and pulled Olivia to him.

"What the hell?" She said. Her eyes popped open.

"Shh Liv, I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Do you forgive me?" Elliot whispered.

"I'll only forgive you if you kiss me." Olivia said looking at him.

Elliot smiled and crashed his lips to her hard.

They pulled away after oxygen became a necessity. "Tell me Liv, *Kiss*, why did you *Kiss* get so *Kiss* upset?" Elliot asked placing burning kisses to her neck.

"I wasn't mad baby, I was horny as hell." Olivia paused reaching under the water and untying the strings to his swimming shorts. "And I still am."

Elliot smiled and untied the bows on each side of Olivia's bikini bottom.

She smiled and spread her legs wider letting the bottom float to the top of the pool. This only made Elliot harder.

"Well you know I'm pretty sure I can help you with that." Elliot said pulling off his shorts. He was now standing completely naked in front of her.

Olivia smiled and let her eyes roam down. She could see his erect cock through the water. She could see the tip of cock sticking out of the water, oozing pre-cum.

Olivia smiled and reached behind her and untied her bikini bottom from around her neck. The cups fell exposing her breast.

Elliot quickly latched on the her erect nipples. He sucked hard and massaged her other breast with his hand.

Olivia bit her lip and rubbed the back of his head. "Mm El."

Elliot bit down on her nipple softly, then released her nipple and repeated the action on the opposite breast.

"Elliot stop." Olivia said.

Elliot stopped right away, "What's wrong baby?"

"I want you to stop the foreplay and just fuck me already." Olivia said reaching down stroking his erection.

Elliot kissed her sweetly. "Come here baby."

Elliot picked up Olivia's leg and hitched it around his waist. He slowly slid inside.

Olivia hissed, Elliot was larger and he filled her like no one else ever had.

"I'm sorry baby, do you want me to stop?" Elliot asked concerned.

"No, just let me adjust." Olivia whispered.

It didn't take Olivia long. "Go baby,"

Elliot started to thrust slowly into Olivia.

"Harder El, don't worry baby I can take it." Olivia moaned.

Elliot started pumping quicker, "Shit Liv, baby my legs are hurting."

Olivia laughed.

Elliot pulled out and thought really quick. "Come on." Elliot had Olivia kneel on a little ledge. He slid back inside of her.

"Mm, this is better." Olivia moaned.

Elliot moaned Olivia so that her clit was right in front of a jet stream.

"Ohh fuck Elliot! That feels so fucking good baby!" Olivia moaned as she palmed her breast.

"Cum for me baby. I wanna feel your hot pussy juices on my cock." Elliot moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Ahh! Elliot!" Olivia screamed as sensation from the jet stream and Elliot's cock took her over the edge.

Elliot sucked the tender skin of Olivia's neck to keep himself from yelling.

"I love you Liv."

Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot, "I love you too."

"Damn, how many times is El gonna throw her in the pool? He must not want his balls." Fin said as he started to walk towards the jacuzzi.

Melinda pulled him towards her. She looked at Alex who was making out with John. "That wasn't a pissed of scream honey."

"Then what of scream was it?" Fin asked.

Melinda smirked and pulled Fin back towards the house. "Oh, its the kinda scream you're gonna hear when we get upstairs."

Fin followed her smirking.

**A/N: LoL! :D I'm sorry for my late updating... I've been a bit busy. Next story is for lou3174 :) I haven't forgotten about anyone! I have a few people on my list but I promise it'll get done! I love these smutty one-shots! Don't you all?**


	24. On The Hood

**A/N: This is for lou3174... You got the translation correct... I only got 2 answers... So here we go. You all know: Read, Review, & REQUEST!**

"Elliot we've been sitting in this car watching the same house for nearly 3 hours now. Don't you think he's not home, or maybe he didn't rape the girl." Olivia asked sitting the passenger seat of her and, her partner Elliot Stabler's, squad car.

"Well maybe we should just watch him a little longer... Don't you think? Just to make sure he doesn't do anything?" Elliot asked trying to ease her into staying.

"Okay El, just know that if we don't get anything by 9:30 I'm leaving and going home because I have plans on tonight that I plan on keeping." Olivia said looking at the time.

Elliot groaned to himself, "What kind of plans Liv?"

"No our business plans but I plan on going on a date in a restaurant with a handsome man. Not sit in car hot squad car, in a dark deserted dead end, with a noisy Elliot." Olivia said matter of factually.

"Oh... Well what's his name?" Elliot asked a little upset that she would rather be on a date with some loser that just wants to get her in bed than spend time with him.

Olivia looked at him sharply, "That's no of your business Elliot."

"Okay Olivia, but I don't think you should go out with whoever you want. I just don't think you should go... He's obviously trying to get you in bed." Elliot said.

"What, how could you say that! You don't even know him!" Olivia said getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. She walked a few feet away from the car crossing her arms.

Elliot sighed he went a little far. He decided to give Olivia a little time before he talked to her again.

He let about 15 minutes pass before getting out of the car also and walking to Olivia.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that because I don't know who he is." Elliot said looking at her.

Olivia turned around facing him "Why?"

"Why what Liv?" Elliot asked confused.

"Why do you act like this every time I tell you I have a date?" Olivia asked.

Elliot got quite. He really on acted that way because he wanted Olivia for himself.

"You see, and then I mention it and you freeze up." Olivia said poking Elliot in the chest causing him to back up.

"I just think that you don't want me to have a love life."

"Ol-" Elliot started but Olivia cut him off.

She poked him again and he backed up onto the hood of their squad car with a loud thump.

"I just think you're happy seeing me miserable. Well you know what Elliot, I don't like to be miserable so I'm going on my date." Olivia said as she started walking to the other side of the car.

"Olivia! I only do it because I'm kind of jealous." Elliot said still lying on the hood of the car.

Olivia walked back around in front of him. "Jea-"

"Let me talk Olivia. I don't want you to go out with anyone else because I love you Olivia. And I just want you to be with me." Elliot finally confessed.

"Elliot you love me?" Olivia asked a little shocked.

"Yes Olivia, so much. I've loved you for so long." Elliot said looking into her eyes.

Olivia looked at him a little shocked but she was happy, "Elliot, I love you too. I've loved you since I could remember." She said starring into his own eyes.

And they stayed like that for a long 3 minutes, just staring into each other's eyes.

Olivia made the first move she leaned down to Elliot and smiled above him, "I love you." She whispered her lips centimeters away from his.

Elliot's eyes turned a light shade of turquoise as he smiled and whispered back to Olivia, "I love you too." He put his hands up into her hair and leaned up pressing their lips together hard.

Olivia was a bit shocked by their kiss but she kissed him back. When his tongue traced her lower lip asking for permission into her mouth she gasped.

Elliot quickly slid his tongue into Olivia's mouth and roamed her mouth. He smiled against her lips tasting cinnamon from cinnabon they split earlier in the night.

Olivia let her hands roam his body loving the feeling of his muscles. "El why didn't you tell me instead of acting like an ass, every time I had a date?"

Elliot kissed her neck and let his hands roam down to her toned butt, "Because Liv, I never knew if you felt the same."

"Mm, El. I want you so bad, and I can feel you want me too so, make love to me." Olivia grinding against his erection.

"Mm, anything you want Liv." Elliot said as Olivia stood up quickly removing her pants and underwear and then taking off her jacket and shirt but keeping on her bra.

Elliot took off his pants and boxers, he leaned up pulled Olivia back to him. He leaned back down on the metal of the hood.

Kissing him passionately Olivia straddled his lap. "You're so hard El, I need you in me please."

Elliot slowly guided himself into Olivia's tight opening. "Mm, you're so tight and wet Livvy, you feel so good."

Olivia smirked down at him, as she moved her hips back and fourth over and over again.

"Elliot, I'm gonna, cum baby," She panted out as she lifted a little.

Elliot sat back on his elbows and started to thrust up into Olivia as he could feel his own orgasm approaching as well.

"Liv, baby I'm so got damn close!" Elliot said as he moved even quicker.

"Cum baby, I trust you," Olivia whispered before she let out a loud cry of pleasure and her orgasm washed over her body.

Elliot watched her face as pleasure rippled through her body. Elliot brought Olivia down on him hard for a final time releasing inside of her while moaning her name.

5 minutes later they laid there on the hood of their squad car in each other's arms.

Elliot buried his face in Olivia's hair taking in the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

"Olivia, I love you. And I don't want you to be with anyone else but me." Elliot whispered cupping her face.

Olivia smiled, "I love you to El, and I don't want to be with anyone except you."

**A/N: Okay, so I've been M.I.A lately and I know that's really bad. I got a few PM's asking what's going on and asking me to continue. I am now. I will try to update at least 3 stories/chapters/one-shots a week; I may do more. So I'm too lazy to figure out what request was next; sorry. Please send in the request. And first come, first serve... No game this today.. **

**Has anyone watched Scandal staring Kerry Washington? (Such a Great, beautiful, actress!) But the show is pretty good so far. I plan on writing a couple of fics for that show too. Anyone interested?**


	25. Movie Night

**A/N: Its been a long time; but here I am… Unfortunately I cannot remember who requested this story so I just posted the review below.**

Review: Elliot and Olivia are having maybe a movie night or something and then end up having a pillow fight, or tickle fight, or food fight, or all of the above lol. Which then leads to other things...wink wink.

****If this is your request please PM me or review and let me know please.****

* * *

"Hey Liv, guess what tonight is?" Elliot asked holding up a red and white envelope.

Olivia smirked, "Well let me see... that's Netflix movie... So can it be our weekly movie night?"

"Tell her what she won John!" Elliot said as Munch packed up to leave.

"A night watching boring movies with Elliot." Munch joked.

Olivia laughed as her and Elliot left for his place. "So what movie did you order?"

Elliot smiled, "The Godfather."

"Aw c'mon El I don't wanna see The Godfather." Olivia whined.

"My turn to pick the movie any movie. I won the bet. Munch made at least 25 conspiracy theories this week." Elliot said as they got in the car.

"I guess you're right... that was the bet. But don't be upset if I start to loose interest." Olivia said as Elliot drove to her place.

They got all of their snacks and goodies and went to Olivia's apartment to start movie night.

Olivia popped the popcorn while Elliot started the movie. "Alright Liv come on its starting."

Olivia walked into the living room with pajamas on and big bowl of popcorn.

Elliot couldn't help but stare at her long legs. "Th-thanks." He said taking the popcorn.

Olivia sat down on the couch. And watched the movie.

An hour in and Olivia didn't loose interest as much as she thought she would. She was just a little bothered by Elliot saying damn there every line with every character. There was no doubt in her mind that Elliot had seen The Godfather over 15 times.

"I come from a personal friend of Mr Johnny Fontane. That friend promises his undying friendship if you would do him a small favour." Elliot quoted using his best Godfather voice.

Olivia smiled and took some popcorn and threw it at him.

Elliot looked at her. "This is not a game you want to start." He said still using his Godfather impression.

Olivia didn't speak she just threw more popcorn.

Elliot reached over grabbing a hand of popcorn and tossing pieces at Olivia. She squealed as popcorn flew from almost everywhere.

Olivia grabbed a couch pillow to protect herself. But that only gave Elliot and idea.

Elliot grabbed a pillow as well and slow crept up on Olivia and softly hit her with the pillow. "This is just the beginning!" He continued with the voice.

Olivia stood up and whacked Elliot with the pillow in his side. She laughed hard at Elliot's expression.

Elliot took this chance to smack Olivia with the pillow, knocking her on to the couch.

Olivia used her police skills and kicked the pillow out of Elliot's hands.

Elliot quickly went to the next best thing and leaned down tickling Olivia's sides.

Olivia laughed so hard. "Elliot! El!" Olivia yelled with her laughter.

Elliot tickled her some more while watching her laughing. He smiled she was so pretty laughing. He paused allowing her and himself to breathe.

Olivia smiled up at Elliot. "Oh you're gonna get it."

Elliot laughed. Then things grew quite between them. And Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes. "You're so pretty when you were laughing."

Olivia's faced flushed red. "Your face turned red just like it's doing now."

She smiled and looked away.

Elliot cupped her face. "You're so pretty Liv."

He leaned down slowly and softly pressing his lips to hers.

Olivia paused in shock. "El?" she questioned.

"Shh Liv," Elliot said kissing her again. "I've wanted to you for so long Liv." He says in between kisses.

"Will you let me have you tonight Liv?" Elliot asked kissing Olivia's neck.

Olivia moaned as she rubbed his back. "Yes El,"

Elliot smiled leaving her a nice dark bruise on her neck.

Olivia quickly unbuttoned Elliot's work shirt, she pushed it off of his shoulders and onto the ground. Once his shirt was off Olivia gasped, she traced every defined muscle on his chest.

Elliot smiled down at her amazed face as he pulled her own shirt over her head. "So pretty," Elliot whispered as he started to lavish each of Olivia's breast. He unbuttoned her pants and smiled at the lace on her waist.

Olivia stood up with only her panties on, "Can we take this to the bedroom?" she asked smiling.

Elliot kissed her and but his hand on the small of her back as they walked to her bedroom. "Of course,"

Olivia pushed Elliot on the bed and and unbuttoned his slacks pulling them down with his boxers. She smiled at the size of his large member standing at attention just for her. Olivia smiled biting her lip as she stood up removing her underwear giving Elliot a little dance as she slipped the panties down her waist.

"Ready?" Olivia asked Elliot.

Elliot nodded never in his life did he imagine Olivia would be this freaky.

Olivia climbed on top of Elliot slowly lowering herself down on Elliot's member. "Ohh," She moaned as she leaned down on his chest.

Elliot put his hands on Olivia's but and encouraged her to go faster. "Yes Liv, you feel so good baby."

Olivia kissed the behind his ear and started to bounce faster up and down quicker. Her breathing quickened and Olivia moaned out, "Oh God El, yes!"

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hands and flipped them over pounding into her. He needed to see her face. Elliot slid almost all the way out of Olivia's wet heat and pounded back into her. "Shit Liv,"

Olivia gripped the sheets crying out in pleasure. "Uh! Damn El I'm so close baby,"

"That's it Liv, cum for me baby…" Elliot told her speeding up his pace.

Olivia's back arched and her eyes closed tightly as her orgasm took over her entire body. She let out a high pitched scream as Elliot put a final push into her and released himself deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck! Liv, baby," Elliot moaned leaning down and kissing her roughly and messy.

They stay like that for a moment to exhausted to move; until Elliot pulled out of Olivia and laid her head on his chest.

"That was amazing," Elliot spoke firstas he ran his fingers through Olivia's long soft hair.

Olivia smiled loving this feeling. "It was,"

Elliot kissed the top of Olivia 's head and then pulled the sheets over them.

Olivia smiled and said in her best The Godfather voice "Believe that I will get you back for that last hit with the pillow."

Elliot burst out into laughter and kissed her head again "That was a good one baby." He paused laughing again "But you will never do it better than me." Elliot said using the voice again.

Olivia giggled and she got comfortable and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**So? As you read I did all of the above lol; Much easier than I expected. I know it was a long time since I last updated but this was the last request I remember… I don't even remember who it was for. (Sorry) However this one-shot was so much fun to write; I enjoyed it a lot. Very creative and funny to me… **

**So review and request… doing the request in the order I receive them.**

****P.S – If this was your request please review or PM me just to let me know if you liked it and if I did your request well?** **


	26. Author's Note

A/N: I want to first sincerely apologize to all of my readers I have been very busy and I just did not have time to write. I always thought about writing but when I sat down to do it something else happened. So I will try to do my best to post at least once or twice a week. I could do Monday's so you get something for the week and Friday's so you have something for the weekend.

Does anyone watch Scandal? (Did I ask that already?) I am thinking of making a Scandal story... I will let you all know... That would most likely be once a week and on Wednesday's.

Does anyone Devious Maids on LifeTime? I would love to make a one shot about that... But I am already doing a lot.

And lastly, has anyone ever heard of an app/website called WattPad? It is a writing app where people just write stories sometimes based off of tv shows and sometimes it's just their fantasy or things that happened in their lives they want to share. I believe the app can be downloaded on both Android and Apple devices for free and it has a website. I have a story posted there called Love and Vampires.

Description: A fictional story about a vampire woman that fell in love with a girl at a young age and loved her for years. She goes back home but the girl she loves doesn't know she's a vampire. One night the girls she loves tells her something very shocking... My first time on Wattpad but not my first time writing fiction.

Anyone interested? If you all are interested I will post excerpt after one of my updates. But since this is FanFiction there is no way I could post the story here.

So there will be an update very soon. Possibly today.. Or tomorrow. And I am going with Inspirationandimagination's request.

Please let me know about all of these things and especially about the Wattpad post.. I will post a short part just to see. And please request!

Zarry


	27. Leaving Tonight

Leaving Tonight

This is a song fic sorta... I just used the lyrics as the words Elliot & Olivia are saying to each other.

* * *

So basically Elliot has left Kathy not after a short period of time dating. No kids.

Elliot and Kathy were never married.

He has been with Olivia(mentally) since day one. Now that he and Kathy broke up he has been with Olivia (physically) for 9 months. But Kathy has found some humor in calling their house a lot because she knows that it causes problems.

Olivia sat on the couch in the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Elliot Stabler. She was furious. Elliot's ex girlfriend had been calling over and over again. And every time Olivia approached him about he told her not to worry.

Olivia sat on the couch thinking. She stood up and grabbed her cell phone and called her best friend Casey Novak.

"Hey Casey," Olivia sighed.

"Hey Liv, what's wrong you sound stressed." Casey replied.

Olivia sat back down on the couch, "You got a minute?"

"Of course." Casey said sitting down too.

Olivia explained everything to Casey in 45 minutes.

"Oh no Liv, he sound like he's no good. I know Elliot is a great friend & boyfriend but it doesn't seem like it while Kathy is still around." Casey explained.

Just as Olivia was getting ready to speak she heard keys in the door. "Case, that's him. I'm going to talk to him... He might be leaving tonight."

"Uh oh, call me tomorrow Liv." Casey said before they hung up.

"Hey baby!" Elliot said walking in.

Olivia stared at him emotionless and Elliot automatically knew what was wrong.

"Baby listen... I believe that love and trust are one in the same. I don't think you can truly love somebody unless you trust them. That blind trust, that beyond a shadow of a doubt. No matter what this person saying, that person you believe your man. Now you say you love me, but every time she come at you with something we gotta do this..." Elliot explained.

"Elliot, Saturday she called here 26 times."

"I know you counted." Elliot chimed in thinking it was funny.

Olivia was beginning to get angry. "And you don't do nothing but tell me not to worry about it. Something just don't feel right."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing is happening between me & Kathy." Elliot told Olivia looking straight in her eyes.

"I wanna believe that you're telling the truth..." Olivia whispered looking down.

"Then doubt it."

Olivia ignored his last comment. "But if you are lying to me, you're leaving tonight!" Olivia said raising her voice a bit.

"Baby, let's just settle down. I have a perfect explanation for this situation that were going through. I seen Kathy around but I promise I didn't do anything with her. And she's expressed how much she want it. But baby I'm not lonely; all of me is for all of you." Elliot said taking her hands in his.

"I said I got a girl like a thousand times." Elliot explained.

"So you counted." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Baby, please believe me I'm telling the truth." Elliot plead.

"I really doubt It." Olivia said shaking her head.

"I'm not leaving tonight, girl you're my life. I know you're friends think I'm no good. But I won't prove them right. I'm not leaving tonight Olivia. It's over and done. So let's leave it alone and make love until the morning comes." Elliot said as he tried to kiss her but she moved.

"I won't deny... Everything in my body wants to believe you..." Olivia said as she snatched her hands from his and raised her voice.

"Then what's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"I can't be serious about us if you're playing games. You're making a fool of me running around." She yelled.

Olivia groaned. "You say you don't do anything with her but her name and number is still in your phone and she even got a new ringtone! You care to explain that part?!" Olivia yelled again.

"Olivia please believe me." Elliot said looking her. He could tell she was hurt. And she was leery about believing him.

Olivia shook her head. "Saturday she called here 26 times. You kept telling me not to worry. I wanna believe that you're telling the truth... But if you are lying to me, you're leaving tonight."

Elliot cupped her face making her look at him. "Listen, Baby you can't listen to everyone. I'm your man, trust in me. Don't let no one interfere with us being happy." Elliot paused sighing and releasing her face.

"I just want you to love me girl." Elliot whispered as he backed up a bit.

Olivia sighed and walked to Elliot, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, that's a fact."

She tip toed and whispered in his ear. "But I'll be dammed if I'm gonna let you up and disrespect who's been there from the start you're not gonna disrespect my heart."

Elliot put his hands on her hips. "Olivia I love you too much too do anything wrong to you. I have always loved you and I always will baby."

"I love you too... But I swear Elliot Stabler if you are lying to me you're leaving tonight..." Olivia moaned as Elliot dipped his head to her neck and started to kiss her softly.

"I'm not leaving tonight, girl you're my life. So let's leave this alone and let's make love until the morning comes." Elliot repeated kissing her softly as he pulled her shirt over her head.

Olivia moaned as Elliot sucked her neck.

"Let's make love until the morning comes." Olivia repeated as her fingers worked quickly on unbuttoning Elliot's pants.

Elliot pulled his shirt off before he stepped out of his pants. He kissed Olivia again as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"El," Olivia moaned while he pulled down her house shorts.

"I love you Olivia," Elliot whispered as his hands massaged her perfect breast in his hands.

The phone rang and Olivia groaned. "Don't answer it Elliot,"

The phone continued to ring and Elliot knew who it was. He stopped kissing Olivia abruptly and answered the phone angrily.

"What Kathy?!" Elliot yelled.

Olivia stood there in almost shock at how angry he was.

"Stop calling here Kathy. I'm with Olivia now and I love her. We don't want to be bother with you shit anymore! Next time you call here Olivia and I will arrest you ourselves." Elliot yelled thru the phone before hanging up.

"Elliot," Olivia started but he cut her off.

"Shh, I love you Olivia, I'm not going to let anyone especially Kathy come between us." Elliot said before he kissed her passionately.

Olivia moaned as he picked her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Elliot carried her to their bedroom and laid her down.

He stood up and took off his boxers and her soft cotton panties.

"So beautiful." Elliot whispered.

"Make love to me El," Olivia moaned as she spread her legs for him and only him.

Elliot smiled, and leaned down positioning his rock hard member at her entrance.

"I love you Olivia Benson-Stabler." Elliot replied before plunging deep inside of her.

Olivia opened her mouth to reply but no words came out.

Elliot began to pump in and out of her at a slow pace just making love to her.

"Elliot, I need..." Olivia moaned as her voice finally came back to her. "Harder," she moaned her nails digging into his shoulders.

Elliot kissed her roughly and began slamming into. He pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed back inside of her. "Fuck! Liv, I'm gonna cum baby."

"I'm so close Elliot! Shit! I love you!" Olivia moaned out loudly as her body was filled with pleasure.

Her back arched, her head pressed into the pillow and her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth was ajar as she moaned his name.

"Shit! Livvy, oh god!" Elliot groaned as he spilled his love deep inside of her. He pushed in as deep as he could as he emptied himself into her.

As they both came down from their highs, Elliot rolled them over and he faced Olivia.

Olivia gave him a drugged looking smile. "You're not leaving tonight." Olivia whispered.

Elliot smiled a same drugged smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not leaving tonight." He kissed her nose.

"Girl you're my life." He kissed her lips.

Olivia smiled and they said in unison, "Let's leave this alone and let's make love until the morning the comes."

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "I love you Elliot... And I'm sorry I know you love me and only me."

"It's okay baby. I love you too, and I always will." Elliot replied wrapping her in his arms and going to sleep with her.

* * *

So the song is "Leaving Tonight" by Jennifer Hudson & Ne-Yo. I do not own the characters nor do I own this song or the lyrics.

Please read & review.

I have already started writing the next story called That Dress & and another one called In The Act. I'm starting to write another one called Treat You Good (Another Song Fic)

Please Review & Request!


End file.
